Alianza en las Sombras
by julieloveskurt-Anixita
Summary: "Los secretos que se revelaran en su consulta ahí quedarían, pero lo que no podía guardar era lo que comenzaba a crecer dentro de él cada vez que terminaban sus encuentros"
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Esta cuenta pertenece a **Julieloveskurt** y **Anixita**. Ambas escribiremos en conjunto cada fic que aparezca por esta cuenta, pero no por eso dejaremos de escribir por separado con las cuentas que ya tenemos en fanfiction. Esperamos que les guste el fic que escribimos ahora, qué tengan un gran inicio de año, mucha suerte en todo!

Julieloveskurt-Anixita

* * *

><p>Una semana. Tres días. Cuatro horas. Veinte minutos. Y los segundos seguían corriendo. Ese era el tiempo que llevaba sin ir a la escuela y mirando la pared de su habitación, rehusándose a salir de ahí, su padre subía todos los días a verlo, le llevaba la comida a cada hora e intentaba conversar con él, pero sin resultados. Realmente se sentía asustado por lo que pudiera estar pasándole y él sabía que así era, pero no hacía nada realmente para aclarar la situación o mostrar algún sentimiento de lo que lo estaba dañando.<p>

Por eso cuando su progenitor dijo que irían al psicólogo, que la señorita Pillsbury, la consejera de la escuela, le había recomendado a alguien con quien podría hablar, él sólo pudo sonreír y giró a ver a su padre. Realmente lucía preocupado y sólo porque lo seguía amando haría lo que le pedía, ya que sería muy difícil hablar de todo lo que le pasaba con un completo extraño.

No tenía idea de cómo había logrado salir de su habitación, aún sentía como sus piernas temblaban y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la escalera que daba al primer piso parecía inmensa, ya no era el niño de cuatro años que cientos de veces había caído por esos escalones, era un muchacho de 16 que temía lo que pasara al bajar, que tenía miedo de que a penas comenzara a bajar apareciera alguien que no debía estar ahí, sus piernas temblaban notoriamente y cuando creyó tropezar sintió unos fuertes brazos sujetándolo. Sabía que era su padre, él era el único que se preocupaba por él, que buscaba la forma para que todo en su vida se mantuviera estable.

Cuando al fin lograron llegar a la puerta de la casa se sintió aterrado, no podía ni pensar en lo que encontraría en el jardín de su hogar, tal vez no era buena idea salir, por ello comenzó a retroceder, pero fue Burt quien lo sujetó de un brazo y le hizo un gesto, nuevamente le daba confianza e indicaba que todo estaba bien, sí, así tenía que ser. Y por eso ahora estaba en la camioneta, rumbo al psicólogo, el que tenía como finalidad ayudarlo, cómo si eso fuera posible. Lo único que hizo durante el viaje fue aparentar tranquilidad y mostrarse lo más sereno posible, no quería seguir alarmando a su padre, no más de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando llegaron a la consulta, se bajó del vehículo con el mismo cuidado de siempre y sólo había escuchado a su padre decir que pasaría por él a las seis, que no se retrasaría y que si lo necesitaba antes podría llamarlo al teléfono, que ahí estaría en menos de lo que pensaba. Él sólo sonrió tranquilo y dejó que se fuera; era normal que lo dejara ir solo, su padre trabajaba solo en el taller, porque de momento había tenido que despedir a los otros dos mecánicos que lo ayudaban, le habían robado. Y ahora más que nunca necesitarían el dinero, porque el costo de esas consultas no sería gratis.

Entró en lo que parecía ser la consulta, el lugar era grande y tenía una gran puerta de vidrio, al parecer se había instalado recién. Pero cuando ingresó se dio cuenta de que el sector al que se dirigía era extremadamente pequeño, siendo dos habitaciones las que comprendían la consulta del psicólogo, la primera era usada por su asistente y recepcionista, la que parecía muy agradable y la puerta siguiente debía de ser la del dichoso personaje en cuestión, el terapeuta, especialista, psicólogo, loquero o las otras tantas formas en las que lo había denominado en su cabeza.

-Buenos días-dijo la chica de ojos verdes y una gran sonrisa. Llevaba su pelo rizado y de color negro en una coleta y su tez blanca le daba mayor belleza-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-dijo mirándolo con atención.

-Kurt… Hummel-dijo casi en un murmullo y sin atreverse a hablar más ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo? Hace una semana y más días él no era así.

-Siéntate-dijo indicándole unos sillones-En unos minutos podrá atenderte ¿quieres un café o algo de comer?-dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él.

-No-dijo bajando la mirada-No, gracias-logró articular y se sintió avergonzado por su repentina timidez.

-Está bien-dijo volviendo a su escritorio-Si necesitas algo sólo me avisas-dijo tomando el teléfono y marcando un número.

-Gracias-dijo observando el lugar. Lo único rescatable de ahí, aparte del buen gusto por la ropa de esa muchacha era la decoración del lugar, realmente lo hacía sentir tranquilo y le daba la paz que había estado buscando hace un tiempo, ese sitio era perfecto para perderse en sus pensamientos y sentir que las cosas estarían mejor que nunca.

-Hola-escuchó que alguien decía delante de él, levantó la mirada y se encontró con un hombre que no debía de tener más de 26 años y que llevaba unas gafas negras junto a su cabello negro perfectamente peinado con gel, le sonreía y sus ojos miel le decían que era feliz, tan feliz como nadie más lo pudiera ser en el mundo. Llevaba una camisa color verde oscuro y unos pantalones de tela negros, los zapatos eran de igual color-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-dijo pasados unos segundos y al ver que el muchacho lo miraba con atención.

-Kurt Hummel-dijo de una vez, pero en un hilo de voz.

-Un placer-dijo extendiendo su mano para que la tomara-Blaine Anderson-pero el muchacho no correspondió el gesto, pero eso no importaba, era normal que cosas así ocurrieran-Acompáñame-dijo indicando la otra puerta-Esa es mi consulta-dijo con tranquilidad y caminando hasta ahí. Kurt lo siguió instintivamente, seguramente ahí tendría que contarle todo lo que le ocurría y hacer de tripas corazón para no golpearlo por ser un intolerante de primera.

A penas ingresó en la habitación se dio cuenta de que estaba tan bien adornada como la recepción. Habían algunos cuadros de naturaleza muerta en las murallas, unos cuantos diplomas, un librero con objetos extraños y libros, un escritorio que tenía sobre él una taza de café y un notebook, y como el típico cliché del psicólogo estaban el gran sillón oscuro para el paciente y la silla acolchada para el especialista.

-Siéntate donde gustes-indicó el pelinegro, quien se acercó al escritorio y tomó un cuaderno y lápiz, eso sí era un gran cliché.

Kurt caminó hasta el sillón y se sentó en una esquina de él, desde ahí miraba todo a su alrededor y se sentía extrañamente seguro en ese lugar, tal vez la sobriedad que le entregaba era lo que estaba necesitando, pero cómo fuera sentía que ese sitió era el indicado para él.

-Cuéntame, Kurt-dijo con una sonrisa y sentándose en la silla que estaba junto a él-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-dijo acomodando sus lentes y mirándolo con atención.

-¿Por qué debería contarle algo? ¿Acaso le interesa?-dijo ariscamente y en un susurro.

-Realmente me interesa, pero tú eliges si contarme o no, no te voy a obligar-dijo suavemente y sin perturbarse, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones.

-¿No me va a obligar? Entonces ¿qué es lo que haces aquí precisamente?-dijo elevando su ceja derecha y poniéndose de pie-¿Te ganas el dinero fácil a costa de cualquier cosa que te digan? ¿Es así cierto?-dijo enfrentándolo furioso.

-No es tan sencillo-susurró sin quebrantar su impecable sonrisa-Pero si quieres decir que por escuchar y ayudar a las personas tengo un buen sueldo, sí, es cierto-dijo sin quitar sus ojos de los del castaño.

-Nunca me equivoco, menos con sujetos pedantes-susurró caminando hasta la puerta.

-Aunque te vayas tendrás que pagar esta sesión-dijo Blaine sin voltear a verlo y escuchando cómo Kurt detenía sus pasos.

-¿Qué?-susurró sin creer lo que escuchaba, giró a verlo y volvió a ponerse delante del pelinegro-¿Serás tan descarado para cobrar?-dijo indignado.

-¿Descarado?-dijo alzando una ceja-Sé que necesitas ayuda, el primer paso es aceptarlo y no lo haces, lo segundo es decir qué te ocurre y sé que no lo harás ahora, y para tu información-dijo poniéndose de pie y quedando delante del castaño-en vez de estar en una sesión contigo podría estar con otros pacientes y es por eso que igualmente tendrás que pagar.

-¿Estoy usando las horas de alguien más?-dijo sintiendo como su molestia incrementaba-Si esa es tu forma de ayudar a los pacientes-dijo furioso-no te está resultando para nada bien-dijo empuñando sus manos.

-Al menos sé que estás molesto, sé que es conmigo en este momento, pero por tu forma de actuar veo que hace mucho que cargas un gran peso sobre tus…-sintió un fuerte golpe en el rostro y se tambaleó cayendo de vuelta a su silla, miró sorprendido al castaño, tocó su mandíbula, sí, le dolía demasiado, ese muchacho tenía mucha fuerza.

-¡No necesito que me analicen!-gritó furioso-¡No necesito que tú vengas a decirme lo que me pasa o no! Porque nadie ha estado en mis zapatos y no serás tú quien venga a decirme lo que pasa por mi cabeza en este momento.

-Al menos ya hemos progresado-susurró arreglando su ropa y devolviendo sus anteojos a su lugar.

-No quiero hablar-dijo seriamente y caminando unos pasos fuera de la visual de Blaine, se rehusaba una vez más a contar lo que pasaba con él. Pasaron unos minutos en los que estuvieron en completo silencio, hasta que fue el pelinegro el encargado de romperlo.

-Si quieres podemos escuchar música-dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie y caminando a su computadora.

-No, gracias-dijo seriamente y encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque no lo admitiera y a pesar de haberle asestado ese golpe al psicólogo, se sentía bien en ese lugar, pero a la vez intimidado, aunque eso no pareciera posible, no después de lo que había hecho.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-dijo sentándose en la silla que estaba detrás de su escritorio-Son dos horas que podemos usar en lo que quieras-dijo con una sonrisa y con toda la calma del mundo, sí, tenía que tragarse el dolor que sentía en el rostro y seguramente eso le dejaría un gran moretón, pero cómo aprendió en la escuela de medicina, no debía importunar el ambiente que tenía con el paciente, independiente del dolor que él sintiera, porque si conseguía un mínimo progreso debía mantenerlo porque podía pasar mucho tiempo antes de que obtuviera algo más.

-Nada-dijo bajando la mirada y quedándose en silencio. Se sentía culpable de haberlo golpeado, pero eso se sintió tan liberador, pero aún así sabía que había sido incorrecto, porque Blaine sólo intentaba ayudar, aunque ese fuera su trabajo.

-Puedes leer si gustas, también podemos tomarnos un café o...-y seguía entregándole alternativas, lo cual estaba haciendo que volviera a impacientarse y sentía sus nervios crispándose nuevamente.

-¡No quiero nada!- gritó furioso y mirando con atención al psicólogo, sintió como un temblor invadía su cuerpo, como sus ojos se aguaban y las incontenibles ganas de llorar que había evitado en ese tiempo se hacían presentes.

El pelinegro caminó hasta él y sólo le entregó un pañuelo para que pudiera detener las lágrimas que silenciosamente caían por su rostro, pero él no lo aceptó. Sólo se quedó ahí, desahogándose en silencio y conteniendo las ganas de volver a golpear a ese tipo que lo miraba como si comprendiera la situación por la que estaba pasando.

Estuvieron en silencio por alrededor de media hora, en la que Blaine sólo estuvo sentado y pensando en cómo ingresar al mundo de Kurt sin que lo golpeara de nuevo. Mientras el ojiazul hacía lo imposible por no volver a llorar y alejar los recuerdos que hace más de una semana lo estaban volviendo loco y hacían que su rutina diaria se hubiese perdido, realmente se sentía solo y que poco a poco caía en un abismo del cual sería muy difícil salir si es que intentaba hacerlo.

-¿Te quieres ir?-dijo el psicólogo mirando al muchacho con atención, no había rabia en su voz ni lástima, sólo era una pregunta hecha con lo que parecía ser preocupación y tal vez algo de comprensión.

-¿Me puedo quedar un rato más?- preguntó sin mirarlo y acercándose a la ventana que estaba tras el sillón que servía para los pacientes.

-Sólo te queda una hora de consulta-dijo mirando su reloj-Puedes hacer lo que gustes-dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- preguntó de una vez el castaño sin mirar al pelinegro, sólo se limitaba a mirar por la ventana y notar los autos que pasaban por fuera del lugar.

-¿No lo sabes?-dijo frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo que se le estaban encubriendo más cosas de las que podría haber visto en esa hora que llevaban juntos.

-No, sólo sé que la consejera de la escuela le dijo a mi padre que viniera-dijo casi en un murmullo.

-Emma me contó que hace más de una semana que no vas a la escuela-dijo tanteando terreno y pensando que tal vez de esta forma podría llamar su atención y hacer que le dijera al menos algo de lo que le ocurría.

-¿Y por eso me mandó al psicólogo?-dijo alzando una ceja, pero sin voltear a verlo.

-Mencionó que eres un alumno de notas destacadas, que tienes un excelente gusto por la ropa, que eres gay y que por eso has sufrido de bullying en la escuela.

-¿Mi condición sexual es una anomalía acaso? ¿Por eso es que me enviaron aquí?-dijo furioso y cortante, realmente quería despellejar vivo a Blaine y de paso hacer lo mismo con la señorita Pillsbury.

-No, de hecho si eres homosexual está bien, siempre y cuando te sientas cómodo con ello-dijo seriamente-También dijo que te habían atacado de una forma bastante fuerte el día antes de que dejaras de ir a la escuela-dijo acercándose al ojiazul y poniéndose junto a él. Kurt sólo volteó a verlo y nuevamente las lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos- ¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Le interesa?-dijo cruzándose de brazos y girando a ver la ventana.

-Sí, quiero saber, por eso estoy preguntando-dijo simplemente y esperando por una respuesta, pero esta jamás llegó. Kurt volvía a estar en silencio y los minutos seguían pasando lentamente.

Habían pasado el resto de la hora en silencio. El castaño se limitaba a mirar por la ventana y secar sus lágrimas de vez en cuando, mientras el moreno esperaba sentado en el sillón acolchado a que Kurt se decidiera y le dijera de una vez por todas lo que le pasaba. Aunque él mejor que nadie sabía que no podía obligar a los pacientes a hablar o reconocer lo que les estaba sucediendo, por eso mismo dejó que el muchacho siguiera haciendo lo que estimase conveniente. Volvió a mirar la hora y suspiró cansado, la hora se había acabado y junto a eso la oportunidad de conocer qué estaba pasando por la cabeza del ojiazul, realmente no había contestado a casi nada de lo que había preguntado y él sólo conocía la versión que le había entregado Emma, lo que no era conveniente para él como profesional, ya que si el paciente no estaba dispuesto a abrirse y contar lo que sucedía, no había progreso, por mucho que el resto se encargara de hablar por él.

-Kurt-lo llamó el pelinegro poniéndose a su lado-Ya terminó la hora, pero cuando quieras hablar y te sientas preparado puedes llamar-dijo extendiéndole una tarjeta personal-Ahí están mi número de teléfono y...

-No, gracias-dijo sin tomar la pequeña tarjeta y caminando seriamente hasta la puerta.

-Fue un gusto conocerte-dijo viendo como el castaño se detenía con el pomo en una de sus manos y temblaba ligeramente-Espero que...

-Me violaron-dijo a penas en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente audible para Blaine-¿Es mi culpa?-dijo sin girar a verlo y sintiendo que debió haber callado, que debió seguir tal como había ido hasta ahora, en absoluto silencio.

-No, nunca...-pero no alcanzó a decir más, porque Kurt abrió la puerta y se fue rápidamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marierux:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, esperamos que te guste este segundo capítulo. Gracias por leer y comentar, ya que ahora no sólo verás sufrir a Kurt, sino que su situación trae más de una consecuencia. Nos leemos!

**akaaka:** Muchas gracias! esperamos que te guste la continuación, qué estés muy bien y gracias por leer!

**DessKlaine:** Exacto! OMG! Porque lo que puede pasar entre ellos y lo que se viene en el próximo capítulo... es de temer realmente, ya que lo que afecte a Kurt afectará a más de un personaje y créenos cuando te decimos que todo puede ser más complicado de lo que parece. Gracias por leer y comentar, esperamos te guste lo que sigue! nos leemos!

**candy:** Cierto, en muchas historias violan a Kurt, y todo eso tiene una gran consecuencia, aquí no es la excepción, pero el hecho de que Blaine sea el psicólogo y que aparezca otro personaje en acción en este capítulo, es lo que puede hacer la diferencia. Esperamos que te guste lo que sigue! Gracias por leer y comentar =)

Gracias como siempre por seguirnos en esta historia, esperamos que lo que sigue sea de su completo agrado, nos estamos leyendo :)

Julieloveskurt-Anixita

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene Lemmon.**

* * *

><p>Kurt salió del despacho de Blaine furiosamente, azotando la puerta tras él y dando zancadas que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en un trote acelerado, con sus manos cubría su boca tratando de mitigar el llanto que escapaba sin control; mientras la recepcionista miraba atónita su huida.<p>

Finalmente llego a la puerta de vidrio por la que apenas unas horas antes había entrado; suavemente recargo su frente en ella, tratando de recuperar su respiración, pues entre el haber corrido y el llanto era demasiado difícil hacerlo con normalidad. La sensación del cristal frio sobre su piel le provoco un escalofrió que recorrió su espalda y entonces ya no pudo más, el llanto que había estado aguantando desde que salió de su casa lo hizo desplomarse al piso sollozando sonoramente y temblando sin control.

De nuevo la misma pregunta que había rondado por su mente durante todos estos días volvía a golpearlo… ¿POR QUÉ? Era todo lo que quería saber, ¿Por qué a él le había sucedido esto? ¿Por qué además de todos los malos ratos que ya tenía que pasar en la escuela tenía que venir ahora esto? ¿Por qué no era capaz de hablar y sacar a la luz al culpable? ¿Por qué seguir viviendo si su vida era un infierno? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? ¿Por qué a nadie le importaba lo que le sucediera? ¿Por qué no simplemente desaparecía de la faz de la tierra?

Después de llorar por lo que pareció una eternidad, se detuvo; hipando se limpio las lágrimas que ya estaban marcando surcos sobre su rostro con la manga de su abrigo, se levanto del piso con dificultad, y luego acomodo su ropa y su cabello. Se detuvo a mirar a su alrededor un momento y trato de hacer un recuento de lo que había vivido en las últimas dos horas; dentro del consultorio de Blaine había sucedido algo, ciertamente lo sabía, durante esas dos horas había experimentado un sentimiento de paz que no había sentido desde quien sabe cuando, sus temores se habían ido, o por lo menos se habían hecho pequeños. A pesar de que Blaine era un pedante que parecía estar más interesado en el costo de las consultas, tenía _algo_ que Kurt aun no podía descifrar, ese algo le había inspirado algo parecido a la confianza y le había hecho revelar su secreto mejor guardado. Si se ponía a pensar en un porque, definitivamente no lo había, simplemente había sucedido; no sabía si había sido sus insistencia a hacerlo a hablar, la calma con la que había recibido el golpe que le había propinado, o la inquebrantable sonrisa que mantuvo durante las dos horas de sesión; incluso llego a sentir por un momento que al psicólogo le interesaba lo que le sucedía. Definitivamente Kurt no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido ahí.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando a lo lejos vio la camioneta de su padre estacionarse en la acera de enfrente; respiro profundamente un par de veces y luego camino lentamente para encontrarse con su padre. Mientras cruzaba la calle le hizo una seña de saludo y trato de sonreírle, aunque ciertamente no pudo más que poner una mueca chueca en su rostro. Burt le abrió la puerta del copiloto y le sonrió, lentamente Kurt se acomodo en el asiento y no dijo nada. Burt lo miro unos segundos esperando a que dijera algo, pero no sucedió; el ojiazul solo centro su atención en sus manos que descansaban en su regazo. Burt entendió y puso en marcha el auto.

Durante todo el camino, Burt miraba a Kurt intermitentemente, tratando de buscar la forma de hacerle plática, su hijo tenía la miraba clavada en algún sitio de la ventana. Definitivamente esta no era la reacción que Burt esperaba de su hijo después de su primera sesión de terapia psicológica; claro que no esperaba que Kurt saliera del consultorio riendo y parloteando como siempre lo había hecho, sin embargo si esperaba por lo menos un avance, una señal de que estaban llendo por el camino correcto, desgraciadamente ahora parecía estar peor; su rostro no reflejaba más que tristeza, a pesar de que cuando sus miradas se cruzaban el castaño intentaba sonreírle. El recuerdo de lo que ahora Burt llamaba _el viejo Kurt_ hizo que un puño invisible estrujara su corazón dentro de su pecho, así que decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y hacerle alguna pregunta cualquiera, por lo menos para saber que su hijo no se había quedado mudo.

—Kurt— dijo el mecánico tímidamente, mirando a su hijo por el rabillo del ojo —KURT— levanto la voz al ver que el muchacho no respondía

El ojiazul salió de su letargo con un pequeño brinco y miro a Burt:

—¿Qué sucede?— respondió el castaño mientras se detenían en un semáforo en rojo

Burt aclaro su garganta y dijo —¿Te gustaría algo especial para cenar? Creo que es hora de poner en práctica las clases de cocina que me has estado dando—

El ojiazul frunció el ceño, negó con la cabeza y respondió —Cualquier cosa esta bien, no tengo hambre de todos modos— luego regreso su mirada hacia la ventana. Burt tomo con fuerza el volante, frustrado ante su intento fallido, sin embargo no se rindió:

—Tal vez podría preparar esa ensalada que te gusta, con los productos orgánicos que tanto insistes en comprar, y luego podría acompañarte a ver alguna de tus películas musicales—

El castaño solo lo miro de nuevo fugazmente y asintió un par de veces mientras se mordía el labio; después de esto Burt decidió dar por terminada la charla y volvió a centrar su atención en el camino.

Veinte minutos después ya estaban estacionándose en el garaje de la residencia Hummel, el ojiazul bajo rápidamente del auto, abrió la casa con su juego de llaves y camino directamente a encerrarse a su habitación. Burt solo lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el pasillo.

—La cena estará lista en un rato— grito el hombre mientras caminaba a la cocina, recibiendo como respuesta el estruendo de la puerta de Kurt cerrada de golpe.

Ya en la cocina, se dispuso a sacar los ingredientes de la ensalada y los puso en la mesa que estaba al centro de la habitación; cuando tomo la lechuga y empezó a deshojarla, recordó que hace mucho tiempo que él no se hacía cargo de la cena, siempre era Kurt el que estaba de aquí para allá en la cocina, preparando platillos a base de vegetales y hierbas que más bien parecían comida de conejo, siempre era Kurt el que estaba ahí dándole fuerza y ánimos para seguir el día a día, el que no lo dejaba sentirse solo; incluso en esos días del año en los que la ausencia de su esposa se sentía más fuerte.

Pero ahora no era así… Burt aun tenía fresco en su memoria el recuerdo de un Kurt completamente ausente cruzando la puerta de entrada unos días atrás; sus enormes ojos abiertos y perdidos, su respiración sonora y acelerada, su cabello algo desordenado. Al igual que el día de hoy, el castaño había subido las escaleras con dificultad, llendo directamente a su habitación y encerrándose ahí; confundido el mecánico había intentado hablar con él, descubrir que le sucedía a su hijo; pero lo único que obtuvo con respuesta fue un "_no me siento bien, seguramente me contagie de ese virus que ronda McKinley últimamente"._

Al día siguiente las cosas habían transcurrido igual, Kurt se rehusó a levantarse de la cama para ir a la escuela, al parecer seguía enfermo. Y de alguna manera Burt le creyó, su hijo siempre había sido un alumno modelo, siempre era el primero en levantarse con entusiasmo y nunca faltaba a la escuela a menos de que fuera por causas de fuerza mayor. Sin embargo los días pasaron y las cosas empeoraron, Kurt dejo de comer, apenas y tocaba la comida que Burt le llevaba a su habitación y no quería hablar, solo quería dormir; tampoco quería ver al doctor ni ir al hospital.

Asi que una mañana Burt decidió ir a McKinley para saber más acerca del supuesto virus del que su hijo se había contagiado, sin embargo se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando la enfermera le aseguro que ningún alumno se había presentado enfermo en las últimas semanas. Cuando el mecánico se disponía a caminar por los pasillos de la preparatoria rumbo a la salida completamente abatido y confundido, se encontró con Emma Pillsbury, al verlo el rostro de la mujer se obscureció de inmediato, ella lo invito a su oficina y le pregunto por Kurt; fue ahí cuando Burt pudo finalmente hablar con alguien de lo que le sucedía a su hijo. Emma lo escucho atentamente con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro, y sin más le entrego la tarjeta de presentación de un psicólogo, asegurándole que era la forma más segura y cercana de ayudar a Kurt.

Sin embargo, no había sucedido nada. El hombre se quito la gorra de beisbol que usaba ese día y la lanzo al piso frustrado mientras se frotaba a frente; después de hoy, ya no sabía que más hacer.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, sirvió un plato de ensalada y un poco de jugo de frutas en un vaso grande y lo puso sobre una bandeja para llevárselo al ojiazul. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kurt, toco un par de veces pero no recibió respuesta, así que abrió lentamente la puerta y entro. Kurt estaba boca arriba sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre su estomago.

—Tu cena esta lista hijo— dijo Burt, mientras ponía la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche

Kurt abrió los ojos y se incorporo recargándose sobre sus codos para mirar a su padre

—No debiste haberte molestado trayéndola hasta aquí, te dije que no tenía hambre—

Burt no hizo mucho caso del último comentario de su hijo, tomo el plato de la bandeja y se lo entrego. Kurt lo miro con el ceño fruncido y vacilo un poco antes de tomarlo. El castaño miro a su padre, el gesto del hombre era de genuina preocupación, y a pesar de todo, eso aun le importaba, su padre era todo para él y no quería hacerle daño, así que lentamente comenzó a comer.

El hombre se sentó al borde de la cama y espero a que Kurt diera un par de bocados a su ensalada y comenzó a hablar:

—¿Qué tal la sesión con el doctor Anderson?—

Kurt bajo la mirada al plato y comenzó a juguetear con las hojas de lechuga y el tenedor, luego en un susurro respondió:

—Bien, ya sabes cómo son esas cosas…—

—¿Cómo te sientes después de hablar con él?— cuestiono Burt

—Bien…— susurro Kurt sin despegar la mirada del plato.

Burt cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente tratando de no explotar, no era posible que todos sus intentos por avanzar un poco en este asunto terminaran con Kurt respondiendo monosílabos. Después de calmarse un poco volvió a intentar suavemente:

—¿Cuándo piensas volver a la escuela Kurt? No es bueno que pierdas tantas clases—

Pero Kurt no respondió, seguía jugando con la comida, en ese momento Burt ya no pudo controlarse más, todo eso era demasiado; las lagrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos, por impulso tomo a Kurt de las muñecas con una mano y con la otra tomo la barbilla del castaño y levanto su rostro para que lo mirara.

—Kurt, hijo; por favor dime algo, lo que sea. Dime que te sucede, dime qué puedo hacer para ayudarte; pero por favor respóndeme—

El ojiazul fijo sus ojos en los de Burt y su sangre se helo, no era posible que ahora también estuviera haciendo sufrir a su padre, lo estaba dañando con sus tonterías; por no hablarle con la verdad y decirle lo que le sucedía, por ser tan débil. Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía decirle la verdad de lo que había ocurrido, eso haría que las cosas se pusieran peor, lo dañaría aun más si revelaba todo, su corazón no podría soportarlo y volvería a caer enfermo y simplemente no lo merecía, su padre merecía tranquilidad una vez en su vida, había lidiado con tanto en los últimos años y todo por su culpa. Tenía que hacer algo, por su padre; el ya no importaba.

El castaño respiro profundamente y trato de poner su mejor cara —No me pasa nada papá, de verdad; simplemente estaba cansado, de las tareas y de todo el esfuerzo que conlleva la escuela. Pero tienes razón, es tiempo de volver sino tendré muchos problemas— hubo una pausa larga, Burt solo miraba a su hijo tratando de descifrar si lo que le decía era cierto. Kurt supo de inmediato que su respuesta no había sonado convincente, así que saco toda la fuerza que tuvo para continuar:

—El lunes volveré a la escuela, lo prometo; me esforzare para ponerme al corriente y después todo estará mejor, ya verás papá—

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el castaño se lanzo a los brazos de su padre y lo abrazo fuertemente. Burt tardo unos segundos en responder el abrazo pero se sintió un poco más tranquilo al rodear la delicada figura de su hijo.

—Te prometo que no volverás a preocuparte por mi papá, no más— Kurt le susurro al oído.

Ambos se abrazaron por unos segundos más, mientras Burt deseaba con todo su ser que su hijo estuviera diciendo la verdad, Kurt se daba cuenta que ya no había vuelta atrás; tenía que volver a McKinley, por su padre, por él tenía que hacer todo su esfuerzo por volver a ese infierno, por volver a toparse con quien había arruinado su vida sin piedad alguna y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Incluso tal vez tendría que volver al consultorio de Anderson. Solo esperaba que de alguna forma sus esfuerzos valieran la pena.

* * *

><p>Blaine reacciono completamente hasta que la puerta del consultorio retumbo frente a él, definitivamente la revelación de Kurt le había tomado por sorpresa. Se paso las manos por el rostro y dio un par de pasos hasta alcanzar la silla de su escritorio, lentamente se sentó sin despegar la mirada de la puerta.<p>

No era a primera vez que tenía un paciente que se rehusaba a hablar, que se ponía a la defensiva o que no se prestaba para generar empatía. Tampoco era el primer paciente que lo atacaba, todos los días recibía por lo menos una amenaza agresiva o una mirada fulminante; y tristemente no era la primera vez que tenía un paciente que había sido violado.

Sin embargo, Kurt Hummel era diferente; regularmente las personas que habían atravesado ese tipo de situaciones llegaban al consultorio demandando toda la ayuda posible, si bien no lo expresaban abiertamente, alguna acción o frase inconsciente los delataba. Pero con Kurt no había sido así. Blaine ya tenía un antecedente para comenzar con Kurt, Emma Pillsbury le había hablado de los problemas que presentaba Kurt, pero no lo comento en un principio, esperaba que Kurt lo dijera voluntariamente; pero nada sucedía, el joven solo estaba a la defensiva. Hasta cierto punto sus barreras resultaban admirables, ni siquiera el lenguaje corporal lo delataba, la frente siempre en alto, la espalda recta, un aire de superioridad que parecía ser nato; incluso la forma de cuestionarlo, eran atípicas en una persona que atravesaba problemas como los de Kurt. Por eso, luego de un rato de insistencia y nada de avance, decidió probarlo; incrementar su furia hasta que explotara, meterse completamente al papel del analista. No fue necesario mucho esfuerzo, cuando el ojimiel sintió el puño de Kurt impactándose sobre su rostro después de la primera intrusión a su zona de confort, sabía que había dado en el blanco.

Pero eso duro muy poco, inmediatamente Kurt había levantado de nuevo su muralla invisible y se había negado a hablar, y a explicar el porqué de las lagrimas que caían sobre su rostro. Entonces Blaine lo supo, supo que la versión de Emma era apenas el principio de algo más grande y serio; pero no podía probar nada si Kurt no hablaba.

El resto de la sesión, Blaine se dedico a pensar en formas de llegar a Kurt, estaba resignado a que por ese día no iba a lograr nada; tal vez por eso la revelación final lo descontrolo tanto, o tal vez por los pocos segundos de vulnerabilidad genuina que Kurt mostro antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

El psicólogo brinco en su asiento cuando el teléfono sobre su escritorio sonó, tomándolo por sorpresa; con un movimiento torpe lo respondió para encontrar la voz de su secretaria detrás de la bocina para avisarle que se retiraría; Blaine volvió a sorprenderse cuando miro al reloj se dio cuenta que habían pasado casi cuarenta minutos desde que Kurt se había ido. Asi que decidió que también era momento de irse; tranquilamente tomo sus cosas, las guardo en su portafolio y salió hacia el estacionamiento con rumbo a su casa, para no volver hasta el lunes.

El camino de regreso a casa fue muy tranquilo, en cuanto abordó su auto encendió la radio y comenzó a cantar. Cantar seguía siendo la única cosa que lo relajaba al instante, por unos momentos se olvidaba de quién era y todas las responsabilidades que su profesión conllevaba.

A mitad del camino se detuvo en su restaurante italiano favorito para comprar algo de cenar, ya que la cocina no era uno de sus talentos, y finalmente después de media hora ya estaba frente a la puerta de su departamento.

Blaine vivía en un hermoso departamento de tres recamaras con vista a la ciudad en una buena zona de la ciudad, el cual compartía con su novio Sebastian Smythe; ambos eran muy felices viviendo juntos. Él y Sebastian se habían conocido en su último año de preparatoria en Dalton, la química entre ellos fue innegable desde el primer momento en el que cruzaron miradas, rápidamente se volvieron amigos cercanos; ambos compartían la pasión por el canto y las mismas ambiciones e incluso las aspiraciones a futuro. Después de un par de meses de amistad, Sebastian decidió dar el siguiente paso en su relación y le declaro su amor.

La mayoría de sus amigos y conocidos no le veían futuro a dicho noviazgo, Blaine siempre había sido el chico sonriente, tranquilo, centrado, impecable y jovial, Sebastian en cambio era el extrovertido, arrogante, superficial y frio; sin embargo sus personalidades se complementaban de una manera única y a la larga esto era lo que los seguía manteniendo juntos.

Después de graduarse ambos decidieron ir por el camino de la medicina, aunque desde diferentes perspectivas; Sebastian tomo el camino que lo llevaría a cumplir su eterna ambición de ser cirujano plástico, y Blaine descubrió que lo suyo era ayudar a las personas de forma más cercana y decidió convertirse en psicólogo. Durante sus años de universidad su relación sufrió altibajos, peleas en su mayoría; luego dejaron de verse por algunos meses, trataron de salir con otras personas y probar otras cosas; sin embargo no fue difícil darse cuenta de que lo que tenían iba más allá de dichos conflictos y volvieron a estar juntos para no volver a separase jamás, o hasta ahora era lo que seguían esperando.

Al entrar al departamento, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que estaba solo en casa, Sebastian aun no había llegado; rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina y puso las bolsas que contenían a cena sobre la barra de la cocina y se dispuso a arreglar la mesa para cenar. Regularmente los viernes eran los días que más tiempo pasaban juntos, ya que debido a sus horarios era muy difícil que coincidieran, por eso intentaban que cada uno de esos momentos fuera especial.

Después de dejar todo listo para cenar, Blaine se dirigió a su oficina y decidió trabajar un poco hasta que Sebastian llegara. Saco su cuaderno de notas de su portafolio y comenzó a analizar las anotaciones que había hecho de cada paciente del día. Registro los cambios y avances en cada uno de ellos y luego comenzó a transcribirlos en el expediente de cada uno de ellos que guardaba en su computadora; cuando llego a las notas de la sesión de Kurt se dio cuenta que estas estaban en blanco, dejo su libreta de lado y se recargo en el respaldo de su silla, ¿Qué debía hacer con Kurt? No sabía si tenía que abrirle un expediente, pues no tenía la certeza de que el ojiazul regresara para otra sesión; no sabía ni siquiera como comenzar a redactar un perfil para el joven, no tenía idea de cómo proceder.

Suspiro y decidió que lo mejor era consultar algo de teoría, se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia el librero donde guardaba su enorme colección de libros y tomo un par, regreso a su asiento y se enfrasco en su lectura, no fue hasta que escucho la puerta de entrada que despego la vista del texto.

—Blaine, ¿Estas en casa?— La familiar voz de Sebastian lo hizo sonreír al instante.

—En la oficina Seb— respondió el moreno

Segundos después la puerta de la oficina se abrió y el rostro de Sebastian apareció con aquella sonrisa que solamente se mostraba con Blaine, sin un gramo de arrogancia.

—Mírate nadamas, siempre trabajando— dijo Smythe mientras entraba a la habitación y caminaba hacia donde estaba Blaine sentado mientras se despojaba de su bata blanca característica de los doctores, el aludido solo sonrió y asintió, luego pregunto mientras cerraba el libro que tenia frente a él:

—¿Qué tal tu día?—

—Lo de siempre; embelleciendo al mundo una persona a la vez— el ojiverde respondió mientras se sentaba sobre el regazo del ojimiel —Y tú qué clase de-…. Oh rayos, Blaine ¿Qué te paso en el rostro?— Sebastian tomo la barbilla de Blaine y giro su rostro hasta que el pómulo inflamado y enrojecido de Blaine estuvo frente a sus ojos.

El moreno se quedo en silencio unos segundos, ya había olvidado el golpe que adornaba su rostro. —Ah, esto… no es nada, solo algo que se salió un poco de control—

Sebastian se levanto y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras agitaba sus brazos en el aire.

—¿Un poco? Blaine por Dios UN POCO, no puedo creer que sigan sucediendo estas cosas, ¿Qué fue ahora, un esquizofrénico, un sociópata, una mujer divorciada?—

Blaine se levanto y lo detuvo frente a él, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Smythe y le dijo tranquilamente:

—No, ninguno de ellos; fue un adolescente, apenas tuvimos la primer sesión, se sintió presionado y se altero un poco, no es nada de gravedad— El moreno puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Sebastian y sonrió para tranquilizarlo —No fue nada Seb, de verdad te aseguro que para mañana no se verá tan escandaloso como ahora—

Sebastian tomo la mano de Blaine y deposito un suave beso en sus nudillos —Esta bien, te creo; ahora vamos a cenar, muero de hambre—

La cena fue muy agradable, ambos hablaron de sus trabajos y como había transcurrido su semana y luego Sebastian conto algunas anécdotas acerca de sus compañeros en el hospital. Cuando terminaron de cenar Sebastian se dispuso a recoger la mesa y a poner los trastes en el lavavajillas, y Blaine dijo que se sentía cansado y que tomaría una ducha.

El ojiverde lo vio perderse por el pasillo que llevaba hacia su habitación y negó con la cabeza; el moreno había estado muy poco participativo durante la cena y apenas había tocado su comida. Era algo extraño, pero este tipo de episodios eran típicos de su rutina, Blaine siempre tenía la cabeza perdida entre los problemas de sus pacientes; y eso era algo que Sebastian amaba de su novio, su pasión por el bienestar ajeno, la entrega total a su profesión, tanta dedicación; cada uno de sus pacientes recibía el cien por ciento de su atención y el pelinegro movía cielo, mar y tierra para ayudarlos y hacer su vida mejor; Blaine siempre había sido así, noble y cuidadoso. Sin embargo esta noche había sido diferente, Blaine había estado completamente ausente, y la preocupación y la incertidumbre se reflejaban en su rostro.

Cuando Smythe termino de limpiarla cocina decidió que la mejor manera de saber que sucedía con Blaine era preguntarle, se dirigió a su habitación y cuando entro en ella, Blaine estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama con una mano sobre el golpe de su rostro; ni siquiera había tomado su ducha, seguía ahí completamente vestido. Sebastian suspiro y se sentó junto a él y paso su brazo por los hombros del pelinegro, acercándolo a él.

—¿No quieres contarme que más sucede con ese chico?—

Blaine rodeo la cintura de Sebastian con sus brazos y se recargo en el hombro del ojiverde:

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, va contra mi ética profesional—

Sebastian soltó una risita y luego continúo:

—Además yo también soy médico, la gente me importa y no andaré divulgando por ahí la vida de tus pacientes; además, tu mejor que nadie sabes que si eso te está preocupando demasiado, lo mejor es que lo hables con alguien, antes de que el panorama empeore—

Blaine se enderezo hasta que pudo ver a Sebastian a los ojos y con una sonrisa irónica dijo:

—¿Estas tratando de usar mis métodos contra mí?—

—No puedes culparme, aprendí del experto— respondió Smythe

Blaine sonrió de lado y volvió a acomodar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio; Sebastian tenía razón, tenía que hablar acerca de Kurt con alguien antes de que su cabeza explotara, por supuesto que no iba a decirlo todo; además tal vez hablar con Sebastian le iba ayudar a encontrar las respuestas. Suspiro y comenzó su relato

—Bueno, este chico… Kurt, tiene un problema muy grave; sin embargo no parece querer que lo ayude, no quiere hablar y esta siempre a la defensiva, está furioso y ni siquiera se con certeza si volverá a sesión. Pero de alguna forma se que debo ayudarlo, pero no sé cómo—

Sebastian le dio un beso en la frente a Blaine y luego le respondió:

—Blaine, si el necesita ayuda volverá; tal vez no pronto, pero lo hará; se dará cuenta de que quieres ayudarlo y cuando menos te lo esperes se abrirá a ti. Sé que no es necesario que te diga esto, tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, pero a veces te concentras tanto en ayudar a tus pacientes que pierdes el camino… Por suerte estoy aquí para regresarte el rumbo—

El ojiverde tomo el rostro de Blaine entre sus manos y lo miro fijamente —Por ahora creo que es momento de que te relajes un poco y te concentres solo en ti y en tu pobre novio que extraña tenerte entre sus brazos toda la semana— luego comenzó a dar pequeños besos por todo el rostro de Blaine —No te preocupes por nada, yo me encargare de que te relajes y olvides todo lo que te agobia—

Anderson sonrió y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, los labios de Sebastian se posaron sobre los suyos con un beso ansioso. Blaine correspondió al instante separando sus labios y dando entrada inmediata a la cálida lengua de Sebastian, quien comenzó a empujar lentamente a Blaine para que quedara de espaldas a la cama, inmediatamente el ojiverde se posiciono sobre el moreno y siguió besándolo. Blaine comenzó a pasear sus manos por la espalda de Sebastian, clavando sus uñas intentando ahogar los gemidos que este le provocaba al morder su labio inferior. Se besaron intensamente hasta que la ausencia de aire para respirar se hizo imposible de sobrellevar; ambos se miraron un momento, como tantas veces lo habían hecho, diciendo sin necesidad de palabras cuanto se necesitaban. Sebastian se enderezo solo para deshacerse de su camisa, sus pantalones y su ropa interior hábilmente, luego volvió a atacar el cuello de Blaine con sus labios mientras el moreno jugueteaba con su cabello cobrizo. Blaine se estremeció al sentir la erección de Sebastian rozando la suya, inmediatamente levanto la cadera en un movimiento rápido para aumentar el contacto. Ante esto Sebastian comenzó a desabotonar con rapidez la camisa de Blaine, cuando termino con los botones la deslizo sobre los hombros de Blaine y este termino de quitársela mientras Sebastian iba llenando de besos el camino de piel recién había quedado descubierto, Anderson gimió ante el contacto de los labios húmedos de Sebastian y llevo sus manos al trasero de este, los dedos de Blaine presionaban firmemente la piel de su novio, mientras Smythe seguía concentrado dejando marcas violáceas por todo el pecho descubierto de Blaine y su clavícula. El moreno seguía moviéndose frenéticamente debajo de Sebastian. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba decir nada, se conocían tan bien que sabían que necesitaba cada uno.

Las manos de Sebastian descendieron suavemente por el cuerpo de Blaine, hasta que una de ellas alcanzo la entrepierna del moreno y comenzó a acariciar lentamente su miembro sobre la tela del pantalón de Anderson, el ojimiel gimió con fuerza, arqueando la espalda y tomando el rostro del ojiverde y jalándolo con fuerza para volver a besarlo. Sebastian decidió que ya no debía hacer esperar más a Blaine y comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones del moreno con agilidad; primero se deshizo del cinturón, lanzándolo por los aires, y luego rápidamente abrió el botón y el cierre del ojimiel. Mientras la lengua de Blaine se deslizaba por su paladar, el ojiverde tomo el miembro de Blaine firmemente con su mano y comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza, Blaine gimió tan fuerte que el sonido retumbo en las paredes de la habitación, ante cada sacudida, el moreno perdía más el control.

—Oh por Dios… Seb… Sebastian; mas rápido por…por favor—

Los gemidos de Blaine y la expresión de su rostro era lo más erótico que Sebastian hubiera presenciado en toda su vida, Blaine tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, sus uñas se enterraban en su espalda y la sensación de dolor lo hacía perderse más. Un par de gemidos del moreno fueron suficientes para que se corriera sobre su estomago con fuerza, sin embargo no dejo que la fuerza de su orgasmo lo distrajera de su tarea con Blaine, el moreno gritaba más fuerte que antes, dejándole saber a Sebastian que también estaba al borde del éxtasis. Un par de sacudidas firmes y finalmente Blaine se corrió sobre la mano de Sebastian. El moreno soltó un último gemido y su cuerpo se relajo completamente. Smythe rodo para quedar recostado a su lado y luego rodeo la cintura de Blaine con sus brazos, mientras daba pequeños besos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora?— pregunto el ojiverde susurrando en el odio de Blaine

—Mejor que nunca— respondió le moreno, con la respiración entrecortada.

Sebastian sonrió y comenzó a dejarse vencer por el cansancio. Blaine se acomodo sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, más tranquilo. Por ahora Kurt ya no ocupaba más sus pensamientos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Candy:** ¡Hola! muchas gracias por comentar :) Me alegra bastante que te haya gustado el que Sebastian sea novio de Blaine; ciertamente Smythe no es muy querido por todos los fans Klaine, sin embargo es un buen personaje. Aun no podemos adelantarte bastantes detalles acerca del atacante de Kurt, pero las dudas se irán resolviendo paulatinamente. Y respecto a Emma, solo queda decir que ella sabe más de lo que cualquiera. Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, ojala lo que este nuevo capitulo sea de tu completo agrado; cuídate mucho y nos estamos leyendo.

**DessKlaine:** ¡Hola! muchas gracias por comentar :) Lo se, como he dicho antes Sebastian no es el personaje más querido, pero ya veras que valdrá la pena darle una oportunidad. Muchas gracias por la confianza, de verdad no sera defraudada :) Burt es un excelente padre, Kurt es lo único que tiene en el mundo y hará lo que sea porque este bien, aunque aun siga confundido. Y bueno, respecto a Blaine y Kurt solo puedo decir que esto apenas empieza. Espero que te guste lo que sigue a continuación, gracias por comentar; abrazos, nos leemos luego :)

**Marierux:** ¡Hola Mariela!, como siempre muchas gracias por tu comentario :) Creo que casi todos coincidimos y no queremos mucho a Sebatian, sin embargo este es uno diferente y veras que te agradara. Blaine de verdad la tiene más que difícil con Kurt, sin embargo las cosas irán tomando rumbo conforme pasen los capítulos, ya veras. Burt es un excelente padre y siempre ha confiado en Kurt, tienen una buena relación y nunca habían tenido problemas de esta índole entre ellos, por eso le es difícil pensar que Kurt oculta algo; si el el dice que esta bien, lo esta porque confía en la palabra de su hijo; aunque como viste Burt ya no esta del todo tranquilo, él es así va descubriendo las cosas a su ritmo y a su modo. Y si, Kurt sufre pero aun hay mucho que ver. Muchas gracias de verdad por comentar, disfruta lo que sigue y nos estamos leyendo muy pronto :)

**adriana11:** ¡Hola! muchísimas gracias por comentar, ojala te guste lo que sigue, cuídate y que estés muy bien, suerte :)

Muchas gracias por comentar y leer! Ahora verán un poco más de lo que ocurre en la relación de Blaine y Sebastian. Además, notarán otra faceta de Kurt, esperamos sea de su agrado lo que sigue.

**_La canción que aparece en este capítulo es I want to hold your hand, The Beatles_**

Gracias por leer!

julieloveskurt-Anixita

* * *

><p>Había pasado más de tres semanas desde que fuera su consulta con Kurt Hummel. Realmente no le extrañaba que el castaño no hubiese vuelto a la terapia, porque lo que estaba pasando era bastante grave, pero tampoco lo dejaba tranquilo, ya que Emma lo había llamado al menos tres veces por semana para saber si el ojiazul había ido, pero su respuesta siempre era la misma, no ha pedido una hora.<p>

Y ahí se encontraba nuevamente, en su despacho leyendo libros y libros de cómo podría manejar la situación del joven Hummel, eso en caso de que tuviera que volver a tratarlo o si volvía a presentarse alguien con las mismas características del muchacho. Aunque no valía la pena engañarse, porque aunque el primer día hubiese dicho que no se dejaría atrapar por esas dos horas que estuvo con el muchacho, ahora tenía que admitir que estaba más que absorto en lo que pudiera pasar con el castaño.

Después de hablar con Sebastian y de poner su mente más tranquila, se dio cuenta de que lo que necesitaba Kurt era alguien con quien hablar, pero aún así no sabía cómo contactarlo para que eso ocurriera, y tampoco era su deber como terapeuta contactarlo, ya que el ojiazul debía volver por sí solo. Y si no lo hacía nunca, bueno, tal vez era lo mejor. Aunque le preocupaba bastante lo que estaba sucediendo con él.

-¿Me tomarás en cuenta?-escuchó cómo alguien le decía con molestia.

-¿Qué?-dijo alzando la mirada del libro que hace más de una hora sostenía en sus manos.

-Blaien-suspiró Sebastian-Llegué hace tres minutos y no me has saludado, mucho menos prestado atención.

-Lo siento-suspiró cansado-es que he estado estudiando y…

-Tranquilo-dijo con una sonrisa y rodeando el escritorio para acercarse a él-sabes que entiendo la atención que pones a tus pacientes, nunca te lo recriminaré-dijo bajando hasta el rostro de Blaine-sólo quiero mi beso de media tarde-murmuró uniendo sus labios a los del pelinegro, quien simplemente sonrió y se dejó besar con suavidad por su pareja.

-¡_No puede entrar!-_escucharon ambos que alguien gritaba-_¡Ya le dije que yo le avisaré al señor Anderson de su presencia!-_al instante escucharon un golpe seco en la puerta.

-Iré a ver-dijo el joven Smythe.

-No…-intentó detenerlo Blaine, pero el ojiverde ya estaba en la puerta, la abrió y al instante entró un chico castaño más bajo que él.

-Kurt-murmuró Blaine boquiabierto.

-Blaine-susurró mirando al especialista, el chico de McKinley tenía su cabello alborotado y un moretón en el pómulo derecho, junto a eso un poco de sangre adornaba la comisura de sus labios.

-Traeré el botiquín-dijo Sebastian cerrando la puerta y caminando al pequeño cuarto de baño que tenía el psicólogo en su despacho. A los segundos volvió con una caja de color blanco y se la entregó a Blaine, quien simplemente agradeció con una mirada y al instante su pareja se marchó sin decir nada, porque estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones justo cuando él llegaba para que almorzaran juntos.

Kurt se había sentado en el sillón de los pacientes y Blaine se había puesto junto a él, le limpiaba el rostro con cuidado, dando suaves toques con un algodón, lo que hacía que el castaño se sintiera importante, al menos para una persona. Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos en silencio, en los que los pensamientos de ambos vagaron en diversas situaciones. El joven Hummel recordando todo lo que había ocurrido en esos últimos días y el especialista intentando descifrar qué había puesto de esa forma al muchacho, porque realmente lo preocupaba su condición y sobre todo la declaración que le dio la primera vez que se vieron.

-Dis… discul…-intentó decir el ojiazul.

-Tranquilo-murmuró Blaine cerrando el botiquín y dejándolo en su escritorio, luego volvió junto a Kurt, a quien ayudó a recostarse en el sillón-descansa, por favor-murmuró notando que parte de su ropa estaba rota-¿quieres comer?-preguntó viendo la comida que Sebastian había dejado sobre la mesa.

-¿Puedo?-dijo en un hilo de voz, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

-Claro-dijo Blaine con tranquilidad-tengo comida china y…

-Eso está bien-aceptó el castaño viendo como Blaine le entregaba una pequeña caja que contenía arroz y carne mongoliana-gracias yo…

-No te preocupes, esto corre por cuenta de la casa-dijo sonriendo y notando el leve rubor en el rostro del muchacho, pero no reparó más de lo suficiente en eso-¿me podrías contar por qué estás aquí?-dijo preocupado y sentándose en su silla acolchada.

-No-dijo bajando la mirada y dejando de comer.

-Entonces ¿de qué quieres hablar?-dijo cruzándose de piernas y mirándolo con atención.

-¿Esto será cómo una consulta?-dijo sorprendido, ante eso Blaine movió su cabeza afirmativamente-es para largo-susurró bajando la mirada.

-No hay problema-dijo el especialista caminando a la puerta-espérame unos minutos-dijo saliendo del lugar y dirigiéndose hasta su asistente. Luego de un rato estuvo de vuelta.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-dijo Kurt extrañado, pero la caja que tenía en las manos estaba casi vacía, tenía mucha hambre.

-Suspendí el resto de mis citas, por hoy tengo toda la tarde libre para hablar contigo-dijo con tranquilidad.

-Gracias-dijo apenado.

-Está bien, necesitas hablar y yo estoy para ti-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias-volvió a decir y miró al suelo, no podía entender cómo alguien se quedaría toda una tarde para escucharlo, cómo alguien que no fuera su padre se detendría a oír los lamentos de un chico que no tenía más sueño que ser una estrella de musicales.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Kurt?-preguntó el moreno al notar que el ojiazul se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Necesito…-dijo alzando la mirada y encontrándose con los ojos miel de Blaine-yo…-susurró sonrojándose suavemente.

-Hey, tranquilo-dijo tomando su mentón con una mano-tómate tu tiempo para decir qué ocurre. Después de eso se quedaron en silencio por más de media hora, en la cual ambos estuvieron ensimismados en sus pensamientos. Kurt recordando la razón que lo había llevado a esa consulta y Blaine pensando en cómo debía compensar a Sebastian por lo de esa tarde.

-Hay un chico…-intentó decir, pero al instante su voz se apagó, no podía hablar sin sentirse sucio y que todo volvería a pasar, porque esa tarde lo habían atacado y por fortuna logró escapar, alguien logró detener a todos los que estaban ahí, aún no sabían quién fue ese muchacho, pero le debía mucho.

-Te escucho-dijo Blaine mirando al castaño.

-Hoy en la escuela me encerraron en los casilleros del equipo de fútbol-dijo de una vez, respiró un poco y continúo- cuando pude salir todos estaban esperándome e intentaron… ellos…-su respiración se había agitado y las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro-yo… no quería, pero ellos…-intentaba decir, pero no pudo retener más la tristeza y comenzó a llorar con fuerza, no podía guardar por más tiempo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué te hicieron, Kurt?-dijo el pelinegro seriamente.

-Eran cinco chicos, ellos intentaron… querían…-cerró los ojos con fuerza y poco a poco las imágenes pasaron con rapidez por su cabeza-comenzaron a tocarme-susurró bajando la mirada y jugando con sus manos-intentaron desnudarme, pero yo me solté e intenté correr-dijo cada vez más triste-no me dejaban salir, hasta que llegó otro chico del equipo de fútbol y los detuvo-dijo intentando serenarse-después de eso corrí hasta aquí-murmuró mirando con atención a Blaine-necesitaba… yo…

-Tranquilo-dijo tocando uno de los brazos del castaño-todo está…-Kurt se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, le faltaba ese calor que Blaine le brindaba en ese momento, necesitaba sentir a alguien que lo comprendiera y pudiera ayudarlo, lo necesitaba a él-bien-terminó de decir y abrazó con fuerza al ojiazul, si Kurt necesitaba ese tipo de cariño para sanar, él tendría que entregárselo, porque al parecer confiaba en él más que en cualquier otra persona.

Después de unos segundos se separaron y fue Blaine quien se encargó de examinar con detención el rostro de Kurt, había algo que en toda esa historia no encajaba ¿de dónde habían salido esos moretones y la sangre de su labio?

-Kurt ¿esos golpes…-intentó decir Blaine, pero el castaño se apresuró en responder.

-Esto-dijo indicando el golpe en su pómulo derecho-fue cuando me golpearon antes de meterme en el casillero-suspiró con pesar-y este-susurró indicando su labio-tu asistente no me dejaba entrar entonces amenacé con tirarme sobre la puerta y pues…

-Vaya-dijo Blaine sorprendido-¿estás mejor ahora?-dijo levantándose a tomar un vaso de agua de su escritorio.

-Sí, un poco-susurró poniéndose de pie.

-Bien-dijo seriamente y caminó al final de la consulta, donde habían una gran sabana tapando algo, cuando llegó allí destapó el objeto y Kurt observó incrédulo.

-Un piano-dijo el castaño sin creer lo que veía.

-Así es, teclas de marfil y madera de abedul ¿te gusta?-dijo con una sonrisa y tocando la hermosa tapa-me lo regaló un paciente hace un año y siempre que estoy tenso me gusta tocar y cantar un poco-dijo sentándose en el banquillo-¿me acompañas, Kurt?-dijo mirando al castaño, quien se veía maravillado.

-Sí-dijo con los ojos brillantes y acercándose al instrumento.

-¿Algo que quieras cantar?-susurró tocando algunas teclas.

-Sí-murmuró acercándose y tocando un poco, con ello Blaine pudo saber a la perfección lo que quería escuchar el castaño.

-Cuándo tú quieras-dijo con una sonrisa y comenzando a tocar las primeras notas de la canción. El ojiazul se concentró y cerró los ojos, le gustaba cantar y era algo que hacía siempre, bueno, hace ya más de un mes que no ponía música para hacerlo, y realmente lo estaba extrañando, porque era algo que lo ayudaba a liberar tensiones, lo acompañaba a sentirse mejor consigo y a resistir lo que él mundo se empeñaba en hacerle.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_  
><em>I think you'll understand<em>  
><em>When I'll say that something<em>  
><em>I want hold your hand<em>  
><em>I want hold your hand<em>  
><em>I want hold your hand<em>

Ahí estaba, esa era la voz que Emma le había contado, ese era el gran talento que Kurt Hummel tenía, ahí estaba la voz más angelical que nunca había escuchado. Realmente se sentía privilegiado de escucharlo, ya que según le había contado la consejera estudiantil, el joven castaño no había ido al auditorio en mucho tiempo y sus notas estaban bajando, levemente, pero bajaban y eso la preocupaba, ya que Kurt se especializaba en ser el mejor en todo.

_Oh please, say to me_  
><em>You'll let me be your man<em>  
><em>And please, say to me<em>  
><em>You'll let me hold your hand<em>  
><em>I'll let me hold your hand<em>  
><em>I want hold your hand<em>

No lograba entender por qué había confiado en Blaine con tal rapidez, porque él no se especializaba en entregar sus sentimientos en bandeja de plata a nadie, pero ahí se encontraba cantándole a ese psicólogo que había conocido hace tres semanas, le entregaba la visión más vulnerable de su persona y lo hacía conocedor de sus miedos y penas, algo que ni su padre sabía y que ese hombre de sonrisa perfecta y ojos compasivos le hacía entregar.

_And when I touch you I feel happy_  
><em>Inside<em>  
><em>It's such a feeling that my love<em>  
><em>I can't hide<em>  
><em>I can't hide<em>  
><em>I can't hide<em>

Se sentía atrapado por la voz del contratenor, sentía que la voz de Kurt podía llegar a tonos impensados, y estaba seguro que cantar junto a él sería un privilegio, por eso decidió tomar los siguientes párrafos, aunque fuera uniendo su voz a la del ojiazul y no cantando de solista.

_Yeah, you've got that something_  
><em>I think you'll understand<em>  
><em>When I'll say that something<em>  
><em>I want hold your hand<em>  
><em>I want hold your hand<em>  
><em>I want hold your hand<em>

_And when I touch you I feel happy_  
><em>Inside<em>  
><em>It's such a feeling that my love<em>  
><em>I can't hide<em>  
><em>I can't hide<em>  
><em>I can't hide<em>

Se observaron por unos segundos, realmente sus voces hacían una bella composición y para su desgracia la canción estaba terminando, pero Kurt lograba sentir un lazo con Blaine, había algo en él que lo hacía sentir especial y más tranquilo, como si todo fuese a estar bien, como si los chicos del equipo de fútbol no lo fueran a molestar la próxima vez que fuese al colegio y como si el chico que lo violó no estuviera aún en su salón de clases, sí, aún lo atormentaba y se sentía inferior por lo mismo.

Las notas seguían inundando el lugar, el castaño se acercó al piano y se atrevió a tocar una de las manos de Blaine, quien lo observó sorprendido y luego le sonrió, enlazó su mano con la del ojiazul y dejó el piano, se puso de pie y lo miró atentamente al rostro, seguían cantando.

_Yeah, you've got that something_  
><em>I think you'll understand<em>  
><em>When I'll feel that something<em>  
><em>I want hold your hand<em>  
><em>I want hold your hand<em>  
><em>I want hold your hand<em>  
><em>I want hold your hand<em>

Al terminar la canción todo quedó en absoluto silencio, sus manos seguían enlazadas y fue Kurt quien decidió volver a mirar a Blaine, quien lo observaba detenidamente. El ojiazul se atrevió a cortar la distancia entre ellos y unió sus labios a los de Blaine, lo besó con suavidad y el ojimiel siguió su ritmo, estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que el aire se volvió necesario.

-Kurt yo…

-Lo siento, no debí hacer eso-dijo el castaño separándose bruscamente y saliendo de ahí, por primera vez en su vida había perdido el control y había hecho las cosas sin pensar.


	4. Chapter 4

**candy: **La violación tiene su consecuencia y todo lo que pase con Kurt es parte de eso también, ya se irán explicando los sucesos e irán surgiendo otros, todo ligado a lo que le ocurre a Kurt. Ahora verás hasta qué punto está llegando la mente de Blaine y hasta dónde es capaz de llegar con Kurt, realmente las cosas no están muy claras de momento, pero poco a poco verás como todo se va desenvolviendo y todo tal vez mejore... o tal vez no. Que lo hayan intentado violar de nuevo o lo toquetearan no quiere decir que sean gays, pero también puede que lo sean, el alumno que violó a Kurt aún no se sabrá, pero al menos podrás descartar a algunos en lo que sigue. Esperamos te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar, qué estés super bien! nos leemos pronto!

**Marierux: **Sebastian es un personaje que te agrada o lo odias y nosotras intentamos que sea lo más agradable posible, después de todo ama a Blaine y hará cualquier cosa por él. La canción es preciosa en la voz de Kurt, fue elegida porque él la cantó en un momento crítico que fue cuando su padre estaba en el hospital, ahora fue cuándo él necesitaba ayuda. El beso no tardó en llegar, así como irás viendo más avances ahora. Esperamos que te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos pronto, qué estés muy bien y suerte en todo!

**TheOnlyChildBerry: **¿Secuestro? Mmmm Anixita dice: ya escribí un fic así y sé lo que es eso, así que no gracias, te puedo contar todo de ante mano sin necesidad del secuestro, lo prometo! xD. Hablando en serio muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente nos alegramos mucho de que nos leas =) Exacto, Blaine intentará resolver sus sentimientos aunque aún no se sabe cómo lo hará, ya que todo se irá complicando cada vez más. Sí, hubo un beso y eso es uno de los tantos detonantes para que este par tenga sus avances, ahora verás lo que ocurre. Muchas gracias por todo lo que nos dices, esperamos qué estés super bien y te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos pronto!

**Rocio: **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, esperamos que te guste lo que sigue! Qué estés muy bien! nos leemos =)

**Coqui. Miel:** Sebastian es todo un caso, pero en este fic tal vez no le toque la mejor parte, ya verás. Te adelantamos que... ahora verás quién NO violó a Kurt, en fin, esperamos que te guste. Nos alegramos que te guste y muchas gracias por tus palabras, suerte en todo, qué esté muy bien.

**Anele Moonlight: **Qué bueno que te gusta este fic, realmente nos alegra saberlo. Ahora verás lo que pasa entre Blaine y Kurt, ya que el beso es un detonante no más, esperamos que te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos! cuídate qué estés super!

**meer. klainer: **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, realmente nos alegramos de que te guste la temática de este fic y que nos sigas, esperamos que te guste lo que sigue, ya que si quedaste sorprendida con el capítulo anterior te decimos que ahora hay más avance aún, gracias por leer! qué estés muy bien, nos leemos!

**DessKlaine: **Nos alegramos mucho de que te haya gustado este capítulo ¿quién lo violó? bueno te diremos que ... ya irás viendo de a poco se sabrá quién fue y quién no, ahora descartarás alguno que otro. No fue ningún nuevo personaje, eso te lo aseguramos, ya verás. Esperamos que te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos pronto, suerte en todo! =)

Muchas gracias como siempre por leer y comentar, esperamos que les guste lo que sigue y se despejen algunas de sus dudas, nos leemos muy pronto. Suerte para todos

**Julieloveskurt-Anixita**

* * *

><p>Blaine vio a Kurt salir por la puerta e inmediatamente cayó en la cuenta de que una vez que Kurt abandonara el edificio, lo haría para siempre; después de lo que acababa de suceder no volvería a verlo y cualquier oportunidad de ayudarlo se extinguiría, y no podía permitir eso; no ahora que Kurt parecía estarse abriendo y sobre todo no ahora que se había dado cuenta de lo serio que era el problema del ojiazul. Asi que no le tomo más de dos segundos levantarse del banquillo del piano y correr tras él.<p>

—Kurt, Kurt espera— grito el moreno aproximándose a Kurt que estaba por dar vuelta en el pasillo —Kurt, por favor…— dijo Anderson mientras tomaba a Kurt del brazo suavemente y lo giraba hacía él.

—Lo siento, de verdad; lo siento mucho… yo no quería— dijo Kurt entre sollozos

Blaine puso una mano sobre el hombro del castaño y dijo:

—Está bien Kurt— se detuvo un momento, no sabía cómo continuar —No tienes porque preocuparte, yo entiendo lo que sucedió ¿Está bien? Yo solo quiero ayudarte, yo sé que no es fácil, pero si me dejaras por favor...—

Kurt levanto su rostro y miro a Blaine por un momento.

—Pero, esto… yo—

—Calma Kurt, todo está bien; sea lo que sea que decidas a partir de ahora no tienes que preocuparte por lo que sucedió ¿Esta claro? Solo quiero que tengas eso claro—

El ojiazul asintió suavemente, limpio las lagrimas de su rostro con las mangas de su abrigo y luego se giro para seguir caminando, dio un par de pasos y luego giro de nuevo hacía Blaine.

—Gracias— dijo sin meditarlo mucho y luego siguió su camino.

Blaine solo lo miro alejarse, esperando volver a verlo.

Kurt llego hasta donde su auto estaba estacionado y lo abordo, en automático lo encendió y comenzó a manejar de regreso a casa. Su cabeza era un lio, no podía poner sus ideas en orden, no sabía si lo que pensaba o sentía era correcto, no entendía lo que había pasado en el consultorio de Blaine.

De repente un escucho el claxon de un auto y freno antes de estrellarse con dicho vehículo, el conductor lo miro y le grito palabras a las cuales no les prestó atención. Quizá lo mejor era aclarar su mente antes de que terminara muerto en medio de un accidente automovilístico. Aunque quizá eso sería una buena opción.

Manejo un par de metros más hasta que encontró un lugar para estacionarse en medio de una calle solitaria; apago su auto y se quedo mirando sus manos sobre su regazo unos momentos, luego inconscientemente puso una de sus manos sobre sus labios y suspiro. Una sensación extraña se instalo en su estomago, era algo que hace mucho que no sentía, una sensación que ya parecía ser bastante ajena, una sensación cálida…

Esa sensación era paz.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que todo iba a estar bien, sentía que podía por lo menos cerrar los ojos sin miedo y perderse un poco sin esperar que al abrirlos pudiera encontrar un infierno frente a él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sentía que todas las cosas buenas de la vida habían sido arrancadas de su interior.

Y todo esto era gracias a Blaine, Blaine y su sonrisa sincera, su voz dulce y sus ganas de ayudarlo a pesar de todo; a pesar de que había sido grosero y altanero con él, a pesar de que también lo había tratado de echar lejos de su vida, como a toda las demás personas a su alrededor… A pesar de que se había atrevido a besarlo.

El castaño cerro sus ojos y los apretó un poco, no sabía que lo había impulsado a besarlo; en primer lugar sabía perfectamente que no tenía nada que ver con sentir algo por el psicólogo, por supuesto que no. Es decir, Blaine era alguien mayor, maduro y con una vida hecha. Definitivamente no era eso, Kurt podría estar destruido pero jamás llegaría a ese punto.

Lo único que Kurt sabía es que confiaba en Blaine, a pesar de haber tratado de no hacerlo, simplemente había sucedido.

Y es que Blaine recién le había demostrado que de verdad quería ayudarlo y se preocupaba por su bienestar, al punto de no molestarse con él por ese estúpido beso. Quizá era cierto que Blaine era la única persona que se preocupaba por él y realmente quería sacarlo del horrible pozo en el que se encontraba. Ni siquiera podía entender como no sentía lo mismo acerca de su padre; tal vez Burt ya estaba demasiado cansado y enfocado en sus propios problemas que solo quería ayudarlo por obligación, realmente no lo sabía.

Entonces decidió que tal vez debía darle una oportunidad a Blaine, quizá las cosas si podían mejorar, quizá el moreno si podía ayudarlo a olvidar todo, quizá si podía intentar unir todas sus piezas rotas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su teléfono vibrando en su bolsillo, lo tomo inmediatamente y leyó el mensaje que acababa de recibir; era de su padre, diciéndole que estaba por llegar a casa para que pudieran cenar. El castaño se sorprendió, ¿Ya era hora de la cena? ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado ahí, solo pensando? No se detuvo mucho tiempo a pensarlo, ya que debía llegar a casa antes que su padre, para así poder cambiarse de ropa y maquillar el horrible moretón de su rostro.

* * *

><p>Burt entro a casa con algunas bolsas de comida en las manos, ya era algo tarde para comenzar a cocinar, y estaba seguro que Kurt no había preparado nada para cenar, dejo las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo para obligarlo a bajar a cenar, como todas las noches; sin embargo se detuvo a mitad de su camino al encontrarse con Kurt sentado en la sala. El ojiazul vestía su pijama de seda azul y estaba sentado en un extremo del sillón con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.<p>

—Kurt— dijo el mayor de los Hummel con incertidumbre en la voz — ¿Está todo bien?—

El castaño volteo a verlo con un intento de sonrisa en el rostro y asintió.

—Estaba esperándote para cenar— dijo el joven tranquilamente

Burt solo levanto las cejas un poco aun incrédulo ante las palabras de su hijo.

—Está bien, vamos entonces—

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el comedor, Burt le pidió a su hijo que tomara asiento mientras él se hacía cargo de servir los alimentos. Momentos después el mecánico volvió de la cocina con dos enormes platos de ensalada servidos; le dio uno a Kurt y el otro lo puso en su lugar.

Como Burt había esperado, un rato después, el plato de Kurt seguía intacto; el castaño solo jugaba con las hojas de lechuga en el tenedor, Burt estaba a punto de instigarlo a comer, cuando el ojiazul levanto la vista de su plato y comenzó a hablar:

—Papá— dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

Burt dejo su tenedor sobre el plato y puso toda la atención sobre su hijo

—Dime, Kurt—

Kurt mordió su labio inferior y luego prosiguió:

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no quería volver a consulta con el doctor Anderson nunca más?— suspiro —Bueno, he pensado un poco, y creo que cambie de opinión. Quiero volver y me preguntaba si eso está bien para ti, si no hay inconveniente en que…—

Burt se levanto de su silla sorprendido y se dirigió a su hijo, lo tomo del brazo, haciendo que se levantara de la mesa y luego le dio un enorme abrazo.

—Por supuesto que está bien para mi Kurt, no tienes siquiera que preguntarlo, puedes volver cuando quieras— El señor Hummel libero a su hijo del abrazo y sonrió suavemente —Perdón por eso, es que, bueno… Entonces te agendare una cita con él, lo más pronto que pueda—

Kurt asintió y luego pregunto:

—¿Puedo irme a mi cuarto ahora? Estoy algo cansado—

Burt lo miro por un momento y luego miro el plato de ensalada aun intacto en el lugar de Kurt, sin embargo no insistió para que comiera, después de todo el que Kurt hubiera decidido retomar su terapia era un gran avance, tal vez, finalmente su hijo estaba saliendo de su letargo y permitiendo que lo ayudaran, así que no le insistió.

—Claro, adelante, ve a descansar—

Y sin más por decir, el castaño subió las escaleras lentamente y un poco después el familiar sonido de la puerta de su habitación cerrándose sonoramente invadió la silenciosa residencia Hummel.

* * *

><p>Blaine estaba recostado en el sillón, con Sebastian sobre él; las manos del ojiverde recorrían sus costados mientras su boca estaba explorando toda la superficie de su cuello; Blaine tenía las manos sobre la espalda de su novio y las bajaba lentamente hacia su trasero; Anderson gimió sonoramente después de que Smythe mordiera suavemente su clavícula, ante el sonido Sebastian dejo el cuello de Blaine y dirigió sus labios a los del ojimiel.<p>

Blaine se dejo llevar por la agradable sensación que lo invadía, cuando de repente un pensamiento invadió su mente de golpe:

_Kurt_

El moreno abrió los ojos un momento solo para encontrarse con un par de electrizantes ojos azules sobre los suyos mientras sus suaves labios se movían sobre los suyos con maestría. De repente cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de lo que veía no podía ser cierto y se enderezo de golpe, provocando que Sebastian casi cayera al suelo.

—Hey, con calma Blaine; si quieres que me detenga solo dilo, no me arrojes fuera de sillón—

Anderson paso una mano por su cabello mientras sonreía nerviosamente ¿Qué diablos estaba mal con él?

—Lo siento Seb, supongo que fue un impulso provocado por todas las emociones…—

—Ok, ok; está bien estaba bromeando, tranquilízate, no es necesario que te pongas todo analítico— Smythe miro su reloj y luego se puso de pie —Ok, es tarde y debo irme si quiero llegar a tiempo al hospital—

Blaine se tranquilizo un poco y dijo:

—Odio las guardias nocturnas, lo sabes verdad—

—Lo sé, y sabes que hago lo posible por evitarlas, pero esta vez fue imposible— respondió Sebastian mientras se ponía su bata blanca y tomaba su bolso de mensajero y lo acomodaba sobre su hombro —Pero no creas que te libraste de mi tan fácil Anderson, esto aun no se acaba; en cuanto llegue tendrás que pagar el casi matarme al tirarme del sillón ¿Entendiste?—

Blaine rio —No creí que fueras del tipo que cobra sus deudas con sexo—

Smythe se inclino y dejo un beso suave en los labios del pelinegro

—No lo soy, pero contigo hago una excepción, es imposible resistirse—

El ojiverde camino hacia la puerta del departamento y antes de salir miro a Blaine de nuevo:

—No me extrañes demasiado, está bien; te veo por la mañana—

—Suerte— se despidió Blaine con una sonrisa.

Minutos después de que Sebastian se fuera, Blaine aun seguía sentado en el sillón con la mirada pérdida, algo asustado ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué juego le estaba jugando su mente para que pensara en Kurt exactamente en el mismo momento en el que su novio lo estaba besando. Era inaudito.

Lo que había sucedido con Kurt no había sido más que uno de los innumerables sucesos que demostraban que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, ¿Era solo _transferencia_, cierto? Era solo Kurt demostrando que ahora confiaba en él.

El ojimiel se puso de pie y camino hacia su recamara, quizá solo estaba demasiado cansado, y era normal que su mente trajera a Kurt a su conciencia, después de lo ocurrido, claro; no porque esto significara algo. Cuando llego su habitación se puso su pijama rápidamente y se acomodo bajo las frías sabanas. Era en momentos como este en los que quizá llegaba a detestar un poco su profesión, cuando los asuntos profesionales se mezclaban con su vida diaria; pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, el mejor que nadie sabía cómo funcionaba la mente humana, lo único que le quedaba era concentrarse y no dejarse confundir y sobre todo, no dejar que sus problemas afectaran también a Sebastian, su novio ya tenía demasiado con los propios.

Y así, en un remolino de pensamientos, Blaine se quedo completamente dormido.

* * *

><p>Varios días después, Kurt caminaba por los solitarios pasillos de McKinley después de haber pasado gran parte de la tarde en la biblioteca.<p>

Con el pretexto de que tenía que hacer varias tareas, todos los días Kurt corría a la biblioteca al final de las clases y se quedaba ahí hasta que cerraban, sentado en la mesa más alejada de la vista de todos, solo hojeaba los libros sin fin alguno. En realidad lo que quería era quedarse ahí hasta que la práctica de futbol terminara y caminar por los pasillos fuera relativamente seguro y así pudiera volver a casa sin temor a ser interceptado por todos los idiotas que hacían su vida un infierno.

Cuando llego a su casillero, lo abrió rápidamente mirando a ambos lados constantemente, con el miedo invadiéndolo de los pies a la cabeza. Rápidamente pasó libros, carpetas y libretas de su mochila al casillero y viceversa; estaba por terminar cuando de repente escucho pasos pesados acercándose a él. Cuando giro su rostro levemente para ver quién era, ya era demasiado tarde para huir David Karofsky estaba de pie junto a él.

—Hola Kurt— dijo el atleta

— ¿Qué quieres?— respondió el castaño con su acostumbrado tono de suficiencia que le servía para esconder su miedo

Karofsky dio un pequeño paso hacia él y luego continuo:

—Solo quería saber cómo estabas—

Kurt dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento, Karofsky lo siguió de inmediato

—Quieres dejar de seguirme por favor, o tu cerebro de cacahuate no funciona más y necesitas que te guie hasta la salida— dijo el castaño, sin detener su andar y sin mirar a Dave; arrepintiéndose de inmediato por su arrebato, con un idiota del equipo de futbol nunca se sabía a qué atenerse.

Karofsky acorto la distancia entre ellos y lo tomo del brazo con más fuerza de la debida, Kurt se congelo

—Escucha Kurt— Karofsky exhalo con frustración —Solo quiero saber como estas, de verdad; después de lo del otro día en los lockers, quería asegurarme de que no habías tenido ningún problema—

Kurt lo miro con rabia, haciendo el mayor de sus esfuerzos por no soltarse a llorar.

—Si por problema te refieres al hecho de que alguien descubriera lo que paso; no te preocupes, como siempre nadie lo sabe; tu horrible trasero y el de todos tus amigotes está a salvo, además, no veo porque tendrías que preocuparte, después de todo la culpa de que todo esto iniciara es tuya. Ahora si hicieras el favor de soltarme y largarte por donde viniste…—

—No Hummel, no te voy a soltar hasta que…—

De repente el eco de un par de tacones golpeando el piso los interrumpió, Kurt suspiro completamente aliviado al ver a Emma Pillsbury dando la vuelta hacia el pasillo.

—¿Pasa algo por aquí?— dijo la mujer fijando sus enormes ojos en Karofsky, quien aun sostenía el brazo de Kurt.

El futbolista lo soltó inmediatamente y solo siguió mirándolo, Kurt se abrazo a sí mismo y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Kurt, está todo bien?

—Si señorita Pillsbury, no hay nada de qué preocuparse— respondió Kurt con un la voz cortada en una mezcla de terror e impotencia —Yo ya estaba por irme—

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe Kurt, o que llame a alguien para que venga por ti?— cuestiono la pelirroja mirando a Karofsky inquisitivamente

—No, de verdad no hace falta; ya estaba por irme— finalizo el castaño dando media vuelta y siguiendo su camino en un leve trote dejando a la orientadora y al futbolista en medio del silencioso pasillo.

Mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento decidió que debía ir al único lugar seguro que conocía.

* * *

><p>Blaine estrecho la mano del señor Jackson en forma de despedida al finalizar su sesión de terapia, el hombre le sonrió y juntos salieron del despacho hacía la recepción.<p>

—Hasta la próxima semana señor Jackson— finalizo el moreno con una sonrisa.

Inmediatamente sintió la mirada de su asistente sobre él y volteo a verla, la mujer le hizo una seña con la cabeza con monotonía para que dirigiera su mirada hacia los sillones donde los pacientes esperaban.

Ahí encontró a Kurt sentado mirando una revista vieja.

—Lleva aquí un par de horas, desde antes de la sesión del señor Jackson; como siempre fue un desafío detenerlo, otra vez quería lanzarse sobre la puerta y entrar; pero esta vez estaba preparada— relato la chica, con un tono de suficiencia ante la última frase.

Blaine la miro y cuestiono

— ¿Quiénes están anotados para esta tarde?—

La chica lo miro incrédula y respondió

—No puedes cancelar otra vez las citas, así como así, la señora Carrigan acaba de llamar para decir que está en camino, y además de ella aun tienes que ver a seis pacientes más, no entiendo porque…—

—Está bien, entiendo— la interrumpió Anderson —solo dile a la señora Carrigan que espere unos minutos cuando llegue, ¿Está bien?—

La chica solo negó con la cabeza antes de volver a cualquier cosa que estuviera viendo en la pantalla de su computadora.

Blaine camino hasta la sala de espera y se puso de pie frente al joven Hummel.

—Hola Kurt— dijo suavemente

El castaño levanto la mirada rápidamente, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Blaine pudo ver algo más que terror en su mirada.

—Hola, siento haber venido sin avisar otra vez; sé que mi cita es hasta la siguiente semana, pero de verdad necesitaba venir hoy—

Blaine se sorprendió, ¿Kurt tenía una cita formal agendada? Por alguna extraña razón aun no revisaba las citas de la siguiente semana.

—Está bien, no te preocupes; de hecho en este momento tengo algunos minutos libres, ¿Crees que eso sirva?— cuestiono Blaine mientras le hacia una seña a Kurt para que caminara hacia el privado

A manera de respuesta, el ojiazul se levanto y se dirigió hacia dicho consultorio con pasos suaves.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en el consultorio, Blaine se quedo de pie junto a la puerta, esperando a que Kurt tomara la iniciativa de lo que sucedería, como siempre pasaba; para sorpresa de Blaine, el castaño se recostó sobre el diván como cualquier otro paciente lo hacía.

Anderson se quedo sorprendido ante el hecho solo mirando la delgada figura del castaño recostada sobre el amplio sillón, su piel haciendo contraste con la obscura y fría vestidura del mueble; solo fue capaz de reaccionar cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Kurt.

Inmediatamente dio un par de pasos hasta la silla que normalmente ocupaba en sesión; pero por una razón desconocida, en vez de sentarse en ella, Anderson se acomodo en la orilla del diván; asimilando a alguien sentado en la orilla de la cama de hospital de algún enfermo.

—Hoy sucedió algo— comenzó Kurt; Blaine realmente estaba sorprendido y si su mandíbula no cayó al suelo fue porque después de tantos años de trabajo algo que había perfeccionado bastante bien era su autocontrol.

—Hoy David Karofsky se acerco a mí en el pasillo— continuo el castaño.

— ¿David Karofsky?— pregunto el psicólogo, dirigiendo su mirada al rostro de Kurt. — ¿Quién es él Kurt?

Kurt se quedo callado un momento, Blaine lo miro fijamente estudiando cada detalle de su rostro; sus cejas perfectamente delineadas, sus enormes pestañas rizadas y del mismo tono que su cabello, su distinguida y elegante nariz y sus labios… Esos suaves labios en los cuales Blaine no había dejado de pensar, por más que quisiera negárselo; esos labios repartiendo pequeños besos por su rostro, cuello, espalda, esos labios alrededor de su…

—David Karofsky es uno de ellos— El argumento de Kurt interrumpió sus pensamientos en el momento indicado

— ¿Uno de ellos?— cuestiono Blaine sin pensar mucho en lo que decía —Kurt, ¿acaso fue él quien te ataco?—

El ojiazul se tenso ante esta pregunta, Blaine pudo sentirlo y luego lo comprobó cuando el joven Hummel llevo sus manos hacia su pecho, como un acto inconsciente de protección. Anderson lamento ser tan rudo y puso sus manos sobre las de Kurt; al instante pudo sentir el pecho del castaño, subiendo y bajando, al compas que marcaba su respiración. Kurt se mordió el labio inferior dándole una expresión indescriptible en el rostro. Era una expresión de inocencia pero a la vez de sensualidad, y Blaine no pudo resistirlo, una oleada de sensaciones descendían al sur de su cuerpo sin control.

—No, no fue el— prosiguió Kurt —Pero supongo que él fue el que les hizo creer que yo era algo así como su juguete—

Blaine no dijo nada, no sabía que decir; su juicio estaba nublado por sus pensamientos lascivos.

Kurt tomo la falta de respuesta de Blaine como un impulso para seguir hablando

—Un día, la profesora de literatura me envió a buscar a Mike Chang a los vestidores; cuando entre ahí no había nadie, así que estaba por irme pero al darme la vuelta hacia la puerta, Karofsky acababa de entrar al vestidor— Kurt hizo una pausa y giro su rostro hacia la pared; como si quisiera no imaginar la escena de nuevo —El me obstruyo el paso y yo comencé a levantarle la voz para que se quitara, regularmente eso hago cuando estoy asustado, trato de hablar con palabras que se que no entenderán para que así me dejen en paz, sin embargo esa vez no lo logre; él me acorralo entre los casilleros y luego me beso, sin previo aviso—

Blaine se sorprendió, después de esa declaración decidió enfocar toda su atención en lo que de verdad debería estar haciendo, escuchando a Kurt para así obtener las herramientas necesarias para ayudarlo a superar sus conflictos.

— ¿Fue violento? Pregunto Blaine con voz suave—

—No, no en realidad— respondió Kurt después de un momento de reflexión —Solo fue algo raro y húmedo; en realidad no sé si así son todos los besos, nunca antes nadie me había besado—

— ¿Y qué sucedió después? Pregunto Blaine tratando de suprimir los pensamientos que habían surgido ante la última declaración del castaño

—Se disculpo— dijo Kurt —Paso varios días persiguiéndome tratando de disculparse, pero yo solo lo ignoraba; no me interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con él— La expresión del rostro del castaño se endureció —Luego sucedió _eso— _susurro —Y él me encontró detrás de las gradas del campo de futbol, no sé si supo que había sucedido, pero me ayudo a llegar a mi auto—

Los ojos de Kurt comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, el ojimiel se inclino un poco hacia él y puso su mano sobre su mejilla

—Después de eso, siempre está alrededor de mi, aparece cuando menos lo espero; incluso él fue quien me salvo del ataque hace unos días— la voz de Hummel estaba entrecortada —Y hoy que se acerco a mí, no pude evitar tener miedo, a pesar de que no me hizo nada. Y ya estoy cansado de tener miedo, ya no quiero luchar más, no me quedan fuerzas; quisiera solo desaparecer y terminar con todo esto y…—

El llanto corría libre ahora por el rostro de porcelana de Kurt, Blaine estaba sorprendido de lo fácil que le estaba resultando hablar, y molesto porque realmente no estaba poniendo toda su atención.

—Calma, no hay nada que temer; estas aquí ahora…conmigo— Blaine dijo con un conato de sonrisa.

Kurt lo miro e imito la sonrisa; suspiro un momento y se tranquilizo; como siempre sucedía Blaine lo hacía sentir tranquilo, sin embargo ahora había algo diferente, tal vez era la posición en la que ambos estaban, la cercanía o algo en la forma en la que Blaine lo miraba; él no lo miraba como todos los demás chicos que conocía; no había ningún rastro de repulsión, asco, odio o desaprobación en su rostro.

Y Kurt sintió que tal vez, solo tal vez podía comprobar lo que pensaba acerca de Blaine… así que decidió arriesgarse.

El moreno limpio algunas lagrimas del rostro de Kurt y luego puso su mano sobre el cuello de Kurt, el castaño se levanto lentamente hasta quedar recargado sobre sus codos, convirtiendo la distancia entre sus rostros en casi nada. El corazón de Blaine se detuvo y su mente se nublo; de repente el ojiazul tomo la otra mano del psicólogo que estaba sobre su pecho y comenzó a deslizarla lentamente por su estomago, Blaine sabía lo que seguía a continuación y sin embargo no se detuvo, inconscientemente el también lo deseaba; los ojos de Kurt se abrieron a su máximo y Blaine se trago el nudo formado en su garganta cuando su mano rozo la entrepierna del castaño. Blaine ahogo un gemido sin entender nada ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo era posible?

Kurt continúo descendiendo sus manos, sin dejar de mirar a Blaine; el moreno estaba por acortar la distancia entre sus labios cuando el teléfono sonó.

Anderson se levanto de golpe y corrió a contestar

—_Sí, ¿Qué pasa?— _dijo tratando de recuperar el aire

—_Es la señora Carrigan, ya está aquí— _respondió su asistente amablemente

—_Perfecto, dile que enseguida estoy con ella— _el ojimiel finalizo la llamada.

Kurt seguía sentado en el diván, mirando a Blaine sin expresión en su rostro. El psicólogo camino hacia la puerta, puso su mano sobre la manija y antes de abrirla dijo:

—Kurt ¿Está bien si seguimos con _esto, _es decir; esta conversación la semana que sigue en tu sesión? ahora tengo otro paciente que atender—

El aludido se levanto del diván y asintió

—Claro, si; está bien—

Blaine abrió la puerta y lo dejo salir sin mirarlo, respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse antes de salir a recibir a su paciente. Definitivamente lo que había sucedido no estaba en el protocolo de atención; y lo peor del caso, es que no se arrepentía.


	5. Chapter 5

**Braschi: **Hola, muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar; nos da mucho gusto que te haya gustado este capitulo, también esperamos que te guste lo que sigue a continuación. Cuídate y suerte, nos seguimos leyendo. :)

****meer. klainer**: **Hola, esperamos que estés de maravilla! Muchísimas gracias como siempre por leer y comentar. Dave aun esconde algunas sorpresas, a continuación veras un poco más de él, pero esto apenas empieza. Kurt y Blaine están hechos un completo desastre; Hummel va cediendo un poco ante las circunstancias que se le presentan y a pesar de todo no abandona su pose de suficiencia; contrario a Blaine, que esta sucumbiendo ante sus propios deseos y sentimientos; y no solo él es el afectado. Ya veras lo que viene a continuación. De nuevo muchas gracias por seguir la historia, esperamos que te guste lo que viene. Cuidate y suerte en todo, nos leemos muy pronto :)

**RocKath Girl:** Hola!, muchas gracias por comentar. Y pues aquí esta al fin la actualización; esperamos que te guste lo que sigue y resuelva algunas de tus dudas. Si, definitivamente Kurt tiene muchos conflictos que puede que en algunos momentos lo rebasen y lo hagan ver y sentir las cosas un poco más intensas de lo que son. Blaine tiene una forma muy particular de ayudar a Kurt, con el tiempo te darás cuenta de ello. Respecto al atacante de Kurt no te podemos adelantar nada, solo te podemos pedir que no desesperes. Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar, cuídate y suerte; nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. :)

**DessKlaine:** Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias como siempre por comentar y leer :) A continuación estas por ver más de Dave y te daras cuenta quien es él realmente. Las cosas entre Klaine se están dando, pero aun no hay que cantar victoria. Sebastian, tal vez sufra un poco (o mucho) realmente no queremos adelantarte nada para que te sorprendas al momento :), solo podemos decir que no sera el único. Gracias de nueva cuenta por tu review, cuidate y nos estamos leyendo pronto! saludos:)

**sexyshina:** Hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar :) Asi es, por primera vez Dave no es culpable, a continuación hay algo más de él que puede reafirmar o negar lo que opinas acerca de él. Esperamos que te guste este nuevo capitulo, cuídate y gracias por seguir la historia, nos seguimos leyendo. :)

**Marierux:** Hola Mariela, como estas? muchas gracias como siempre por seguir la historia. Así es, las cosas entre Kurt y Blaine se volvieron un poco más atrevidas, esperamos que lo que sigue ahora te guste; así mismo ahora sabrás de que lado esta Dave, por lo menos en este momento. julieloveskurt dice: Yo también ame a Blaine de novio protector, y lo mejor del caso es que ahora odia a Sebastian y eso no asegura que no caerá en sus sucias garras. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar como siempre, nos da gusto siempre recibir tu review, cuídate mucho y suerte; nos estamos leyendo muy muy pronto; un abrazo :)

**TheOnlyChildBerry:** Hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar de nueva cuenta :). Las cosas entre Kurt y Blaine son un poco más complejas de lo que parecen, y si; no hay que negar que sienten cosas el uno por el otro, pero ya veras a lo que nos referimos a continuación. Respecto a Sebastian, en este capitulo no estará muy presente, pero próximamente veremos que sucede con él en medio de toda esta situación. También ahora veras un poco más de Burt y de como se siente respecto a la conducta de Kurt. Tus dudas respecto a Dave también se resolverán un poco en este capitulo. Y sobre el violador de Kurt, aun no podemos revelarte nada, gracias de nuevo por seguir la historia, esperamos que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Nos estamos leyendo muy pronto; suerte :)

**Miluca Rockz:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario :) y claro que no eres molesta planteando tus dudas, al contrario; por ahora no podemos responderlas todas abiertamente, pero esperamos que este capitulo aclare un poco las cosas para ti. Las demás se irán resolviendo más pronto de lo que piensas, ya veras. Blaine esta confundido, ya veras a continuación. Tambien responderás tus dudas acerca del comportamiento de Dave. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, nos alegra mucho que te este gustando el rumbo que toma. Cuídate y esperamos que este nuevo capitulo resuelva tus dudas y en caso de generarte más no dudes en plantearlas, de verdad. Suerte y nos leemos muy pronto. :)

Esperamos que les guste lo que sigue y ahora se resolverán algunas dudas y se armaran otras más. Gracias por sus comentarios!

Gracias por leer!

julieloveskurt-Anixita

* * *

><p>-La raíz cuadrada de 144 es… -decía Kurt sentado en su escritorio, hace más de una hora que intentaba resolver el mismo problema y no lo lograba, no conseguía el resultado y su cabeza no procesaba nada más, sólo habían pasado un par de horas desde que había llegado de la consulta y se sentía perdido. Cerró el libro de problemas y se apoyó completamente en el respaldo de la silla, cerró los ojos y puso las manos en su estómago, poco a poco sintió un hormigueo en su parte baja y recordó el tacto suave de su mano contra la de Blaine, quien simplemente lo observaba y se dejaba guiar, nunca lo detuvo.<p>

Aún imaginaba la mano del moreno sobre su entrepierna, acariciando y haciéndolo sentir increíble. Hace mucho que deseaba que alguien lo tocara así, que lo deseara de alguna forma, pero eso nunca había ocurrido, porque siempre se fijaba en personas que jamás le corresponderían, aunque no debía olvidar que había sido besado, aunque a la fuerza, pero había sido besado por Dave, él le había puesto atención, incluso el día que lo atacaron se tomó la molestia de guiarlo hasta su auto y ver que estuviera bien. Tal vez Karofsky se tomaba más molestias de las necesarias, tal vez tenía más razones que molestarlo.

-Imposible-suspiró resignado.

-¿Qué es imposible?-escuchó la voz de su padre a escasos pasos de él.

-¿Qué?-dijo abriendo los ojos y girando su rostro a la puerta.

-Pregunto ¿qué es imposible?-dijo con una sonrisa y notando la extrañeza en el rostro del castaño.

-Es… estos problemas de matemáticas, no logro dar con los resultados-dijo con una sonrisa y notó la confusión en el rostro de su progenitor.

-Siempre has sido muy bueno con los números ¿ocurre algo que no me has dicho?-dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama del ojiazul.

-No, papá-dijo tranquilamente-sólo no los puedo resolver.

-Si quieres te ayudo-dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó al escritorio.

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo e intentando enfocar su atención en los números que lo atormentaban hace un rato, realmente todas las materias eran su fuerte, pero esa en específico le estaba causando más problemas de lo normal.

Al ver a su padre leyendo su libro pudo notar algo que no creía posible, ojeras, grandes y negras ojeras adornando los ojos de su progenitor ¿estaba trabajando más de lo normal? ¿se estaba alimentando mal? No, no podía ser eso, porque desde su infarto se cuidaba mucho y…

-Kurt ¿me estás escuchando?-preguntó el mecánico pasando una mano por delante del ojiazul.

-Lo siento, es que…-dijo bajando la mirada y suspirando-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-murmuró mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por supuesto-dijo con tranquilidad y poniendo toda su atención en su hijo.

-¿Estás bien?-inquirió preocupado-es que tienes ojeras y tú nunca…

-Descuida-dijo con una sonrisa-es sólo que no he dormido bien últimamente.

-¿Te molesta algo?-preguntó con interés el castaño.

-Esa misma pregunta me hago ¿te molesta algo, muchacho?-dijo suavemente y sujetando una de las manos de su hijo, la que estaba más huesuda de lo normal, realmente no se estaba alimentando como correspondía y eso podía causar grandes problemas en su rendimiento, pero ¿qué estaba provocando todo eso?

-Sólo son los exámenes de…

-Kurt, estamos a mitad de semestre, es imposible que…

-De… el…-intentaba decir, pero no se le ocurría nada.

-Hijo-suspiró Burt agotado-no tienes que esconderme nada, pero si no estás preparado para hablar no lo hagas, no quiero ser una preocupación para ti, sólo quiero saber una cosa ¿crees que te hará bien ver al psicólogo Anderson?-dijo seriamente.

-¡Sí!-respondió entusiasta el ojiazul-digo-intentó aminorar su emoción-es posible y tal vez pueda preguntarle a qué se debe mi falta de apetito-susurró intentando desviar la atención de su padre.

-Sí-dijo mirándolo detenidamente-por cierto-dijo con una mueca en los labios-si no quieres ir mañana a la escuela, no vayas, ya es viernes y que faltes un día no hará daño, yo puedo avisar que estás enfermo o algo-dijo con seguridad.

-Gracias, papá-dijo viendo como su progenitor se levantaba de su sitio y caminaba hasta la salida. Realmente lo salvaba de mucho al permitirle quedarse en casa.

Se recostó en la cama y se preocupó de cerrar los ojos y apagar su teléfono, porque realmente no quería saber de nada ni de nadie, ahora más que nunca se sentía abandonado por los que decían ser sus amigos, y sabía que no le interesaba a nadie. Se sentía solo y tal vez alejarse era lo mejor ahora, porque ¿a quién le importaba que el faltara un día?

* * *

><p>Habían pasado cerca de veinte minutos desde que llegara a casa y aún no lograba desaparecer de su cabeza lo que sintió cuando tocó a Kurt, no lograba quitárselo y eso lo estaba desesperando. Cuando salió del consultorio creyó estar mejor, pero ahora sabía que no lo estaba, sabía que su cabeza seguía pendiente de lo que había tocado cuando su mano estuvo en la entrepierna del joven Hummel y podía jurar que gimió en ese momento, pero ¿estaba bien pensar así? ¿Era correcto sentirse atraído sexualmente por un paciente que había sido violado por alguien que no tenía idea? No, no era normal y éticamente era malo.<p>

-Mierda-murmuró golpeando su cabeza contra la muralla, tenía que sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza, porque a todas las sensaciones se había agregado la pregunta ¿qué habría pasado si el teléfono no hubiese sonado? ¿Qué habría pasado si alguien entraba en ese minuto?-Blaine tranquilízate-se dijo a sí mismo.

-Lo mismo digo, hace minutos que te observo y empiezo a creer que piensas en alguien más que no soy yo-dijo Sebastian con las manos en sus bolsillos y caminando hasta él.

-¿Qué? No… no es…-intentaba explicar Blaine, realmente se sentía en problemas, lo habían pillado.

-Tranquilo-dijo el castaño poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros-piensas en tus pacientes, como siempre, lo sé-dijo con una sonrisa-pero quiero que te relajes y me pagues la deuda que dejamos pendiente.

-¿Qué?-dijo Blaine sin entender.

-Me tiraste fuera del sillón la última vez que pudimos estar juntos ¿creías que no lo cobraría?-dijo alzando una ceja y girando a su pareja para que cayera sobre un sillón. Sebastian se puso sobre el moreno y frotó su cuerpo contra él-sabes que me la debes-dijo con una sonrisa y lamiendo el lóbulo derecho del ojimiel.

-Yo…-se sentía paralizado, no tenía idea de qué hacer.

-¿Blaine?-escuchó como lo llamaban-¡Blaine!-se escuchó más fuerte y despertó de su ensoñación.

-¿Qué?-dijo mirando de frente a su asistente.

-Hace una hora que llegaste y no has atendido a nadie ¿te sientes mal?-dijo la muchacha mirándolo con atención-¿quieres tomarte el día?

-No, descuida-dijo con una sonrisa dulce-dame unos minutos más y estoy con el primer paciente-dijo tranquilamente.

-Está bien-sonrió y salió de la oficina. A penas se quedó solo se dio cuenta de que todo había sido parte de sus pensamientos, los que se habían quedado atascados en el jueves pasado, y ahora que estaba a martes no podía quitar a Kurt de su cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en qué habría pasado si lo hubiese tocado más y si sus bocas se hubiesen encontrado, seguramente lo habría hecho suyo sobre el sillón, pero eso no era correcto, aunque en ese minuto no le había importado nada.

Lo mejor era revisar su agenda para esa semana y ver a quienes tenía para ese día y el resto de la semana. Suspiró cansado y comenzó a mirar en la computadora su agenda, ahí estaba el día martes, tenía un paciente esa mañana y dos por la tarde, al parecer sería un día tranquilo. El miércoles había 10 pacientes en total, nada de qué atormentarse y el jueves…

-No-susurró sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba levemente-Kurt Hummel-murmuró mirando la pantalla y al instante comenzar a aparecer diversas imágenes en su cabeza y la sangre se agolpó en lo bajo de su cuerpo, sí, definitivamente necesitaba agua helada y para más algo que calmara todos esos pensamientos. Kurt era un niño ¡se llevaban por diez años! Había sido violado y hasta ahora no habían tratado mucho de ello, porque él no le había puesto ninguna atención. Pero no podía negar que estaba excitado y que atender así a su próximo paciente podía causar algún problema.

-Sólo un momento-susurró mirando el reloj y notando que habían pasado tres minutos desde que su asistente se había ido. Se apoyó totalmente contra la silla y cerró los ojos por un momento. Escuchó como la puerta del lugar se abría y al mirar se encontró con los ojos azules de Kurt, quien caminaba hasta él, vestía con un pantalón de cuero negro ceñido al cuerpo, unas botas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas lo acompañaban y una chaqueta de color blanco entallaba su cintura y lo hacía la imagen más sexy que nunca antes imaginó.

-Blaine-escuchó como decía y se acercaba a él.

-Kurt, tú no tienes cita hasta el…-iba a decir, pero el castaño estaba inclinado hacia él y sus bocas estaban a punto de tocarse-jueves-murmuró tragando saliva y sintiendo como su rostro enrojecía.

-Decidí adelantarme-murmuró el ojiazul sentándose sobre Blaine y poniendo una pierna a cada lado del psicólogo-¿te molesta?-preguntó enredando sus manos en el cabello engominado del especialista.

-No-susurró el ojimiel acercando su rostro al del castaño y besando sus labios con fuerza, lo sujetó de la cintura y lo pegó aún más a él, no quería dejarlo ir, porque debían terminar lo que había iniciado la última vez.

Kurt separó sus labios para besar con fuerza el cuello del moreno y poco a poco ir desabotonando la camisa azul marino que portaba ese día, dejó al descubierto su pecho y comenzó a dar pequeños besos por todo el torso, haciendo que Blaine gimiera y lo tocara por completo.

-Kurt-gimió al sentir las manos del castaño en el borde de su pantalón-Kurt-volvió a decir, intentaba separarlo de él, pero era imposible-sigue-susurró al sentir como su pantalón era bajado con fuerza junto a su ropa interior.

-¿Me quieres así?-dijo el castaño arrodillándose delante del miembro excitado de Blaine.

-Kurt-gimió nuevamente y tocó la cabeza del ojiazul.

-¿Te gusta esto?-dijo el muchacho lamiendo el miembro del ojimiel y haciéndolo gemir con fuerza. Blaine hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió como su cuerpo temblaba ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba deseando algo así? Mucho más de lo legalmente permitido, ahora no lo dejaría escapar.

-¡Blaine!-escuchó la voz horrorizada de su asistente cuando abrió la puerta, él de inmediato se metió bajo el escritorio-la señora Wehiz dice que se irá si no la atiendes ahora-dijo fuertemente sonrojada.

-Dame dos minutos y hazla pasar-dijo desde abajo del escritorio, al instante sintió como la puerta era cerrada, salió de su escondite, subió y abrochó sus pantalones. Ok, la consulta no era un buen lugar para masturbarse e imaginar a uno de sus pacientes de rodillas delante de él ¿qué estaba pasando con el caballero, dulce e inocente Blaine Anderson?

* * *

><p>Al parecer había sido una muy mala idea no ir el viernes a clases, porque ya era jueves y no lograba quitarse de encima a Mercedes y mucho menos a Karofsky ¿qué se traía él ahora? Lo había molestado tantas veces, que ahora no podía quererlo para algo distinto. Estaba por comenzar a gritar en medio del pasillo cuando el futbolista le tapó la boca con una mano y lo arrastró hasta una de las aulas vacías.<p>

-¡Suéltame animal!-gritó el castaño agitándose.

-Te solté-dijo Dave seriamente y mirándolo de frente-¿por qué no viniste el viernes?

-Eso no te importa-dijo seriamente y enfrentándolo.

-Me importa-dijo suspirando con fuerza-¿alguien te hizo daño?-preguntó tranquilizándose un poco e intentando que el castaño le contara.

-No y si alguien lo hace no es tú…

-Deja de decir eso-dijo dando un paso al frente, lo que hizo que Kurt diera uno hacia atrás-me preocupo por ti-confesó sonrojándose levemente.

-¿Qué?-dijo boqueando y sin saber qué decir.

-Lo que escuchaste-aseguró intentando darse confianza-me preocupas, Hummel-dijo suavemente e intentando sonreír.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban.

-Porque me importas-dijo acortando la distancia y atrapándolo en un abrazo-eres muy importante para mí y quiero que estés bien.

-¡Me empujaste y te reíste de mí!-dijo dándole algunos golpes en el pecho y separándose levemente de él- ¡¿Y ahora te preocupo?-chilló mirándolo seriamente, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Entiendo que es difícil de creer, pero…-suspiró alzando el rostro del castaño con una mano-es cierto, me importas.

-¿Por qué?-se atrevió a preguntar nuevamente, notaba la tristeza en los ojos del futbolista.

-Porque te quiero-dijo en un murmullo.

-¿Qué?-dijo sin creerlo-¿Me quieres?-repitió sintiéndose vulnerable.

-Sí-confirmó Dave-No espero que me correspondas, pero…

-No puede ser-dijo separándose bruscamente-no puedes quererme.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Porque nadie puede! ¡Han jugado conmigo, me han hecho de todo!

-Cálmate, Kurt-dijo Dave acercándose.

-¡No me voy a calmar!-gritó sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro-¡Uno de tus compañeritos adelantó tu trabajo!-gritó furioso.

-¿Qué?-dijo intentando entender.

-¡Fue uno de tus idiotas amigos el que me violó!-dijo furioso y enfrentándolo.

-No…-dijo sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban-no puede ser-dijo en un susurro y sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

-Lo siento-dijo bajando la mirada y empuñando sus manos-no fuiste el primero en violar al _chico gay-_dijo con una mueca en los labios y sintió como era abrazado con fuerza.

-No digas eso-murmuró Dave sujetándolo-por favor no digas eso, dime…

-¿Quién fue?-dijo empujándolo-mejor averígualo y así te ríes con tus amiguitos-dijo furioso y salió de ahí. Faltaban al menos tres horas para que terminaran las clases, pero no se encontraba en condiciones para ir, lo mejor sería ir directamente a la consulta de Blaine, él podría ayudarlo y decirle qué hacer, porque ahora más que nunca necesitaba verlo y hablar con él, estaba seguro que eso sería lo mejor.


	6. Chapter 6

**DessKlaine: **Gracias por tu comentario! Ahora verás lo que ocurre con Kurt y Blaine en el consultorio, esperamos que te guste! gracias por leer!

**Marierux: **La secretaria quedó psicológicamente perturbada, ya verás. Tú lado pervertido tal vez sea feliz con lo que sigue, tal vez no, ya nos dirás. Esperamos que te guste lo que sigue, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo! =) una brazo!

**RocKath Girl: **Exacto! Son las "inconsultas" de Blaine, estará al borde del colapso nervioso el pobre psicólogo... pero verás cómo van dándose las cosas entre este par y se hablará algo más sobre la violación de Kurt. En fin, esperamos que te guste lo que sigue, suerte en todo! qué estés muy bien.

**TheOnlyChildBerry: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente ahora es Kurt quien más necesitaba de Blaine en todo aspecto, verás cómo algunas cosas se van dando y se responden algunas preguntas también se formularan otras más. Karofsky sí se interesa por Kurt y te darás cuenta de que es capaz de ir muy lejos si se trata de Kurt y tienes razón tal vez sea capaz de matar al pobre de Blaine cuando se entere de todo, pero aún no llegamos a eso. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente esperamos que te guste lo que sigue y sea de tu agrado la situación que se dará entre Blaine y Kurt. Gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo y nos leemos pronto!

**candy criss: **Al fin tienes cuenta! aunque ya nos habías comentado! pero es genial así también. Aún no se sabrá quién violó a Kurt, y sí, la secretaría quedó en shock al ver a Blaine masturbándose. Esperamos que te guste lo que sigue, muchas gracias por comentar y leer, qué estés muy bien!

**Miluca Rockz: **Tienes tanta razón con lo que dices... sólo a Blaine se le ocurre masturbarse imaginando a Kurt, su pequeño paciente en la consulta, pero ahí la mente pervertida del querido psicólogo. Karofsky comenzará a tener más participación y poco a poco lo tendrás más en este fic y lo encontrarás más adorable, porque realmente lo es! Sebastian es un total amor, pero ahora verás que tiene un límite también. Esperamos que te guste lo que sigue, qué estés muy bien y muchas gracias por leer y comentar! =)

**meer. klainer: **Blaine es un incansable luchador... pero te aseguramos que podrán más sus deseos que otra cosa xD Kurt hará otra confesión en este capítulo y verás cómo se siguen dando las cosas, esperamos que te guste lo que sigue, gracias por tus palabras, qué estés muy bien!

Muchísimas gracias por seguir con nosotras en esta historia, el capitulo estuvo listo desde hace un rato ya, pero Fanfiction tenía problemas de nuevo; pero pese a todo, aquí esta. Esperamos como siempre que les guste lo que sigue a continuación. Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos muy pronto.

**julieloveskurt-Anixita**

* * *

><p>—Hummel… Kurt, ¡Espera!— Karofsky grito, saliendo del salón momentos después que Kurt; aun le costaba un poco moverse con suficiente rapidez, sus piernas y brazos seguían temblando ante la revelación del ojiazul. Después de que viera a Kurt salir por la puerta principal se dio cuenta de que no serviría de nada seguir tras él, Kurt jamás se detendría, era natural que huyera de él, después de todo, antes no había hecho más que atormentarlo.<p>

El futbolista se detuvo, inclinándose un poco, tratando de recuperar su respiración. Si tan solo Kurt supiera; si tan solo el ojiazul pudiera darse cuenta de que lo único que Dave quería era que esos ojos, azules y profundos como el océano lo miraran; si tan solo supiera que Dave tenía miedo y no sabía cómo actuar, cómo acercarse a él. Kurt era… David simplemente no tenía palabras suficientes para describirlo, era la personificación de sus sueños, era el único que podía hacer que su lado más profundo saliera a la superficie, pero Dave tenía miedo, no sabía cómo lidiar con eso, no sabía si alguien tan perfecto y puro como Kurt pudiera sentir algo por él.

Dave se enderezo y luego golpeo la fila de casilleros que estaban a su lado en signo de frustración; Kurt había sido lastimado por algún idiota, dicho idiota era su compañero de equipo, dicho idiota merecía un castigo por atreverse siquiera a tocar a Hummel. Dave no entendía porque la revelación del castaño lo había afectado tanto, no sabía si era solo la culpa de alguna vez haber sido él quien maltratara a Kurt o simplemente porque sus sentimientos hacia Hummel eran demasiado fuertes.

La campana que indicaba el final del penúltimo periodo de clase del día sonó y los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse de estudiantes, Dave respiró profundamente y caminó por el pasillo uniéndose a ellos; esto no acababa ahí, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para descubrir al culpable del ataque de Kurt, lo iba a encontrar y golpearlo hasta que sus brazos ya no respondieran, luego lo iba a entregar a la policía para que se pudriera en la cárcel. Todo por Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt corrió sin mirar atrás, a pesar de los persistentes gritos de Karofsky, hasta que llegó a su auto, lo abrió rápidamente y se subió en él, todo su cuerpo temblaba y como siempre, las lagrimas caían inevitablemente por su rostro; inmediatamente se las limpió bruscamente con los nudillos de su mano y se miró en el espejo retrovisor; era una completa ruina, estaba harto de los surcos que las lágrimas dejaban sobre su rostro, sus ojos parecían estar ya permanentemente inflamados y su piel tenía un tono algo amarillento.<p>

—No es posible— dijo entre dientes —Ahora hasta mi rostro esta arruinado por culpa de estos idiotas—

Conteniendo todas sus emociones, tomo un bote de crema humectante de su mochila, se puso un poco en el rostro y la esparció con cuidado y luego arregló su cabello un poco con sus dedos. Cuando terminó de arreglarse encendió su auto y condujo hacia el consultorio de Blaine.

* * *

><p>La señorita Collins salió del consultorio y Blaine exhalo frustrado; había decidido terminar la sesión minutos antes de que se cumpliera la hora, ya que simplemente no podía concentrarse; su corazón no podía dejar de latir como si quisiera salirse de su pecho y sus manos no dejaban de sudar; y la razón de esto tenía nombre y apellido: Kurt Hummel. El moreno se había pasado la noche anterior debatiendo consigo mismo acerca de <em>su asunto <em>con el joven Hummel, definitivamente lo que había sucedido la semana pasada no era del todo correcto, más bien no era NADA correcto, y el ojimiel había finalmente decidido que no se volvería a repetir. Sin embargo, las cosas no estaban resultado tan fáciles; al inicio del día todo había ido de maravilla, Blaine atendió a sus primeros pacientes del día, los escuchó, los aconsejó y los despidió con una sonrisa; sin embargo, conforme las horas pasaban y el momento de ver a Kurt de nuevo se acercaba su ansiedad aumentaba, llegando al punto actual, en donde ya no podía concentrarse y los nervios lo consumían.

—Por suerte es hora del almuerzo— el ojimiel suspiro mientras tomaba su abrigo de la percha y se lo ponía.

De repente la puerta recibió tres fuertes golpes y de inmediato el rostro de su asistente apareció. Desde que la chica había encontrado a Blaine en aquella comprometedora situación hace unos días, había comenzado a tocar la puerta con demasiada fuerza a manera de aviso justo antes de entrar. Sin esperar a que Anderson le preguntara nada habló:

—Kurt Hummel está aquí— dijo secamente y con cierto tono de fastidio.

Blaine se quedó congelado en su lugar, no pudo responder nada.

—Le dije que era tu hora del almuerzo, pero como siempre se plantó frente a mí y no quiere irse, y debido a nuestro historial de agresiones pensé que sería mejor que tú te encargaras de esto— continúo la chica.

Blaine regresó su abrigo a la percha y suspiró, su asistente estaba por cruzar la puerta para regresar a la recepción, pero él la detuvo.

—No, espera; dile que en un momento estoy con él— la chica asintió con una expresión de fastidio, pues seguramente tendría que esperar a que Kurt se fuera para poder ir a almorzar y de nuevo hizo ademan de salir, el cual Blaine interrumpió otra vez

—Oh, y no te preocupes Amy puedes irte a almorzar y de hecho puedes tomarte la tarde libre, pero antes necesito que por favor todas las citas restantes del día de hoy las agendes para mañana—

La chica frunció el ceño y miro a Blaine con incredulidad —Pero Blaine… ¿Por qué?—

Fue hasta que Amy hizo esa pregunta que Anderson se dio cuenta que el tampoco tenía la respuesta o más bien la tenía, pero no quería ni siquiera pensar en ella, porque eso conllevaba aceptar que ante la mención de Kurt parecía que su cerebro se apagaba y con lo único que podía pensar era con su entrepierna, porque por más que quisiera engañarse pensando lo contrario sabia que le había dado la tarde libre a Amy para evitar volver a pasar momentos incómodos como el de hace unos días atrás.

—Kurt es uno de esos pacientes difíciles, creo que ya te diste cuenta; está en ese difícil momento en el que aún no está dispuesto empatizar y soltarse, pero su demanda de ayuda puede más que eso, por eso necesito estar disponible para él en el momento en el que desee hablar— respondió Blaine con falsa seguridad en su voz. Este argumento no era del todo falso, básicamente la mecánica de trabajo con Kurt era esa.

—Pero Blaine ¿Estás seguro de que vas a necesitar toda la tarde, es necesario que canceles tus citas siempre que Kurt Hummel se presenta? Mañana es viernes y que yo sepa los viernes...—

Anderson le lanzó una mirada severa a Amy, la chica inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que estaba metiéndose en la vida de Blaine más de lo debido.

—Está bien, entonces te enviaré tu agenda reprogramada más tarde; te veo mañana— finalizó la chica y después salió del despacho.

Cuando Blaine se quedó solo la ansiedad finalmente terminó por atacarlo, dio un par de vueltas por la habitación mientras intentaba controlar su respiración.

—Está bien Blaine, lo único que tienes que hacer es mantenerte al margen, compórtate como con cualquier otro paciente; sentarte y escuchar hasta dónde pueda hablar, no forzar nada— se dijo a sí mismo en un hilo de voz. Finalmente cuando se hubo tranquilizado lo suficiente, salió al encuentro con Kurt.

El castaño estaba de pie frente al escritorio de Amy, mirándola fijamente mientras esta alistaba su bolso para irse; tenía las manos en la espalda y se balanceaba sobre sus talones, al girar su rostro para encontrarse con el de Blaine sus ojos se iluminaron de inmediato y un conato de sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Adelante por favor, Kurt— dijo haciéndole una seña al castaño para que se dirigiera al despacho.

Blaine esperó unos segundos antes de seguirlo, cuando entro al despacho Kurt ya estaba de nuevo recostado sobre el diván con las manos sobre su estómago. Blaine cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la silla de piel que estaba detrás del diván.

Sí, eso estaba bien; sentarse donde no podía ver el rostro de Kurt mientras hablaba, mantener distancia era lo mejor, como siempre el moreno esperó a que Kurt comenzara la interacción.

—Creo que tu asistente ya me odia— dijo Kurt con una voz risueña, algo nuevo para Blaine —Me mira de la misma forma que yo miro a Rachel Berry—

— ¿Quién es Rachel Berry?—pregunto Blaine, aprovechando la voluntad de Kurt para hablar como lo hacía con cualquier paciente, y tomando el tema como punto de partida para dirigir la conversación

—Es solo una chica de la escuela bastante molesta— respondió Kurt

—Molesta ¿En qué sentido?— continúo Blaine

—Solo habla demasiado y se viste horrible— dijo Kurt.

—Tal vez tú podrías ayudarle con esto último, parece que esto de la moda se te da bien— respondió Blaine contento de que las cosas estuvieran tomando el rumbo de una sesión de terapia normal.

Después de eso hubo un momento de silencio, ya que Kurt no respondió porque estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos; Era muy fácil olvidarse de todas las cosas cuando estaba con Blaine; hoy más que nunca Kurt se había dado cuenta de que Blaine era la única persona que se preocupaba por él, ni siquiera su padre elogiaba su sentido de la moda, y además estaba con él ahora, en su hora de almuerzo; sin embargo, Kurt no estaba ahí para hablar de Rachel y de su ropa, Kurt necesitaba hablarle de lo que había sucedido con Karofsky, pero no podía así, con Blaine lejos, la necesidad de ver el rostro de Blaine mientras hablaba era enorme, era la única forma de estar un poco más tranquilo.

Así que se enderezo y se sentó y giro su cuerpo para poder mirar a Blaine.

— ¿Por qué estas sentado ahí hoy?— cuestionó el castaño.

El ojimiel se tensó ante esta acción pero se contuvo y respondió tranquilamente —Porque pensé que estarías más cómodo así—

— ¿Es necesario que me recueste aquí mientras hablamos? Porque si se trata de estar cómodo, preferiría verte mientas hablo— Kurt dijo casual mirando al psicólogo inocentemente.

Blaine se removió en su silla ante dicha mirada y un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta —No, adelante ponte cómodo, puedes hacer lo que gustes— Mentira, como siempre las cosas con Kurt eran todo menos correctas, pero Blaine no podía resistirse a él.

Kurt asintió, luego se levantó del diván y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación.

—Creo que Karofsky trata de engañarme— dijo Kurt mientras se recargaba en la puerta.

Blaine trato de no poner demasiada atención a las piernas de Kurt que parecían no tener fin, especialmente con la forma en la que Kurt estaba recargado, con la cadera contra la puerta, poniendo todo su peso sobre ella —¿Engañarte?— cuestionó.

—Sí, creo que ya sé a donde va con su juego de ser mi cuidador— respondió el castaño — Cree que soy demasiado ingenuo para no darme cuenta pero ya sé qué quiere—

— ¿Y qué es lo que quiere?— pregunto Anderson con interés.

—Lo mismo que todos en el equipo de fútbol, lo mismo que el estúpido que me violó; todos creen que al ser el único chico gay de McKinley estoy desesperado y que estoy disponible para cuando están demasiado frustrados porque Quinn Fabray o Santana López los rechazan—

Blaine dio un respingo en su lugar, la forma en la que Kurt hablaba era definitivamente más abierta que en sesiones anteriores, más furiosa, más cruda.

— ¿Te refieres a que solo quiere… sexo?— cuestionó Anderson. Kurt asintió y de nuevo comenzó a caminar por la habitación, pasando sus dedos por la pared y deteniéndose a mirar los cuadros de naturaleza muerta, dándole la espalda completamente a Blaine, el moreno tenía una vista directa del trasero de Kurt que lucía extremadamente bien en esos pantalones ridículamente ajustados que Hummel acostumbraba usar. — ¿Y qué te hizo llegar a esa conclusión?— volvió a preguntar Blaine tratando de borrar de su mente las nuevas ideas formadas ante la vista que tenía de Kurt y la idea de sexo.

—Porque hoy me arrastró a un salón desocupado como el animal que es y ahí me dijo que me quería— respondió el ojiazul, girando para poder mirar a Blaine —Supongo que pensó que si me decía eso yo me derretiría frente a él y dejaría que hiciera de mi lo que quisiera—

Blaine levantó las cejas sorprendido; después de lo poco que habían hablado de Karofsky en la sesión pasada, la idea de que tal vez ese chico sentía algo por Kurt se plantó en su cabeza, y esto lo confirmaba; el moreno podía asegurar que en dado caso de que Kurt tuviera razón y Karofsky solo quisiera tomar ventaja de él ya lo hubiera hecho, después de todo ya lo había besado a la fuerza y alguien como él que rompe los limites una vez para obtener lo que quiere, no se tentaría el corazón para no hacerlo de nuevo. Definitivamente Karofsky no mentía, sentía algo por Kurt.

—Kurt, y no crees que tal vez Karofsky está diciendo la verdad y te quiere— argumentó Blaine.

Kurt lo miró como si le hubiera dicho algo muy ofensivo y luego dio un par de pasos para quedar justo en medio de la habitación, llevó sus manos a su cintura y luego respondió.

— ¿Estas bromeando verdad?— suspiró —Es obvio que Karofsky no puede quererme de verdad, ni él ni nadie; o tú dime Blaine, ¿Se puede querer a alguien como yo?—

— ¿A qué te refieres a alguien como tú?— cuestionó Anderson. Kurt soltó una risita irónica y luego le dio la espalda de nuevo a Blaine, de inmediato el ojimiel tomo esto como un gesto de defensa; de nuevo Kurt trataba de construir sus murallas alrededor de él —¿Kurt— lo llamó Blaine después de un minuto en silencio.

Al no recibir respuesta, el ojimiel se puso de pie sin saber qué lo había impulsado a hacerlo y dio un par de pasos para acercarse a Hummel, puso una mano sobre el hombro del joven ojiazul y este al fin reaccionó.

—Me refiero a alguien que ya no tiene nada que ofrecer, a alguien que fue utilizado y forzado a hacer algo que no quería, a alguien que no pudo defenderse, a alguien tan vacio y roto como yo—

Blaine se acercó más a Kurt pegando su cuerpo al del castaño cautelosamente, su rostro quedaba a solo pocos centímetros del cuello del castaño y sus manos estaban sobre sus hombros. La respiración del castaño comenzó a entrecortarse mientras trataba de evitar el llanto, pero era imposible, Blaine estaba ahí, con él y lo iba a escuchar pasara lo que pasara, él lo iba a proteger y cuidar, porque después de todo él era el único al que le importaba; entonces Kurt decidió sacar todo lo que no le había dicho a nadie.

—No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, solo se lanzó sobre mi ante los gritos de sus amigos que le decían que solo lo hiciera, que no tenía que preocuparse por nada; y yo no podía creer que _él_ de entre todos fuera el que estaba sobre mí, en ese piso asqueroso — dijo el ojiazul entre sollozos, Blaine no entendía bien a qué se refería —Dolió demasiado, como ningún otro dolor que hubiera experimentado antes en toda mi vida; cada segundo que pasaba era peor, el dolor, el miedo y la vergüenza aumentaban— Kurt hizo una pausa intensificando más su llanto, en ese momento la realización golpeó a Blaine, Hummel hablaba de cuando había sido violado.

—Y yo no podía ver otra cosa que su rostro, la sonrisa estúpida que tenía; y no podía escuchar nada más que las risas de sus amigos detrás de mí, y quise gritar para que alguien me ayudara, pero no pude, mi cuerpo no respondía a nada, mi voz parecía haberse apagado; y quizá estuvo bien que no gritara, después de todo ¿Quién hubiera ido a auxiliarme, quién se hubiera detenido a salvarme?... Nadie, porque nunca nadie se ha interesado en lo que me sucede; no tengo amigos, estoy completamente solo—

Blaine no podía decir, ni hacer nada que reconfortara a Kurt; a pesar de que había escuchado a personas contarle cosas similares, incluso más crudas, había escuchado a tanta gente llorar de la forma en la que Kurt lo estaba haciendo, no podía formular ni una sola oración que pudiera decirle al castaño. Una extraña fuerza lo detenía, era como si Kurt hubiera lanzado un hechizo sobre él, era como si Kurt tuviera _algo_ que lo hacía desearlo tanto. Al no saber qué hacer, solo deslizo sus manos lentamente sobre los brazos del castaño, hasta que sus manos estuvieron sobre las delgadas muñecas del castaño, ante el gesto, Kurt continuo hablando.

—Es por eso que creo que nadie puede querer a alguien como yo, si nadie me quería ni me notaba antes de que esto pasara; ¿ahora qué esperanzas me quedan? Mi vida está destruida, solo soy el juguete del equipo de fútbol… solo soy nada, y Lo único que puedo preguntarme es ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme a mí?— De forma inesperada, Kurt se soltó del agarre de Blaine agresivamente y comenzó a lanzar todo lo que estaba frente a él por los aires, comenzando por las cosas que estaban sobre el enorme escritorio — ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué, Por qué? ¿No es suficiente con todo lo que ya me ha pasado en esta asquerosa vida? Ahora estoy condenado a morir solo, porque nadie, absolutamente nadie me querrá, nadie puede amarme—

Por primera vez en toda la sesión, el cerebro de Blaine reaccionó; tenía que detener a Kurt, así que dio un paso decidido y lo tomó con fuerza de las muñecas antes de que lanzara un florero hacia la ventana, cuando lo tuvo firmemente agarrado lo empujo contra la pared y comenzó a hablarle:

—Kurt, Kurt mírame— el castaño seguía tratando de liberarse, el ojimiel liberó una de sus manos, tomando las muñecas de Kurt con la otra y con un par de dedos dirigió el rostro de Kurt para que lo mirara —Kurt, nada de lo que dices tiene sentido, por supuesto que alguien puede quererte, Karofsky no está mintiéndote; tú no estás arruinado, solo pasaste por algo difícil, pero todo es solucionable Kurt, yo me voy a encargar de eso entiendes, y te voy a sacar de ese hoyo en el que te tiraron, pase lo que pase—

En ese momento Blaine no veía otra cosa que el sufrimiento real en Kurt, todos sus pensamientos lascivos habían pasado a segundo plano; sin embargo eso no duraría mucho, lo que Kurt haría a continuación, le quitaría el ultimo rastro de conciencia e inteligencia.

Kurt dejó de moverse y sus ojos se fijaron en los de Blaine, una fuerza demasiado intensa no dejó que Anderson, por más que quisiera evitara lo que sucedió. El castaño acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y estrelló sus labios sobre los de Blaine, por un momento no hubo nada más que contacto de labios, no se movían no respiraban, ninguno de los dos respondía. Sin embargo, de inmediato Blaine soltó las muñecas de Kurt y llevó sus manos a la cintura del castaño, ¿Para qué se engañaba más? Esto era lo que había estado añorando desde su último encuentro la semana pasada, esto era lo que deseaba.

Mientras Blaine comenzaba a besarlo con fuerza, deslizando su lengua sobre sus labios y acercándolo más a su cuerpo, Kurt sentía una emoción indescriptible; lo sabía, sabía que Blaine era la única persona capaz de hacerlo sentir esto, el podía verlo, la forma en la que lo miraba y lo tocaba, en esos momentos se daba cuenta que Blaine decía la verdad, él no estaba arruinado, aún era capaz de hacer que _alguien_ sintiera _algo_, y de repente nada importaba, solo Blaine.

El ojiazul finalmente abrió su boca para darle entrada a la ansiosa lengua de Blaine, la lengua de Kurt era cálida y suave, una oleada de deseo recorría a Blaine y se hacía más grande con cada segundo de contacto con Kurt; de repente el ojiazul mordió el labio inferior de Blaine con fuerza y este no pudo evitar gemir, era imposible no hacerlo después de lo mucho que había deseado esto, después de las innumerables veces que soñó con tener al castaño para él durante la semana que pasó desde su último encuentro. Entonces, Kurt empujó sus caderas contra las de Blaine, dejándolo notar su evidente erección y Anderson se volvió loco, sus manos se deslizaron de la cintura de Kurt a su trasero con rapidez, mientras los labios del castaño ya estaban sobre su cuello, mordiendo y succionando su piel. Blaine hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso, las manos de Kurt estaban sobre su pecho, aferradas a la tela de su camisa, y Blaine frotaba su erección contra la de Kurt frenéticamente; entonces las manos de Kurt fueron bajando hasta que se encontraron con la hebilla de su cinturón, amenazando con desabrocharla.

Un impulso inesperado alcanzó a Blaine, al parecer era un despunte de sentido común, las cosas no podían llegar tan lejos, por lo menos no hoy. Así que tomó las manos de Kurt con suavidad y las situó a los costados del castaño; luego ambos se miraron, como si la realización los hubiera golpeado.

—La sesión terminó— dijo Blaine con la voz ronca.

Kurt solo asintió y se alejó lentamente, inclinándose para tomar su mochila que estaba junto al diván —Yo me comunicaré con tu secretaria para agendar la próxima cita— la voz del castaño al decir esto fue un susurro.

Blaine se pasó una mano por el cabello, razonando lo que Kurt acababa de decir, lo más correcto era decirle algo como "no habrá más sesiones después de hoy" pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, lo único que logró articular fue un sonido de afirmación.

Kurt estaba por salir del despacho, puso su mano en la manija de la puerta y luego volteo a ver a Blaine.

—Sabes Blaine, he estado llendo a la biblioteca y hace poco leí un libro de psicología, donde decía que todo lo que sucediera en terapia quedaría solo entre el paciente y el analista, así que entonces creo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse ahora… o en próximas sesiones ¿verdad?—

Después de esto el castaño salió por la puerta con un movimiento grácil, Blaine se quedó de pie unos segundos y luego, a falta de algo más que hacer, comenzó a recoger todas las cosas que Kurt había lanzado.

Luego de terminar de limpiar la habitación, Blaine se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y se quedó ahí, mirando a la nada, con solo un pensamiento en su cabeza: las palabras de Kurt antes de irse, ¿Qué significaba eso? Ya ni siquiera se interesaba en pensar cómo las cosas se salieron de control hasta llegar al punto al que habían llegado, era obvio que preguntarse eso era una estupidez, de alguna forma Blaine sabía que Kurt sentía el mismo deseo que él, y ciertamente no tenía ganas de ponerse a pensar en lo incorrecto y anti ético que esto resultaba, porque para él y para Kurt estaba _bien_, Blaine estaba seguro de que no se equivocaba, y tal vez la frase de despedida de Kurt era la confirmación, era el boleto de entrada a esto que aún no tenía un nombre.

Cuando Blaine regresó al mundo real se encontró en medio de la oscuridad de su despacho, miro el reloj de su móvil y se dio cuenta que pasaban de las nueve de la noche. De inmediato tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar ya que regularmente su día laboral terminaba a las ocho.

El camino de regreso a casa fue tranquilo, Blaine trató de no pensar más en Kurt, decidió que haría lo que indirectamente el castaño le había insinuado, todo este asunto, procediera o no, se quedaría dentro del consultorio, no iría más allá.

Cuando Blaine abrió la puerta de su casa, la imagen que lo recibió lo desconcertó por completo, dentro de todo esto había algo que aún no tomaba en cuenta, o más bien alguien…

—Largo día cariño— dijo Sebastian que estaba sentado en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas y un libro en el regazo

La sangre de Blaine se helo, ¿Cómo podía ver a su novio a la cara después de haber besado y tocado a Kurt? Cuando vio a Sebastian levantarse del sillón y dirigirse hacia él suprimió este pensamiento de inmediato. _Todo se queda en el consultorio Blaine, _el moreno pensó.

—Bastante largo, muy difícil; pacientes difíciles— respondió Blaine dejando su portafolio en el suelo y dando un par de pasos para llegar hasta Sebastian, luego depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla.

—Lo imagino— respondió el ojiverde tomando su bata y sus cosas que descansaban junto a él —Pobre pequeño Blainey; lamento mucho no poder estar aquí para liberar tu tensión, solo estaba esperando a que llegaras para irme al hospital, pero mañana lo recompensaré— el castaño le entregó un sobre mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué es esto?— preguntó Blaine abriendo el sobre cuidadosamente.

—Son boletos para una exposición de arte, ¿Recuerdas a mi paciente, el que tuvo el accidente con vidrio, al que salve de tener una fea cicatriz en el brazo?— cuestionó Sebastian, Blaine asintió —Bueno, pues mañana estrena su exposición y nos regaló dos de los mejores boletos, así que ¿Qué te parece si haces una reservación en el restaurante que más te guste para ir a cenar después de esto? Hace muchos viernes que no salimos— finalizó Sebastian.

Blaine de repente sintió como si su estómago se llenara de rocas —Oh, sabes Seb, creo que no se va a poder— dijo suavemente sin mirar a Smythe —Sucede que tuve que cambiar algunas citas de hoy para mañana—

Sebastian dejó de poner atención a su bata y miro a Blaine indignado

—¿De qué estás hablando? Se supone que los viernes son nuestro día Blaine, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—

—Lo siento Seb, pero es algo que no pude evitar, hoy tuve a uno de mis pacientes más difíciles y necesitaba tiempo para tratarlo y…—

—¿Necesitabas tiempo para tratarlo? Y le diste el nuestro Blaine— vocifero el ojiverde —Sabes que respeto tu trabajo Blaine, sabes que entiendo que tus pacientes te necesitan, pero a veces te excedes— Sebastian terminó de ponerse su bata y salió por la puerta azotándola tras él.

Blaine solo se quedó de pie en la sala, con una oleada de confusión rodeándolo...


	7. Chapter 7

**DessKlaine: **Hola, muchísimas gracias como siempre por leer y comentar :). Sebastian definitivamente sufre y aun hay más para él, ya tu nos dirás si se lo merece o no. Definitivamente lo del consultorio fue apenas el principio de muchas cosas que se vendrán, y si ¿Quien en su sano juicio se resistiría a Kurt Hummel? definitivamente nadie, pero todo va con calma, ya veras a lo que nos referimos. Respecto a su violador, aun no es el momento de revelarlo, y Dave, bueno ya veras más de él a continuación. Muchas gracias como siempre por tus palabras, esperamos que te guste lo que sigue, cuídate y suerte; nos seguimos leyendo. :)

**Marierux: **Hola de nuevo, esperamos que estés muy bien; gracias como siempre por leer y comentar, de verdad. Lo detalles del ataque de Kurt se van descubriendo poco a poco, desgraciadamente son más difíciles y duros de afrontar, pero con toda la ayuda posible lo lograra. Ahora mismo veras que sucede entre ellos y habrá un poco más de interacción con otros personajes, como ya hemos dicho, el asunto del violador se ira descubriendo poco a poco, lo mismo respecto a Carole, Finn y el resto de New Directions. Muchas gracias como siempre por tus palabras, esperamos que te guste la continuación y gracias por tu paciencia. Nos seguimos leyendo, suerte y cuídate :)

**Candy Criss: **¡Hola de nuevo! esperamos que estés muy bien, muchas gracias como siempre por tus palabras. Dave hace su mayor esfuerzo por acercarse y ayudar a Kurt, pero aun le cuesta trabajo darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Respecto al violador, reiteramos, se ira resolviendo poco a poco, esperamos sorprenderte para ese momento. Las cosas entre Kurt y Blaine también ya están tomando un ritmo y si, Blaine acudió a la razón y no dejo que las cosas llegaran más lejos, pero a continuación veras que sigue para ellos. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y por seguir la historia. Cuídate mucho y suerte en todo, nos seguimos leyendo. :)

**Miluca Rockz: **Hola, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar. Así es, Sebastian tiene un limite y de verdad esta tratando de ser paciente por amor a Blaine, pero ya veras a continuación todo lo que puede suceder con ellos y la situación en la que ahora están. Lo que Kurt le dijo a Blaine es tan solo el inicio de todo, descubrirás que significa con exactitud muy pronto, pero tal vez ahora te des una idea. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, esperamos que este nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado. Cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo, suerte. :)

**Merlii:** Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por seguir la historia; y por supuesto que entendemos, las ocupaciones aquejan, esperamos que estés muy bien y te valla muy bien, de igual manera esperamos que te guste este nuevo capitulo. Nos seguimos leyendo, cuídate y suerte :)

**nadaqueocultar:** Hola, muchas gracias por leer y por tus palabras, al fin aquí esta la continuación esperamos que te guste. Nos seguimos leyendo, cuídate y suerte :)

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y por leer. Realmente mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero aquí ya está la continuación, esperamos que les guste y verán que algunas cosas se van aclarando y Blaine y Kurt se van acercando cada vez más, sólo esperamos que les guste lo que sigue, nos leemos!

Gracias por leer!

julieloveskurt-Anixita

* * *

><p>No podía entender cuándo su suerte había cambiado tanto. Hace tres semanas que intentaba tomar una hora para ver a Blaine y la maldita asistente que el moreno tenía siempre le decía<em>: "el señor Anderson no puede verlo hasta fin de mes"<em> podía tranquilizarse y esperar, pero realmente no lo lograba. Primero porque en la escuela no dejaban de molestarlo, segundo porque ya no aguantaba ver a su violador por los pasillos y sentir que lo acorralaría contra los casilleros y volvería a hacer con él lo que hizo en los vestuarios. Si incluso debía verlo en el Club Glee, ya no soportaba esa situación.

Además, hace una semana había comenzado a llegar tarde a la escuela, para no tener que toparse con el resto de los alumnos, pero por sobre todo porque estaba evitando al equipo de fútbol americano y a Dave Karofsky, porque el chico que antes lo molestara ahora se había vuelto su protector y no permitía que nada ni nadie lo tocara, no después de la confesión que le había hecho hace tres semanas, había sido un tonto al decirle lo que le ocurrió, pero tal vez había sido mejor, realmente no lo sabía.

-Kurt-escuchó como lo llamaban, se había quedado varios minutos pensando, sujetando la puerta de su casillero y notando que debía limpiarlo.

-Dígame, señorita Pillsbury-dijo resignado, cerró su casillero y volteó a verla.

-Necesito hablar contigo, acompáñame-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y caminando hasta su oficina, Kurt la siguió, pensando en que lo peor estaba por ocurrir, pero cuando ingresó a la pequeña oficina de la consejera estudiantil su cara era todo un poema.

-Hola Kurt-dijo Blaine con una sonrisa y estrechando su mano.

-Hola-susurró incrédulo.

-Hummel-dijo Dave mirándolo también.

-¿Karofsky?-dijo extrañado-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó a la defensiva, mirando a Emma.

-Tomen asiento-dijo indicando las tres sillas, el castaño quedó sentado en medio de Blaine y Dave- Kurt-suspiró la mujer algo aproblemada-David se me acercó hace unos días y me dijo que algo ocurría contigo, y por lo que me dijo confirmó mis sospechas-dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué sospechas?-dijo sentándose lo más derecho posible y elevando su rostro, no se quebraría ante ellos.

-Te violaron-terminó Blaine, quien al instante cogió la mano del castaño.

-¡Suéltame!- dijo furioso y levantándose del asiento-no es algo que les interese-dijo caminando a la puerta.

-Quiero ayudarte-dijo el psicólogo caminando hasta él y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-También quiero ayudar si puedo-dijo Dave desde su lugar, sabía que lo mejor era mantenerse a una distancia prudente.

-Kurt-lo llamó Emma-necesitamos hablar de esto y que nos digas quién fue, porque esa persona no puede quedar impune, no podemos permitir que cosas así ocurran de nuevo.

-No le sucederá a nadie más, no hay ningún otro chico gay en la escuela-dijo fríamente y sin voltear.

-Danos un nombre y...-decía Karofsky, pero a los segundos tenía frente a él a Kurt, quien lo miraba inquisidoramente.

-¿Y tú serás mi héroe? ¿Serás quien me ayude y le destroce la cara?-dijo furioso-desde que te conozco me haces la vida imposible y de la nada comienzas a ayudarme-escupió indignado y giró a ver a Blaine y Emma-no los necesité antes-determinó seriamente-¿por qué los voy a necesitar ahora?-dijo alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque tu situación no es la misma que antes-dijo Blaine suavemente-por eso vine-dijo seriamente-quiero ayudarte y sé que no has conseguido hora para mi consulta, por eso quiero que hablemos ahora.

-Pero tengo...

-Ya hablé con William y él ha accedido a que faltes al Club para que hables con tú psicólogo-dijo con tranquilidad-no le dije nada de lo que te ocurría, sólo que tenías asuntos extra estudiantiles que atender-dijo tranquilizándolo.

-Gracias-susurró bajando la guardia por unos momentos-¿por qué está él aquí?-dijo fríamente e indicando a Dave.

-Lo llamé porque como dije él que fuiste violado, pero también quiere ayudar.

-No me interesa-murmuró Kurt. En ese momento Karofsky se puso de pie y caminó hasta el ojiazul.

-A mí sí me importas, quiero que estés bien y...

-¿Me quieres?-dijo enfrentándose al futbolista-porque eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez-murmuró empuñando sus mano, a cambio el chico enrojeció y bajó su mirada-es lo que pensé- murmuró Kurt-¿Hablaremos ahora?-dijo el castaño mirando a Blaine.

-Sí, Emma dice que podemos conversar en el auditorio, que ahí nadie nos molestará y que si te sientes inseguro con que alguien escuche podemos cerrar con llave-dijo el ojimiel con tranquilidad.

-Gracias-susurró mirando a Blaine y luego a Emma-realmente gracias-dijo alzando la mirada y dando media vuelta, a los segundos estaba fuera de la oficina.

-Dave-dijo Blaine antes de salir-esta es mi tarjeta, si necesitas ayuda o lo que sea ahí está mi teléfono y la dirección de mi consulta-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-susurró cogiendo la pequeña tarjeta blanca, cuando el ojimiel volteó para irse sintió como Dave lo cogía por el brazo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo con tranquilidad.

-Ayúdelo, por favor-dijo algo preocupado, el pelinegro sonrío.

-Lo haré, lo prometo-dijo con seguridad-ahora si me permites debo hablar con Kurt.

-Sí, gracias.

Blaine salió al pasillo donde lo esperaba Kurt hace unos minutos. Comenzaron a caminar y en poco tiempo estuvieron en la entrada del auditorio, al que ingresaron. Luego de revisar que no hubiese nadie en el lugar, decidieron cerrar con llave y se sentaron en las primeras butacas del lugar.

-¿Te gusta este sitio?-dijo Blaine observando todo a su alrededor.

-Es tranquilo y me siento en mi ambiente-murmuró el castaño suavemente, dejó su bolso en otra butaca y se cruzó de piernas, Blaine se encontraba junto a él y lo miraba atentamente.

-¿Y el resto de la escuela?-preguntó el especialista.

-Es...-bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus manos-es diferente-dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar por el pequeño pasillo que separaba las butacas del escenario.

-¿Por qué?-dijo el pelinegro desde su lugar.

-Porque aquí-dijo mirando los reflectores y las butacas, el escenario por completo-aquí-murmuró subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al frente de todo el lugar-aquí nunca he sufrido, aquí soy otro-dijo de forma optimista.

-¿Otro?-dijo seriamente y poniéndose de pie, necesitaba entender a Kurt y por primera vez sentía que él estaba llevando la conversación por donde debía y quería.

-Soy el Kurt Hummel que criaron mis padres, el que no le teme a nada ni nadie, el que no debe-dijo con un leve temblor en los hombros-el que no debe esconderse en las salas para que no lo golpeen-susurró bajando la mirada-el que puede ser gay y lo que quiere sin temor a que...-su voz tembló y no pudo seguir hablando, le costaba decirlo y lo peor era que rememoraba el maldito instante en que ese muchacho lo había violado.

-¿Sin temor a qué?-dijo Blaine estando frente a él y sujetándolo por los hombros.

-¡A qué otro chico me viole!- gritó agudamente y sus piernas flaquearon, haciéndolo caer al suelo y sentirse peor de lo que estaba, como hace mucho tiempo no hacía, comenzó a llorar y sentir que lentamente se iba la presión en su pecho, que poco a poco su alma se desahogaba y se permitía respirar, tranquilo y de alguna forma en paz.

Blaine lo abrazó y lo atrajo a su pecho, acariciando suavemente su cabello y escuchando como Kurt se desahogaba, sabía que lo mejor era llorar, así se veían las cosas más claras y todo podía ser mejor, ya que ese era el primer paso para que el ojiazul pudiera abrirse y contarle todo lo que lo atormentaba. Pasaron unos minutos en los que el castaño se aferró con fuerza a la ropa de Blaine y mantuvo su rostro oculto, pero luego comenzó a calmarse y a recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, sí, se había liberado de una carga que no merecía y otro chico se había encargado de poner en él, y se atrevió a preguntar lo mismo que hizo el primer día de consulta, pero que en aquel entonces Blaine no pudo responder libremente.

-¿Es mi culpa?-susurró levantando la mirada y encontrándose con los ojos miel del psicólogo.

-No-dijo acariciando el rostro de porcelana-no es tú culpa.

-¿Y por qué ocurrió?-dijo con las lágrimas bajando nuevamente por su rostro.

-Kurt-dijo Blaine mirándolo detenidamente-tú eres fuerte, eres un chico que si se propone las cosas las cumple, y eso era lo que _él_ trató de quebrar en ti, intentó destruir lo que eres, sintió que nada te podía hacer débil-dijo con decisión- provocó que fueras inseguro y vulnerable a todo y todos, pero eso nunca lo has sido ¿cierto?- el ojiazul sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente y se volvió a abrazar al pelinegro- eso es bueno, sabes quién eres y es lo que necesitas para salir de esto-dijo con seguridad y sintiendo como el castaño aflojaba su agarre y volvía a mirarlo con determinación.

-¿Cuál es el otro paso?-preguntó mirando con atención al psicólogo.

-Kurt-suspiró suavemente- irás progresando lentamente, poco a poco, no es algo que vaya a suceder en un instante, porque debes sanar-dijo tocando el pecho del castaño.

-¿Confías en mí?-preguntó suavemente y sin apartar su vista de Blaine.

-Sí-dijo con una dulce sonrisa el ojimiel, tomó el rostro del ojiazul y acarició uno de sus pómulos con el pulgar.

-¿Podré confiar en mí algún día?-murmuró Kurt acercando poco a poco su rostro al de Blaine y cortando la distancia que los separaba.

-Esa es...-susurró cerrando los ojos y sintiendo los labios del castaño contra los suyos-la idea-dijo atrayendo con fuerza el cuerpo del muchacho contra el suyo. Se besaban suavemente, tal vez era lo que necesitaba el castaño, pero él sabía que eso estaba mal, pero aún así no era capaz de detenerlo. Kurt se colgó del cuello del moreno y sintió como Blaine lo tomaba por la cintura y lo atraía más a su cuerpo.

Ambos disfrutaban de la caricia, hasta que les faltó el aire y se separaron, realmente no había nada más por hacer, eso había sido suficiente y lo necesario, lo que el ojiazul precisaba para sentirse mejor.

-Blaine…-intentó decir, pero el moreno le dio un suave beso y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Kurt, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, lo prometo-dijo sintiendo como el castaño se acomodaba en él-sólo quiero que confíes en mí y que me permitas estar contigo cuando sea necesario-susurró en su oído.

-Blaine yo…-intentó decir.

-No, sólo quiero que sepas que…-sabía que con lo que diría estaba infringiendo el código de ética, pero no le interesaba en ese instante- me importas y no quiero que nada te ocurra, te quiero conmigo-susurró juntando más sus cuerpos- dejaré apartadas unas horas para ti cada dos semanas y nos veremos en mi consulta, sólo ahí-susurró sintiendo un extraño alivio en su pecho.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó el castaño extrañado.

-Sí-dijo con una sonrisa- lo estoy-dijo volviendo a besarlo y sintiendo que era lo correcto, porque al fin volvía a sentirse completo.

Ambos muchachos se miraban con cariño y se sonreían, se acariciaban dulcemente y abrazaban, sus labios se rozaban cada cierto tiempo, pero quien los observaba no podía creerlo, no podía entender en qué minuto eso fue a ocurrir ¿debía hacer algo para detenerlos o lo mejor era que continuaran así? No sabía, lo único que tenía claro era que eso no era correcto, pero ¿cómo interferir si Kurt estaba en terapia con Blaine? ¿Cómo hacer algo para decir que todo eso estaba horriblemente mal? No podía ni debía interferir, lamentablemente las cosas tendrían que seguir ese curso, aunque no quisiera.

* * *

><p>Pasaban de las diez de la noche y no había señales de su novio ¿dónde se había metido? Se suponía que ese día era de ellos, que ambos llegaban más temprano para ver y estar con el otro, pero parecía que cada vez le importaba menos a su novio, porque siempre había una buena excusa para llegar más tarde, ahora no entendía por qué Blaine se encontraba tan esquivo.<p>

Hace un par de semanas que las cosas transcurrían igual y no veía algún modo de cambiarlas. No entendía cómo podía hacer que su pareja le tomara más atención y le dijera si le ocurría algo, era como si cada vez que estaban juntos él estuviera con otra persona ¿acaso Blaine le era infiel? No podía ser posible, él estaba completamente seguro de lo que el ojimiel sentía por él, seguramente era su imaginación, además, no tenía pruebas para dar fe de que Blaine lo engañaba.

-¿Sebastián?-escuchó como el pelinegro lo llamaba.

-En la cocina-dijo revolviendo la salsa que tenía en la olla.

-Aquí estás-dijo llegando hasta él y abrazándolo con suavidad.

-Hola-dijo seriamente y concentrando su atención en la sala. Sintió como Blaine le daba un beso en la mejilla y luego lo soltaba.

-Iré a darme una ducha-susurró caminando al baño.

-En unos minutos estará lista la cena-dijo Smythe sin apartar su atención de la olla.

-No tardaré-dijo el ojimiel saliendo de ahí.

Espero un par de minutos para ir tras su novio y cerciorarse de que estaba en el baño. Luego fue hasta su maletín y lo revisó, estuvo ahí por un par de minutos, pero no había nada fuera de lo común. Las carpetas y apuntes de las consultas seguían ahí, no había nada distinto a lo que siempre encontraba en ese maletín.

-Tiene que haber algo-susurró pasando una mano por su cabello- estoy seguro-dijo mirando a todas partes y viendo el teléfono del moreno junto al maletín. Comenzó a revisarlo y a ver si había algún contacto nuevo o menysaje-¡Nada!-dijo furioso.

-¿Qué quieres que haya?-dijo Blaine entrando a la habitación, se secaba el cabello con una toalla y traía otra atada a las caderas.

-Yo…-susurró Sebastián algo asustado-estoy paranoico-suspiró- creo que el que cada día llegues más tarde y ni tu asistente sepa dónde te metes me tiene así-dijo seriamente.

-Mira-suspiró cansado y sentándose en la cama-no es necesario que registres mis cosas ni que llames a mi asistente, sólo preguntame lo que quieras saber-dijo seriamente.

-Bien-dijo algo molesto-¿estás con alguien más?-dijo alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Alguien más? ¿puedes ser más específico?-dijo seriamente y dejando de secar su pelo, el cual estaba revuelto, haciendo que los rizos cayeran libremente sobre su frente.

-¿Te metiste con alguno de tus pacientes? ¿me estás siendo infiel?-dijo esperando alguna señal por parte de su novio.

-Vaya-dijo con una mueca en los labios y luego sonrió-eres increíble, Seb-dijo levantándose y caminando hasta él-¿con quién te engañaría?-dijo alzando una ceja con diversión-mira-dijo caminando hasta su maletín y tomando una carpeta- ese es el listado de todos mis pacientes, incluso-dijo tomando otra carpeta-aquí están sus historias, por favor revisalos y ve con cuál de ellos te soy infiel, así me lo presentas también-dijo con una mueca.

-Blaine, yo-dijo Sebastián sintiéndose pátetico- lo lamento-susurró entregándole las carpetas- yo no sé qué me ocurre, realmente lo siento-dijo bajando la mirada y sintiendo la mirada de Blaine sobre él.

-Seb-dijo caminando hasta él y cogiendo su mentón- mirame-dijo con una sonrisa y notando los ojos tristes de su novio- Te amo a ti, a nadie más que a ti ¿por qué te estaría engañando con alguien más?-dijo seriamente y notando como los ojos de Sebastián brillaban-eres único y te amo, no estaría con nadie más-dijo con seguridad.

-¿Lo prometes?-dijo con temor.

-Lo juro-susurró con una sonrisa-ahora-dijo besándolo suavemente- ve a terminar la cena y yo me vestiré, de verdad, las cosas estarán bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-murmuró el castaño y caminó fuera de ahí, tal vez se estaba volviendo loco y todo era un mal entendido, tal vez su cabeza lo inventaba todo y las cosas no eran tan distorcionadas como él pensaba, debía calmarse un poco, era lo mejor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Marierux:**Super tierna la ayuda de Blaine sobre todo xD Cierto, todos tienen máscaras y Blaine realmente da miedo. El violador aún no será revelado, fuera de lo que ya está en el fic no se sabe nada más de él. Kurt sólo confía en Blaine y el resto de sus "amigos" no han sido una opción para él, aunque eso no quita que puedan aparecer o algo más adelante. Ahora verás si le achuntaste a alguna de tus teorías, aunque no todas se resolverán ahora. Esperamos te guste lo que sigue, suerte en todo y estamos al habla! =)

**Candy Criss:**Como bien dices el que violó a Kurt está en el equipo de fútbol y el coro, y si te das cuenta esos son Puck, Finn, Sam y Mike. Son cuatro opciones y ninguna ha sido descartada. . Blaine es tan tierno, lástima que tantas molestias no se estén viendo muy bien, son bastantes las atenciones con Kurt, tal vez más de las necesarias. Blaine se las trae y verás que ahora las cosas se calientan bastante entre él y Kurt... todo sube de nivel. Sebastian está sospechando, pero aún no tiene suficiente tiempo para interiorizar sobre sus dudas. Gracias por tus palabras, esperamos que te guste lo que sigue, qué estés muy bien! saludos! =)

**RocKath Girl:**Todo avanza bastante entre Blaine y Kurt, las cosas se ponen algo más fuertes... si es posible. Sebastian realmente está siendo una víctima en todo esto, y Blaine no hace nada por terminar con el daño que provoca, esperamos te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos pronto!

**ariam18:**Blaine es un psicólogo un tanto especial... ya ves lo que está haciendo, pero bueno, esperamos que te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos pronto!

**nadaqueocultar:**Blaine es un descarado, todos han llegado a la misma conclusión y ahora va a empeorar... ya verás, esperamos te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos! gracias por leer!

**Coqui . Miel:**Dave se convirtió en un personaje bastante emotivo, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido en el último capítulo de Glee. Anixita dice: Cierto, el Purt es sexy, pero este fic lo hago junto a Julieloveskurt, así que tal vez no sea lo que dices... de momento no se sabrá. Espero te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos muy pronto! suerte en todo, gracias por comentar!

**Miluca Rockz:**Meterlo en una bolsa de pan xD notable! Sí, la fidelidad no es el punto fuerte de Blaine y ahora progresará en ese punto también, las cosas se irán descubriendo de a poco, de momento Blaine y Kurt tienen un "progreso" esperamos que te guste, gracias por leer!

**OnlyKlaineLove:**Gracias por tus palabras! Esperamos que te guste lo que sigue! nos leemos =)

**DessKlaine:**Gracias! Dave cuando quiere es adorable y ahora verás que sacará su mejor lado, alguna vez que intente suavizar las cosas. Sí, todo sea por el bien de la ciencia xD y sí, pobre Sebastian, porque ahora el descaro de Blaine aumenta aún más, esperamos que te guste, gracias por leer y comentar!

Bueno, como siempre muchas gracias por leer, por sus comentarios y por el apoyo a la historia, esperamos que lo que sigue a continuación les guste. Nos leemos muy pronto

**Julieloveskurt-Anixita**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene Lemmon**

* * *

><p>En la residencia Hummel había reinado el silencio y la calma desde hace ya varias semanas; ya no se escuchaba a Kurt cantando por todos lados, o lanzando comentarios mordaces acerca de la ropa de los actores y actrices en televisión, ni se le había visto acurrucado en el sillón llorando con el final de alguno de sus musicales favoritos. Por eso cuando Burt Hummel entró en la cocina aquella mañana de sábado, sus ojos simplemente no podían creer lo que veían.<p>

De pie frente a la estufa se encontraba Kurt, trabajando ágilmente con una espátula, la cocina olía a café recién hecho y la mesa estaba puesta; cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre giro su rostro y con una sonrisa leve lo saludó:

—Buenos días— dijo mientras apagaba la estufa

—Vaya que son buenos— respondió Burt sin dejar de mirar a su hijo

Kurt le hizo una seña con la cabeza a su padre para que se sentara, Burt tardó un poco en reaccionar pero finalmente se acomodó en su lugar acostumbrado mientras Kurt servía el contenido del sartén en la estufa en dos platos. El mayor de los Hummel no podía simplemente dejar de mirar a su hijo; ahí estaba otra vez siendo el mismo, ya no habría necesidad de obligarlo a comer, o de tratar de sacarlo a rastras de su recamara y Burt simplemente no cabía de felicidad, es como si al fin le hubieran regresado a su hijo de entre las sombras. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Kurt puso un plato de omelet frente a él.

—Es todo lo que pude hacer con lo que había en la cocina— dijo el castaño con voz suave

—Esto está bastante bien, no te preocupes— Respondió el hombre mientras daba su primer bocado del alimento; si, quizá no eran huevos Benedictine o alguna de esas comidas elaboradas que Kurt acostumbraba prepararle, pero de verdad en este momento no podía pedir más, nunca se había sentido tan feliz de comer algo preparado por el ojiazul, realmente tenía que agradecer que su hijo estuviera de vuelta, decirle que estaba orgulloso de él por luchar ante cualquier cosa que le estuviera pasando como siempre lo hacía, pero no dijo nada; simplemente no quería arruinar el momento, así que actuó de forma normal.

Ambos comieron su desayuno en silencio, finalmente, después de considerarlo mucho, Burt preguntó:

—¿Y tienes planes para hoy, Kurt?— cuestionó el mecánico con cierta esperanza en la voz.

El castaño dio un sorbo a su café y respondió sin emoción alguna —No lo creo, quizá solo pase el día por aquí ¿Y tú, trabajarás todo el día?—

Burt se quedó en silencio por un momento, debido a la emoción de ver que Kurt era casi el mismo de siempre había olvidado sus planes, sin embargo una idea surgió de inmediato en su cabeza.

—No, hoy no hay mucho que hacer en la tienda, así que voy a visitar a… un amigo— Burt se detuvo un poco esperando ver reacción en Kurt, pero el castaño seguía jugando con lo último de omelet en su plato —¿No te gustaría venir conmigo?—

Kurt no levantó la vista del plato para responder —No, no; como te dije, me quedare aquí, tengo muchas cosas que hacer—

Burt solo le dedicó una mirada de afirmación y terminó de comer su almuerzo, no tenía caso insistir.

Después del desayuno, Burt ayudó a Kurt a limpiar la cocina y después se despidió, eso dejó a Kurt solo en casa, así que el castaño decidió salir al jardín por un rato. Como acostumbraba hacer antes de… el incidente, tomó asiento en una vieja banca de madera que había estado ahí desde antes de que ellos se mudaran a esa casa, el viento era suave y hace mucho que de verdad no se sentía así.

Definitivamente no le extrañaba la sorpresa de su padre al verlo cocinando o fuera de su recamara por voluntad propia, siendo sincero a él también le sorprendía el cambio, la sensación dentro de sí mismo era incontenible, no era una felicidad completa, sin embargo era cálida y con un dejo de paz. Ahora que lo pensaba a fondo, en un primer momento no había sido conciente de que era eso que lo había impulsado a levantarse esa mañana, pero ahora que lo analizaba, las ganas de levantarse y volver a ponerle el rostro de frente al mundo eran causadas por una sola persona… Blaine.

El castaño cerró los ojos y recordó su último encuentro, los brazos del ojimiel, sus labios sobre los suyos, las palabras susurradas, los roces cálidos y esos ojos dorados llenos de algo a lo que Kurt aún no podía darle un nombre, pero definitivamente lo embriagaban.

Con Blaine él ya no se sentía solo, ya no tenía miedo, junto a él era más fácil ver la vida, a pesar de que aún no podía deshacerse de todo el coraje, odio y sobre todo el miedo, sabía que con Blaine podría poco a poco.

El moreno lo hacía sentir valioso de nuevo, era la primera persona en su vida que aceptaba abiertamente que se preocupaba por él, y de verdad podía sentirlo; y aunque todavía no podía definir si lo que sucedía entre ellos era correcto o no y tampoco se había puesto a considerar las consecuencias de seguir adelante, francamente no le importaba; nunca se había sentido así, nunca había sentido algo así por alguien, y ciertamente siempre había actuado correctamente y había sido "el chico bueno" pero quizá, solo quizá, después de todo el infierno que había vivido podía darse la oportunidad de seguir adelante con lo que quiera que fuese lo que sucedía entre ellos; después de todo, el podría decidir cuándo detener esto, ¿Cierto?

Y ahora, sin querer aceptarlo abiertamente, se encontraba ansioso esperando volver a ver al psicólogo, tal y como este se lo había prometido.

De repente sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el timbre de la puerta sonando, el ojiazul frunció el ceño pues nunca recibían visitas de ningún tipo; se levantó y camino seguro hacía la entrada de su casa, sin siquiera detenerse a dar un vistazo por la mirilla de la puerta, abrió y de inmediato su corazón se detuvo y el terror invadió su cuerpo, sin embargo no iba a dejar que él lo notara.

—¿Tú?— preguntó tajantemente el ojiazul

Dave Karofsky estaba de pie en la puerta de su casa, tenía las manos detrás de su espalda y miraba a Kurt fijamente con un conato de sonrisa en el rostro, como si fuera un niño que quiere dar una buena impresión a sus padres después de hacer una travesura

—Siento mucho importunarte— respondió tartamudeando un poco —La verdad pensé mucho acerca de venir aquí, hace más de media hora que estoy debatiendo si tocar la puerta o no pe-…—

—Al grano Karofsky, ¿Qué quieres aquí?— Kurt se sorprendió a sí mismo por el tono agresivo de su voz, Dave lo miró afligido y con una voz leve respondió —Necesito hablar contigo—

Kurt hizo una mueca de disgusto —Por favor, no me digas que sigues tratando de convencer a todo mundo de que te intereso de alguna forma, lo siento mucho, pero yo no te creo nada, así que hasta luego— Inmediatamente el castaño trato de cerrarle la puerta en el rostro a Dave, pero el chico reaccionó rápidamente y con un pie la detuvo

—Por favor Kurt— el deportista rogó con aflicción en el rostro —Si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar, uno en donde te sientas seguro, donde haya gente, pero por favor dame una oportunidad.

El castaño miro a Dave y por alguna extraña razón su rostro parecía de verdad el de alguien que desea algo, suspiro cansado, quizá si debería dejar que hablara, después de todo, luego de haber sido violado, ya no había nada peor que le pudiera pasar.

—Está bien—Kurt dijo en un suspiro —de todos modos el parque está aquí cerca—

Ambos chicos caminaron en completo silencio hasta dicho parque, Dave solo miraba de reojo a Kurt, quien caminaba sin prestar mucha atención a nada; así pasaron un largo rato, el silencio era sumamente incómodo y la atmósfera podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Finalmente Kurt habló:

—Bien, ya estamos aquí; tengo entendido que querías hablar y no te escucho decir nada—

Dave finalmente lo miro de frente pero las palabras aún no podían salir de su boca, ¿Hablar? Eso era lo menos que él quería, si por él fuera voltearía el mundo al revés por ver a Kurt sonriéndole, por volver a ver brillo en sus ojos, lo tomaría y lo besaría hasta sacar el último vestigio de sufrimiento de su ser; pero eso era algo relativamente imposible, no había funcionado bien la última vez.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte que de verdad me importas?— Cuestionó Karofsky mientras se ponía frente a Kurt

El ojiazul dio un pequeño sobresalto y miro a Karofsky fijamente —No entiendo cómo pides que te crea o que confié en ti, ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó lo que hiciste?—

Dave exhaló y luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado —No, nunca podré olvidarlo, ni superarlo; sé que nunca podré borrar el daño que te hice al haberte besado y tratado de esa forma, la mirada de terror en tus ojos me persiguió día y noche durante mucho tiempo, y es esa misma mirada que tienes ahora, que has tenido por mucho tiempo—

El castaño levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa pero no dijo nada, la expresión en el rostro de Dave se lo impedía ¿Realmente estaba siendo sincero?

A su vez Karofsky no sabía si la reacción de Kurt era buena o mala, el castaño siempre había sido impredecible frente a él y de verdad tenía miedo de arruinar la que podría ser su última oportunidad de decir lo que sentía, sin embargo se arriesgó

—Desde la primera vez que te vi, hubo algo de ti que me robó la atención completamente; tus ojos— Dave dio un paso pequeño para acercarse más a Kurt —A pesar de que yo aún no sabía quién era, y tenía más problemas para aceptar… quien soy, tus ojos siempre fueron algo que no podía dejar pasar, siempre llenos de brillo y orgullo de quien eras, podía ver todo en ellos, todas esas ganas de comerte al mundo, toda la energía y vida, a pesar de que hacía tu vida un completo infierno—

Karofsky se detuvo al ver que los ojos de Kurt se llenaban de lágrimas, pero el castaño seguía inmóvil, así que continúo.

—Luego llegó aquel día, en el vestidor, tú te acercaste a mí, con tus hermosos ojos llenos de furia, pero también de orgullo de ser quien eres y de decisión… y yo simplemente no pude contenerme, todos esos sentimientos, confusiones y enojo consumieron cada parte de sentido en mi, y lo hice, te besé simplemente porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer—

Kurt ahora lloraba libremente, el recordar aquel suceso, las palabras de Karofsky y la sinceridad que irradiaba de su rostro eran demasiado, de repente Dave tomó una de sus manos y la otra la puso cobre su mejilla suavemente, el toque de Dave era cálido e inesperado.

—Y desde ese entonces tus ojos fueron perdiendo su brillo, hasta llegar hasta ahora, hasta este momento en el que se nublan con lagrimas de tristeza— Hubo una pausa y Dave exhaló con furia —Y yo no puedo dejar de sentirme el mayor culpable; porque como lo dijiste alguna vez, yo fui el que inicio todo; y quiero repararlo Kurt, quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo, quiero reparar el daño que hice, quiero que vuelvas a vivir con la misma intensidad de antes. Déjame estar a tu lado y te prometo que no volverás a tener miedo—

De repente se dio cuenta de que los hombros de Kurt temblaban desesperadamente debido al llanto, sin saber con exactitud si estaba haciendo bien, acercó el frágil cuerpo del castaño a él y lo abrazo con fuerza.

—No deberías, Dave yo…— comenzó Kurt con voz temblorosa, pero Dave lo interrumpió —Sí, claro que debo, y aunque no, lo haría por ti—

Se abrazaron por otro breve momento y finalmente se separaron, Kurt miró a Dave con decisión y expresó:

—Sabes que yo… no p-puedo corresponderte—

—Y no estoy buscando eso, créeme— respondió Dave —Estar cerca de ti de cualquier forma me basta, seremos amigos Kurt—

El ojiazul asintió y Dave sonrió, en definitiva no se rendiría; sí, por ahora sería amigo de Kurt, pero iba a hacer cualquier cosa a su alcance para llegar a ser algo más; ya no tenía miedo de aceptarlo, sus sentimientos por Kurt eran más fuertes de lo que pensaba, solo el joven Hummel lograba sacar a flote esa faceta de Dave, solo el lograba hacerlo hablar con el corazón. Y ahora seguro de eso, él iba a regresarle la felicidad al ojiazul.

Después de su charla caminaron un poco más por el parque en un silencio neutral, luego Dave se ofreció a acompañar a Kurt de vuelta a su casa y el castaño aceptó. Ahí se despidieron, las cosas eran aun sumamente incomodas, pero la promesa _de comenzar de nuevo_ el lunes durante la escuela permaneció ahí.

* * *

><p>Para el domingo a medio día, la mente de Blaine era todo un torbellino, estaba teniendo el mismo debate que había tenido el resto de la semana, pero ahora que estaba relativamente libre, sin ocupaciones en que entretenerse, los pensamientos giraban a mil por hora en su cabeza, y peor, Sebastian estaba ahí y él simplemente no podía dejar de sentirse un poco culpable.<p>

Mientras Smythe descansaba en su recamara, después de una larga noche de guardia en el hospital, Anderson no podía dejar de dar vueltas desesperado por toda la casa, pensando. Su hilo de pensamiento primeramente se concentró en el hecho de que si era correcto lo que pasaba entre él y Kurt; sí, ciertamente todo estaba en su contra, Kurt era menor de edad y tenía problemas, él era un profesional, con varios años de distancia y experiencia sobre Kurt, sin mencionar que tenía una relación estable desde hace bastante tiempo. Pero aún con todos los contra sobre la mesa, Blaine no podía dejar de lado lo bien que se sentía junto a Kurt, la tranquilidad que lo rodeaba cuando el ojiazul le confiaba algo, lo bien que se sentía el frágil cuerpo temerosos del joven Hummel entre sus brazos, la tranquilidad de verlo sonreír y entregarse a su contacto; y después de todo, lo estaba ayudando ¿Cierto? Con cada encuentro, Kurt se abría más y le dejaba adentrarse a su problema, y además sabía que con _su cercanía_ Kurt se sentía de nuevo valioso y hasta cierto punto amado; definitivamente era una excusa pobre decir que lo que hacía con Kurt era solo una técnica más, no; sinceramente Blaine sentía algo muy fuerte por Kurt, no era amor en definitiva, ni nada más allá de un aprecio enorme y una preocupación gigante, pero definitivamente no había sentimientos de por medio.

Un ruido leve provocó que desviara su mirada de la nada hacia la cocina, donde Sebastian estaba de pie frente al refrigerador, apoyado en la puerta del aparato, apenas sosteniéndose en pie debido al cansancio.

—Se terminó el jugo— dijo el ojiverde al darse cuenta que Blaine lo miraba interrogantemente —Y la leche, y el azúcar y… todo— finalizó con una sonrisa leve

Blaine caminó hacia Smythe y respondió —Porque no regresas a descansar, mientras yo voy y hago las compras— el moreno puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Sebastian y luego besó su frente

—¡Voy contigo!— Sebastian exclamó cerrando la puerta del refrigerador

Blaine inmediatamente negó —Oh no; de ninguna manera, mírate nada más, estas a punto de desplomarte, quédate a descansar; cuando vuelva te prepararé algo delicioso de comer y después pasaremos una tarde acurrucados en la cama, ¿Te parece?—

Sebastian le sonrió a su novio encantado —No sé que hice para merecerte—

Blaine solo inclinó un poco la cabeza, sonrió e inmediatamente salió de la casa rumbo al supermercado. Este rato a solas sería maravilloso para poder poner sus ideas en orden, sin ninguna interrupción o interferencia, todo sería objetivo.

El supermercado se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de su departamento, así que decidió ir caminando. Mientras hacía las compras su mente volvió a llenarse de Kurt, pero ahora desde otra perspectiva.

Estaba decidido, lo que sea que hubiese entre ellos, seguiría; solo sería hasta que Kurt pudiera confiar en sí mismo y volver a tener la fuerza emocional para buscar todo lo que necesita en alguien más _apropiado _para él, y respecto a Sebastian, Blaine lo amaba, con todas sus fuerzas y Kurt no lo cambiaría nunca, todos los sentimientos que Blaine pudiera sentir iban dirigidos a Sebastian, no más.

Anderson terminó de hacer las compras y volvió a su casa caminando, cuando se detuvo a esperar a que el semáforo indicara el paso peatonal en una esquina, tomo su móvil y buscó entre su agenda de pacientes el número de Kurt; solo para darse cuenta que no lo tenía, eso en realidad no le extrañó ya que el expediente de Kurt estaba completamente vacío. Con un gesto de descontento guardó su teléfono y siguió caminando.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su edificio la claridad apareció en su panorama; había alguien que podría ayudarle con ese asunto y no levantaría ningún tipo de sospecha. Entró al edificio saludando al vigilante y luego se detuvo cuando estuvo junto a los buzones de correo, dejó las bolsas del supermercado en el suelo y decididamente marcó el número de su salvación.

Después de un par de timbres una suave voz le respondió

—_Hola ¿Quién habla?— _contestó Emma Pillsbury

—_Hola, Emma; habla Blaine Anderson, lamento molestarte en domingo, sé que es día de limpieza, pero quería pedirte un favor— _Continúo Blaine en su tono más amable

—_Oh, Blaine; hola, sí dime ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?—_

—_Veras Emma, necesito localizar a Kurt Hummel para arreglar sus horarios de consulta, pero no tengo su número en casa y en realidad no me apetece mucho manejar hasta el consultorio ahora, así que si pudieras proporcionarme el número de Kurt, sería maravilloso—_

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio y luego Emma respondió con voz firme

—_Por supuesto Blaine, ¿ya tienes donde apuntar?—_

El ojimiel sacó el pequeño directorio que siempre llevaba en su cartera e hizo un sonido afirmativo, situando su teléfono entre su hombro y mejilla anotó la serie de números que Emma le dictaba.

—_Muchas gracias Emma, de verdad— _Dijo al finalizar

—_Sí, de nada Blaine; ahora si me disculpas tengo que colgar… tu sabes, limpieza— _La pelirroja agregó.

Blaine se despidió amablemente de ella y luego siguió su camino hacia su departamento, con una sonrisa en su rostro, amaba cuando las cosas le salían bien.

El resto de la tarde lo pasó cocinando, charlando y organizando las notas de sus pacientes mientras Sebastian veía películas antiguas. Cuando estaban a punto de irse a dormir tomó su móvil y finalmente le escribió un mensaje a Kurt. Mañana al fin sería el día.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, el día escolar marchaba normalmente para Kurt; al llegar por la mañana se cruzó con Dave en el estacionamiento, quien después lo acompañó a su casillero y luego al salón de su primera clase; en realidad al castaño seguía sintiéndose algo incómodo comportándose así con Dave, afortunadamente el chico parecía haber percibido esto y después solo se limitó a sonreírle a la hora del almuerzo y de vez en cuanto Kurt podía verlo echando un vistazo para asegurarse que todo marchara bien. Y Kurt lo agradecía, pero su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa, en algo que deseaba tanto como un niño desea los regalos en Navidad.<p>

Faltando algunos minutos para que terminara el día escolar, el ojiazul se encontraba guardando sus cosas en su mochila antes de salir, el murmullo en los pasillos estaba disminuyendo, y entonces una pequeña voz lo llamó: —Hola, Kurt—

El joven Hummel giró para encontrarse con la sonrisa nerviosa de la señorita Pillsbury

—Hola señorita Pillsbury ¿Sucede algo?—

La mujer empezó a buscar algo en su bolso mientras hablaba con Kurt

—Oh, nada en especial Kurt— finalmente su búsqueda dio éxito y encontró un frasco de gel sanitizante, el cual casi vació en su totalidad sobre una de sus manos —Solo quería comentarte que el doctor Anderson me llamo para pedir tu numero, y se lo di; espero eso no te signifique un problema—

El pálido chico cerró suavemente su casillero y luego asintió a Emma, quien frotaba sus manos llenas de gel con ritmo acelerado

—No, para nada; al contrario, de hecho le agradezco, había tenido algunos problemas para localizar a Bla- el doctor Anderson—

Emma terminó su labor de dejar limpias sus manos y sonrió como acostumbraba

—Bueno, eso me parece muy bien Kurt; te veo luego ¿sí?, hasta luego—

Kurt se despidió con la mano y comenzó a caminar, apenas había dado dos pasos cuando Emma volvió a llamarlo

—Kurt— Emma suspiró —Oh, no nada, nada; lo siento, sigue tu camino—

Kurt obedeció y siguió andando; así que gracias a Emma, Blaine había conseguido su número. El castaño sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y buscó el mensaje que había recibido la noche anterior para poder releerlo, como había estado haciendo todo el día, para después emprender su camino a casa.

_Kurt, te espero mañana a las siete de la noche en mi consultorio, no habrá nadie en la recepción así que puedes pasar directamente al despacho. Hasta entonces. Atentamente: Blaine Anderson__._

* * *

><p>Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando Amy tocó la puerta del despacho de Blaine para despedirse.<p>

—Sin más citas por hoy, me despido doctor_, _fue un día bastante largo— dijo su asistente con toda la alegría posible

—Claro Amy, ve a casa a descansar, esta será una larga semana— respondió Blaine sonriendo desde su silla.

Minutos después el silencio reinaba y Blaine no podía estar más contento, todo iba saliendo de maravilla, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar a que Kurt apareciera. Para matar el tiempo decidió ponerse a leer un poco, constantemente revisaba el reloj de pared y su ansiedad comenzaba a aumentar. Cuando ya no pudo concentrarse más en su lectura, decidió que sería buena idea ir a refrescarse un poco, se levantó y se dirigió al baño con toda la calma del mundo, después de todo apenas eran _seis con cuarenta._

* * *

><p>Kurt se estacionó afuera del edificio de Blaine y miró su reloj, <em>seis con cuarenta<em>, había llegado demasiado temprano, quizá Blaine aún estaba ocupado, luego de considerarlo un poco decidió entrar; lo peor que podía pasar es que tuviera que esperar.

Después de explicarle a la vigilante de la puerta que se dirigía a su _consulta_ con el doctor Anderson, no tuvo problema para ingresar al edificio. Cuando llegó al piso que Blaine ocupaba se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en recepción como Blaine le había indicado, pero tal vez en el privado Blaine aún estaba en consulta. El castaño decidió asomarse; caminó al despacho y lentamente abrió un tramo de la puerta para ver si había alguien.

Negativo, el despacho de Blaine estaba solo, ni siquiera el ojimiel estaba ahí; así que Kurt decidió entrar y sorprenderlo.

* * *

><p>Blaine levantó su rostro mojado del lavabo y a tientas busco la toalla para secarse, cuando terminó se arregló la camisa y salió del pequeño baño de su despacho, lo que encontró fuera lo dejó sin palabras.<p>

Sobre el diván se encontraba Kurt, recostado en una pose que a Blaine le pareció ciertamente provocativa, pero aún así, lo más sexy que había visto en mucho tiempo; tenía las piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra, ligeramente elevadas, lo que dejaba ver la curva de su cadera claramente, tenía un brazo bajo su cabeza, donde esta se apoyaba, y su otra mano descansaba sobre su pecho, su miraba era profunda y estaba completamente clavada en Blaine, sus labios estaban ligeramente separados adornados con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Como siempre esa mezcla de inocencia y sensualidad de Kurt lo volvían loco y se sentía bastante bien poder aceptarlo por primera vez abiertamente, por lo menos para él mismo.

—Llegaste temprano— logró articular Blaine mientras salía del baño y daba unos pasos para acercarse a su escritorio

—¿Fui inoportuno?— preguntó Kurt levantándose con un movimiento grácil

—Para nada— dijo Blaine ya más controlado, luego camino hasta el diván donde Kurt estaba sentado y se paró frente a él, el ojiazul lo miro y Blaine le sonrió, luego tomó una de las manos de Kurt y la llevo a su boca para besar sus nudillos — No podía esperar más para que estuvieras aquí—

Kurt exhaló como si una gran preocupación hubiera abandonado su cuerpo, Blaine lo notó y le dio un pequeño jalón para que se pusiera de pie, el castaño lo hizo e inmediatamente estaban de pie frente a frente, con sus rostros a centímetros uno del otro, el moreno podía sentir la respiración errática de Kurt mezclándose con la suya, el castaño no le sostenía la mirada, y Blaine entendía lo que sucedía.

—Tranquilo— Anderson le susurró al oído suavemente mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la delgada cintura de Kurt —Yo estoy aquí contigo, siempre estaré contigo, no importa lo que pase; hasta que tu no me quieras cerca, hasta que ya no me necesites—

Kurt tardo unos segundos pero al parecer las palabras de Blaine lo hicieron responder positivamente, ya que después enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Blaine.

—Solo no me dejes ahora, por favor— respondió también con un susurro

Blaine se separo lo suficiente para poder tener frente a él el rostro de Kurt de manera libre, afirmó con la cabeza y luego ya no pudo más, terminó con la distancia que existía entre sus labios y besó a Kurt. El ojiazul no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ante la sorpresa y eso provocó que Blaine finalmente soltara todo el deseo reprimido, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el perfecto cuerpo de Kurt, sus hombros, su espalda, su cintura, su cadera, su trasero; sus manos descansaron ahí por un largo rato, mientras Kurt seguía aferrado a su cuello. Llegó un momento en el que las uñas de Kurt se clavaron casi dolorosamente en su piel, el ojimiel rompió el beso y miró a Kurt con ojos llenos de duda.

El castaño no dijo nada, solo miró a Blaine con los ojos oscurecidos de deseo y esbozó una sonrisa que en otro momento podría parecer maniaca; Blaine no vaciló más, tomando eso como el permiso de Kurt para seguir y se inclinó para besar el cuello de Kurt, el ojiazul hizo la cabeza para atrás en un movimiento elegante para darle un mejor acceso a su amante, en un principio no sabía bien qué hacer, pero era imposible detenerse para pensar en lo que sucedía, su mente estaba nublado por una sensación completamente nueva para él, algo que lo rebasaba, que lo llenaba de una electricidad, simplemente se sentía… bien; así que decidió que se dejaría llevar por lo que su cuerpo pidiera.

Acto seguido, empujó su cadera hacia el frente y la sensación creció al sentir la erección completa de Blaine contra la suya, el castaño gimió sin control cuando Blaine repitió el movimiento un par de veces, unos segundos después ya se frotaban el uno contra el otro.

Kurt gemía sin control y Blaine se volvía loco, quería más; así que comenzó a guiar al castaño hasta la primera superficie que pudieran encontrar, esta termino siendo el escritorio; todo esto sucedió sin necesidad de que Blaine separara sus labios del cuello de Kurt o sus manos del ojiazul. Cuando chocaron con la orilla del escritorio Blaine tomó a Kurt de la cintura y lo elevó hasta que quedó sentado sobre el mueble. El castaño separó sus piernas un poco para que Blaine pudiera situarse en medio de ellas. Las manos de Hummel comenzaron a recorrer el torso de Blaine desesperadamente mientras el pelinegro paseaba su lengua detrás de su oreja y sus manos recorrían las largas piernas del más joven. A tientas, Kurt sacó la camisa de Blaine de sus pantalones y comenzó a desabotonarla con maestría. Blaine no podía evitar que cada acción que el ojiazul llevaba a cabo por iniciativa lo excitara más, así que decidió imitarlo y despojó a Kurt del chaleco y camiseta que estaba usando en escasos segundos, luego, fue más allá y desabotonó el pantalón de Kurt, quien levantó la cadera un poco para que Blaine pudiera despojarlo de la prenda que se había vuelto bastante incómoda. Cuando Kurt no tenía encima nada más que sus ajustados bóxers, Blaine no pudo evitar soltar un gemido —Eres hermoso Kurt, eres perfecto— dijo mientras llevaba su mano hacia la erección de Kurt y la frotó suavemente por encima de la suave tela, Kurt soltó un grito ahogado y sus uñas se enterraron en los hombros desnudos de Blaine; Anderson aumentó la velocidad del movimiento y Kurt se retorcía bajo su toque, cuando no soportó más el castaño se recostó sobre el escritorio, sin inmutarse por el estruendo de las cosas que se habían caído. Con Kurt en esa posición, Blaine tenía más acceso al miembro del castaño, dio un par de leves apretones al miembro del ojiazul y luego terminó por despojarlo de la última prenda de ropa que lo cubría. De inmediato tomó el miembro de Kurt con firmeza y comenzó a masturbarlo, con los ojos fijos en el rostro de Kurt; que era perfecto, digno de un Dios.

El moreno intensificó el ritmo de su toque, Kurt ahora respiraba aceleradamente y gritaba abiertamente

—Blaine, oh Blaine; ya no soporto más, te necesito, completamente, te lo ruego—

Anderson estaba a punto de correrse en sus pantalones con la simple plegaria de Kurt, pero sabía que se movía en terreno peligroso.

—¿Estás seguro, Kurt?— cuestionó cesando el ritmo de su mano sobre el miembro de Kurt

¿Qué si estaba seguro? Kurt no sabía si su mente estaba nublada por el deseo, pero no le importaba, el necesitaba a Blaine y pronto —Sí, sí; como nunca—

Blaine asintió y luego se inclinó para besarlo, este beso fue un poco más suave y logró calmar un poco al ojiazul; Blaine siguió besando y recorriendo la piel de los hombros de Kurt con sus dientes, mientras a tientas buscaba la pequeña cajita sobre su escritorio, donde apenas hace un rato había guardado un pequeño paquete de lubricante y un condón. Cuando los tuvo al alcance los tomó y se enderezó.

A toda velocidad se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior, liberando su erección; luego abrió el condón con los dientes y se lo puso cuidadosamente —¿Estás listo?— le preguntó a Kurt mientras abría el paquete de lubricante y ponía un poco en sus dedos

El castaño asintió con lo que parecía una sonrisa tímida en su rostro y llevando su mano hacia su propio miembro, cosa que Blaine detuvo —¡No! Quiero ser yo… completamente—

Kurt cerró los ojos y dejó de respirar mientras esperaba la siguiente acción de Blaine; Anderson decidió que era el momento de actuar, así que tomó una pierna de Kurt y la puso sobre su hombro, el castaño seguía sin moverse y con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, Blaine entendió, así que dejó de vacilar tanto e introdujo el primer dedo a la entrada del castaño; El ojiazul gimió y se relajó un poco, soltando la respiración, Blaine esperó unos segundos para que su amante se acostumbrara a la intromisión y después comenzó a mover su dedo dentro de él, Kurt empujaba su cadera para tener más contacto para intensificar la sensación, bastaron un par de segundos para que Blaine introdujera el segundo dedo; estuvo moviéndolos un rato más, introduciéndolos y sacándolos con fuerza mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el miembro de Kurt con la fuerza suficiente para satisfacerlo, pero no para provocar que se corriera; finalmente Anderson introdujo un tercer dedo, lo que provocó que el castaño golpeara con sus manos fuertemente el escritorio, era la única forma de mitigar las sensaciones que lo invadían, Blaine finalmente logró lo que había estado intentando desde el primer momento y golpeó la próstata de Kurt, ante esto el castaño gritó:

—Blaine, por favor…—

Y Anderson obedeció, lentamente retiro sus dedos de la entrada de Kurt y tomó el lubricante, poniendo una generosa cantidad en su miembro, Kurt lo miraba anhelante, finalmente acomodó ambas piernas de Kurt sobre sus hombros y acerco su miembro a la estrecha entrada de Kurt, lentamente, primero rozándolo suavemente. El ojiazul estaba al borde del orgasmo, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no correrse ante el leve contacto del moreno; Blaine empujó lentamente su miembro hasta introducirlo completamente, Kurt estaba en éxtasis, su vista estaba nublada y su cuerpo temblaba, sin embargo todo iba de maravilla; hasta que, como una ráfaga, los recuerdos de _aquel momento _cruzaron su mente. De inmediato abrió los ojos y se descontroló completamente, de alguna forma Anderson intuyó lo que estaba pasando y se inclino hacia él y con la voz entrecortada le dijo al oído:

—Todo está bien, soy yo—

Kurt se aferró a él, sus uñas enterrándose en su espalda, su respiración volviendo a ser errática, su rostro escondido en la curva del cuello de Blaine, entonces el ojimiel lo hizo, lentamente dio una primera embestida —Eres hermoso Kurt— dijo mientras repetía el movimiento —Estoy aquí contigo— otro par de suaves embestidas más, Kurt comenzó a tranquilizarse, mareado por el placer y el aliento de Blaine en su oído —Nunca más vas a estar solo— más y más embestidas —Yo voy a cuidarte— el ritmo era cada vez más fuerte —Siempre—

Esa última frase lo llevo al límite, no sólo por el placer físico que estaba experimentando y que era bastante diferente a lo que antes había experimentado; eran las palabras de Blaine, la forma en que lo sostenía, la forma en que lo cuidaba, era la primera vez que el ojiazul se sentía así, protegido, valorado… deseado; cuando una cálida sensación se formó en su estómago supo que era el momento —Blaine, voy a t- ter-minar… ya— expresó entre gemidos —Sí Kurt, hazlo… para mí— alentó Blaine, y así fue; Kurt se corrió sobre su estómago y el de Blaine, por primera vez en su vida podía sentir el verdadero placer, la verdadera naturaleza del sexo… y por un momento nada quedaba de los malos recuerdos, en medio de su calor post orgásmico pudo escuchar a Blaine gemir después de también correrse dentro de él y luego el mundo desapareció solo quedaban él y Blaine nada más, enredados el uno en el otro. Y entonces, así fue que la primera sonrisa de felicidad en mucho tiempo apareció en su rostro, en ese momento no importaba que lo que estuvieran haciendo fuera incorrecto, no importaba Dave, ni su padre, ni nadie; solo ellos.

Con su último golpe de energía dejó que Blaine lo guiara hacia el diván, donde juntos se recostaron, el castaño cerró los ojos e inmediatamente cayó dormido. Blaine jugó un poco con su cabello y luego lo besó en la frente suavemente; y al igual que Kurt, por un rato se olvidó de su realidad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Marierux:** Hola, esperamos que como siempre estés muy bien, muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar. No todo es lo que parece, por ahora tampoco revelaremos quien es el que ya conoce de la relación de Blaine y Kurt, todo es parte del misterio; sin embargo ahora podrás ver algo más respecto a Sebastian, y creemos que se aclararan muchas dudas. Así es, al fin algo de Kurtofsky y aun falta más, pero eso lo veras hasta próximos capítulos. El lemmon entre Kurt y Blaine llego en el momento correcto, nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado este que apenas fue el, primer encuentro. Esperamos que te guste lo que viene a continuación; cuídate y suerte; nos seguimos leyendo.

**adriana11:** Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Tienes toda la razón, Blaine le fue infiel a Sebastian, a continuación veras más de ellos y su relación, esperamos que te guste lo que sigue. Y si, finalmente se dio el tan esperado encuentro entre Kurt y Blaine, que como bien dices, esta ayudando a Kurt, pero ahi no termina todo. Gracias de nuevo por tus palabras, cuidate y suerte; nos seguimos leyendo.

**RocKath Girl:** Hola otra vez, muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Nos alegra que te haya gustado el primer encuentro de Blaine y Kurt, y como van sucediendo las cosas entre ellos. Respecto a Sebastian, a continuación veras más de él y de como esta tomando los sucesos que se han presentado a raíz del acercamiento de Blaine y Kurt, esperamos que te guste lo que sigue. De nuevo gracias por tus palabras, nos seguimos leyendo; cuídate y que te vaya bien en todo.

**Candy Criss: **Hola de nuevo, muchísimas gracias por leer y por tus palabras. Definitivamente las cosas entre Dave y Kurt mejoran, con esto ya se pudo ver lo que Dave es capaz de hacer por Kurt, y esto es apenas el principio. Aun no podemos decirte quien es el violador, eso se viene ya pronto, solo podemos decir que nada es lo que parece. La situación Blaine-Sebastian-Kurt esta por definirse, a continuación veras un poco más de Sebastian y Blaine, esperamos que eso resuelva algunas de tus dudas. Y si, finalmente se dio el tan esperado encuentro entre Kurt y Blaine, aunque a ellos no los veremos bien hasta el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por tus palabras, cuídate mucho y que te vaya muy bien. Seguimos leyéndonos.

**DessKlaine:** Hola otra vez, gracias por leer y por tu comentario. Nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Definitivamente, Blaine rebaso los limites de su relación con Sebastian, ahora veras más de ellos y esperamos que así se resuelvan tus dudas. Dave saco su parte sensible, esa que solo es capaz de dejar salir con Kurt, ya pronto veremos que sucede con ellos; aun falta bastante para el final y todo puede pasar, así que no hay que precipitarse. Muchas gracias de nuevo por tus palabras, gracias por seguir con nosotros, cuídate y suerte; saludos, nos estamos leyendo.

**TheOnyChildBerry:** Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por leer y comentar; por supuesto que entendemos que no siempre se tiene el tiempo para estar por aquí. Nos alegra bastante que te haya gustado el capitulo y los acontecimientos que se desarrollaron en el. Como bien dices Dave le hablo con el corazón a Kurt, de verdad tenia que convencerlo de lo que sentía, y pues ya pudimos ver con la reacción de Kurt que curso tomaran las cosas, aunque no hay que confiarnos tanto, como ya dijimos todo puede pasar. Las cosas entre Kurt y Blaine son complicadas, ahora veras que clases de repercusiones ha traído para Blaine su relación y tambien veremos bastante de Sebastian, esperamos que así puedas resolver tus dudas. Julieloveskurt dice: Me mataste con lo de "flojito y cooperando" también es una expresión muy típica aquí en mi ciudad, ya veremos pronto si las cosas son así realmente o no. Respecto al violador, aun no podemos revelartelo, pero de verdad te pedimos que esperes, valdrá la pena, no es necesario jugar al Tiempo de Cautiverio, de verdad. Muchas gracias por tus palabras de verdad; cuídate mucho y seguimos leyendonos, que estés muy bien y esperamos que te guste lo que sigue.

**OnlyKlaineLove:** Hola, esperamos que estés de maravilla, muchas gracias por leer y comentar; nos da bastante gusto que te agrade la historia y el curso que esta tomando, esperamos que te guste este nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias por tus palabras, cuídate mucho, nos leemos pronto, saludos.

Gracias por leer y comentar. Esperamos que les guste lo que sigue. Nos leemos!

Gracias por leer!

julieloveskurt-Anixita

* * *

><p>Era la séptima vez en toda la noche que miraba el reloj de la mesita de noche y se daba cuenta de que las horas pasaban y de su novio no habían rastros. Lo había llamado a su teléfono celular, a la oficina e incluso a la casa de su asistente, pero nada. Blaine no lo había llamado ni le había dicho que llegaría más tarde de lo normal, aunque a estas alturas no sabía qué era una hora <em>normal<em> para su novio, porque hace semanas que llegaba tarde al departamento y eso lo estaba frustrando, ya que él se esforzaba por estar presente a la hora exacta, para aprovechar el máximo tiempo juntos.

-Será mejor dormir-susurró Sebastián y se acomodó debajo de las sábanas, sabía que al otro día tendría a Blaine durmiendo del otro lado de la cama o en el sillón de la sala, aunque esperaba no encontrarlo tirado en el pasillo como la última vez, al parecer se iba a emborrachar con alguien y no le decía nada.

Comenzaba a conciliar el sueño cuando escuchó unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, era extraño que a las dos de la mañana alguien fuera a molestar, seguramente era Blaine quien perdió la llave, de forma calmada y sin prestar mayor atención a los golpes se calzó sus pantuflas y caminó hasta la puerta, portaba un pantalón de pijama y nada más. Al abrir se quedó sorprendido.

-Buenas noches, señor Smythe-dijo el guardia de seguridad del edificio.

-Buenas noches-dijo frunciendo el ceño extrañado-¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?-susurró mirando a todas partes y notando que no venía nadie con él. Al menos esperaba que le diera noticias de Blaine.

-Lamento molestarlo a esta hora, pero necesito que venga conmigo-dijo algo apenado con la situación, Sebastián era más alto que el guardia, por lo que el hombre le guardaba mucho respeto.

-Dígame, si es importante iré con usted-dijo extrañado y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, no soportaba la ineficiencia de la gente y a pesar de que ese hombre le caía bien no podía evitar pensar que lo hacía perder el tiempo.

-El señor Anderson estaba destruyendo los ventanales del primer piso, tuve que llamar a la policía-dijo con una mueca en los labios.

-¿Se lo llevaron?-dijo seriamente.

-Sí, hace unos minutos, por eso vine a avisarle.

-Espéreme unos minutos-dijo Sebastián y cerró la puerta. Al instante corrió hasta su habitación de donde sacó ropa interior, sus pantalones y una camisa limpia, debía vestirse como si fuera al trabajo, ya que después de ver el asunto en el que se había metido su novio tenía que irse a trabajar o tal vez tendría que aplazar su turno, ya vería.

A los minutos salió de su departamento, con su maletín en una mano y en los bolsillos llevaba las llaves y el teléfono. Miró al guardia que lo esperaba y ambos se fueron en silencio hasta el primer piso. Una vez ahí, Sebastián pudo divisar la magnitud del daño provocado por Blaine. Casi toda la entrada estaba conformada por grandes vidrios, los que habían sido completamente destruidos por su novio, se veían varias piedras al interior del edificio, todo era un completo desastre.

-¿Salió alguien herido?-dijo Sebastián apoyando su maletín en el mesón de la recepción.

-No, por fortuna mi compañero estaba en el baño y yo llenaba algunas formas justo detrás del mesón-dijo señalando su puesto-cuando sentí la primera piedra me retiré inmediatamente de mi puesto y me fui al pasillo, una vez ahí llame a la policía y ellos lo retuvieron.

-Menos mal fue solo daño material-dijo Sebastián seriamente, había sacado su chequera del maletín, firmó uno de los cheques y lo puso a nombre del dueño del edificio-entréguele esto a su jefe, que él lo llene con lo que consideré pertinente, avíseme cuándo hable con él-dijo entregándole una tarjeta de presentación.

-Gracias, señor Smythe.

-Gracias a usted-dijo Sebastián algo agotado-¿sabe a dónde se llevaron al señor Anderson?-realmente estaba guardando bastante bien la compostura, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo duraría eso, porque aún sentía que todo era un muy mal sueño, pero ya vería qué hacer cuando tuviera a su novio frente a él.

-Se lo llevaron a la séptima comisaría, está cerca de aquí, usted sale del edificio y camina a la derecha, no sé cuántas cuadras son, pero lo verá de inmediato, es grande ese edificio.

-Perfecto, gracias-dijo con una sonrisa amable y saliendo rápidamente de ahí. En cuatro horas tenía que trabajar y no le convenía retrasarse por más tiempo, ya que si Blaine no ponía mucho problema podría traérselo a casa y luego ir a trabajar. Además, aún debía pagar la fianza, seguramente se quedaría sin dinero más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Se fue por el camino que le indicó el guardia y luego de quince minutos se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Lo mejor era tener cuidado, porque no conocía el barrio y podía ser un sitio peligroso. Sólo su novio podía tenerlo en una situación así. Hace un mes que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, pero parecía ser que a Blaine no le importaba, era como si estuviera con alguien más, como si su trabajo lo hubiese absorbido al punto de que no lo tomara en cuenta, estaba muy seguro de que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, era por eso que hace una semana había hecho algo que jamás había creído necesario.

**_Flash Back_**

Hace una hora que esperaba como idiota a que su novio llegara. Habían quedado de juntarse en un restaurante, ya que ese día era el cumpleaños de Sebastián y lo celebrarían en grande, primero una velada en el mejor lugar de la ciudad, después una sorpresa que Blaine le había preparado y más tarde una sesión de sexo. Eso habían acordado hace un mes y la idea le parecía maravillosa, ya que el día anterior habían vuelto a hablar de ello y nada podía salir mal.

Al menos eso había pensado el castaño cuando despertó, pero se dio cuenta de que su novio había olvidado su cumpleaños, porque durante todo el día no había recibido ni una llamada ni un mensaje. Incluso se había atrevido a llamar a la asistente de Blaine para saber si todo iba bien, ella le aseguró que sí, que el señor Anderson estaba con unos pacientes ahora y no podría contestar la llamada, él sólo se despidió y colgó. Hasta que llegó la noche estaba seguro de que el exceso de trabajo tenía así a su novio, pero que no olvidaría la cena.

Lamentablemente, se había equivocado de nuevo y Blaine olvidó la cena. Por lo que a las dos horas de espera Sebastián se marchó al departamento y una vez ahí notó que su novio no estaba. Aún no llegaba ¿qué había pasado con él? Decidió llamarlo a su teléfono, pero nada. No contestaba. Decidió darse una ducha y esperarlo, pero cuando dieron la una de la mañana se dio cuenta que lo mejor era dormir, porque le tocaba turno a las siete y tendría que haber descansado aunque fuera un poco.

Se fue a la cama con la desilusión pintada en el rostro y sintiéndose bastante mal, se sentía agotado y tal vez dormir sería bueno. Cuando conciliaba el sueño escuchó como alguien intentaba abrir la puerta, pero sin resultados. Por ello se levantó y observó a través de la mirilla de la puerta notando que era Blaine. Abrió y al instante el pelinegro lo miró extrañado.

-¿Estás...-intentó hablar, pero el fuerte olor a alcohol le dio a entender a Sebastián que su novio no estaba en condiciones de nada.

-Sí, estoy despierto-dijo tomándolo de un brazo y arrastrándolo dentro-¿Por qué vienes así?-dijo seriamente. De todo el tiempo que se conocían, jamás había visto a Blaine Anderson en un estado tan deplorable.

-¿Cómo?-dijo con una sonrisa e intentando mantener el equilibrio.

-Ve a darte una ducha-el pelinegro obedeció sin decir más y al intentar ingresar en el cuarto de baño casi se cayó, por lo que Sebastián se acercó para auxiliarlo. Lo desvistió y abrió el agua caliente, luego de estar unos minutos bajo el agua Blaine parecía algo mejor, pero aún así Sebastián debió ponerle el pijama y guiarlo a la cama, en donde el pelinegro se acostó y se durmió de inmediato.

Sebastián sólo se resignó y volvió a la cama, no pudo conciliar el sueño. Cuando sonó el despertador él ya estaba fuera de la cama, bañado y vestido para irse a trabajar. Sabía que Blaine no se daría ni por enterado de lo que pasó la noche anterior y eso realmente le dolía. Jamás lo había visto en esas condiciones, por lo que estaba seguro que algo muy malo debió haberle ocurrido.

Cuando llegó a su trabajo se dio cuenta de que debía llamar a la asistente de Blaine y decirle lo que había ocurrido con el moreno. A penas telefoneó a la oficina de su novio contestó Amy, quien amablemente lo comunicaría con el psicólogo, pero él se negó.

-Amy-dijo suavemente Sebastián- jamás he sido celoso con Blaine ni nada-sí, era directo porque conocía hace un tiempo a la muchacha y sabía que ella le diría la verdad-pero anoche llegó muy tarde a casa y bastante mal ¿sabes si tuvo algún problema con un paciente?-preguntó seriamente.

-No, de hecho nos fuimos juntos y luego no supe más de él. Creí que había ido directamente a casa-dijo la asistente bastante sorprendida. Sebastián se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

-Gracias-susurró algo cansado de la situación.

-De nada-dijo ella con algunas dudas, pero decidió preguntar-¿puedo hacer algo por ti?-dijo creyendo que era lo más pertinente.

-No, de momento nada, gracias-dijo de forma amable-hasta pronto.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Desde ese día que las cosas habían empeorado y estaba seguro que no estaban prontas a mejorar, porque Blaine tardó al menos dos días en recordar que había sido el cumpleaños de su novio y que habían tenido planes para ese entonces. Pero aún así no pareció importarle demasiado, porque no hizo nada para remediarlo, sólo pidió disculpas y ya.

Cuando al fin llegó a la comisaría se dio cuenta de que había una patrulla estacionada afuera y que el sitio estaba perfectamente iluminado. Observó por unos segundos la fachada y se decidió a entrar. Una vez en el sitio fue interceptado por un policía.

-Buenas noches-dijo el hombre y lo miró de pies a cabeza, intentando notar sus intenciones.

-Buenas noches-dijo tranquilamente-me dijeron que trajeron a mi novio aquí hace unos minutos-el hombre alzó una ceja incrédulo y lo dejó pasar. Una vez dentro de las oficinas logró notar que había otro policía a parte del que lo había recibido.

-Buenas noches ¿qué necesita?-dijo de forma amable e invitándolo a sentarse.

-Buenas noches-dijo algo cansado de todo eso-hace un rato trajeron a Blaine Anderson, según me dijeron estaba borracho y lanzando piedras contra los ventanales de un edificio-dijo suavemente.

-Sí, lo acaban de meter en una celda-dijo el policía mirando unos papeles-¿va a pagar la fianza?-dijo seriamente-porque de no ser así pasará la noche en la cárcel y cuando se reponga...

-Sí, la pagaré-no quería escuchar el resto, no le importaba mucho lo que podrían hacerle a su novio en ese lugar-¿cuánto es?-dijo de forma seca y sacando nuevamente su chequera.

-Es poco, ya le diré-susurró buscando unos papeles. Sebastián no quería estar más tiempo ahí y necesitaba irse a trabajar, porque sabía que la clínica sería el único lugar donde se podría despejar verdaderamente y pensar más en claro, después de todo no había dormido nada y no había pasado la noche que esperaba. Aunque hace mucho que no pasaba una noche con su novio. Antes hacían el amor hasta caer rendidos, pero ahora habían pasado semanas sin tocarse, sin un beso.

-Está bien-dijo el castaño con una mueca, no podía evitar pensar en todo lo mal que la venía pasando. Necesitaba saber por qué Blaine se emborrachaba todas las semanas ¿qué cosa lo estaba llevando a eso? Realmente no lograba entender ni pensar en qué podía estar pasando por la cabeza de su novio, pero ya averiguaría qué estaba ocurriendo, porque no era normal que llegara borracho, pero ahora se había sumado a eso que se había puesto violento.

-Esa es la suma-dijo mostrándole un papel, Sebastián lo miró y comenzó a hacer el cheque, sí, definitivamente se quedaría sin dinero antes de que le pudieran pagar nuevamente.

-¿Puedo verlo?-dijo entregándole el cheque.

-Sí, pase por acá-dijo el hombre guiando al muchacho por un pasillo. Allí habían múltiples celdas, la mayoría vacías y otras con gente que dormía. Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo logró ver la última celda, allí estaba Blaine Anderson sentado en la pequeña litera, miraba sus pies y tarareaba algo. Se notaba que estaba borracho.

Sebastián lo miró por unos segundos y suspiró cansado. Ese estropajo era su novio, realmente no sabía si llevárselo al departamento o dejarlo pasar ahí la noche y que se fuera cuando estuviera en condiciones de caminar por sí mismo. Pero lo amaba demasiado como para pensar dejarlo solo, por lo que le hizo una seña al policía para que abriera la celda. Al entrar sintió el fuerte olor del alcohol.

-Hey-dijo Blaine con una sonrisa-Seb-dijo intentando ponerse de pie, pero tropezó con sus propios pies.

-Te llevaré a casa-susurró suavemente y cogiéndolo por la cintura intentó hacerlo caminar, pero el moreno se colgó a su cuello e intentó besarlo-Blaine-dijo firmemente-vamos a casa-dijo mirándolo con seriedad.

-¿Y haremos el amor?-dijo con una sonrisa boba y sintiendo como el agarre de su novio era aún mayor.

-Debí traer el auto-suspiró el castaño-¿hay algo más que deba hacer para sacarlo de aquí?-dijo Sebastián con una mueca en los labios.

-No, yo me encargaré de los papeles señor…

-Sebastián Smythe-dijo seriamente y buscando con una mano en sus bolsillos-esta es mi tarjeta, ahí están mis datos por si necesita algo.

-No se preocupe, lo llamaré-dijo seriamente y viendo como ambos jóvenes salían de ahí.

A penas el aire helado de la madrugada golpeó su rostro sintió como todo se volvía real y que tenía que hacer algo para frenar todo eso. Sebastián Smythe se sentía acabado, siempre había soñado con tener una vida feliz, un buen trabajo y a un hombre que estuviera con él. Creyó encontrarlo todo durante su último año en Dalton. Pero la vida le enrostraba que siempre habría algo que fallaría, en este caso su novio Blaine Anderson.

El olor a alcohol golpeaba con fuerza su rostro, siempre había querido a su novio, pero jamás pensó que algo le podía desagradar, si bien siempre les había gustado beber, era primera vez que los veía en esas condiciones, era primera vez que se sentía asqueado de estar junto a él ¿qué había ocurrido con el caballero Blaine Anderson? ¿Dónde estaba el muchacho que conoció en la Academia? Realmente necesitaba al chico de sus sueños en ese minuto, y no a ese trapo que insistía que lo amaba en medio de la oscuridad de las calles.

-Señor Smythe-dijo el guardia del edificio al verlos entrar.

-Está todo bien, lo llevo al departamento y luego me voy a trabajar-dijo seriamente y caminando hasta el ascensor, una vez ahí cerró las puertas y presionó el botón de su piso.

-Te amo-dijo Blaine con una sonrisa y se colgó del cuello de Sebastián.

-Blaine, no estás bien-dijo seriamente-ahora entrarás a casa y dormirás.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?-dijo acorralando al castaño en una de las esquinas del elevador y comenzando a manosearlo y besar su cuello.

-Llegamos-dijo el joven Smythe empujándolo un poco y caminando junto a él fuera del ascensor. A los segundos estaban frente a la puerta de su departamento. Sebastian abrió y dejó pasar a su novio, luego entró él y cerró.

Blaine intentó caminar, pero le costaba y comenzaba a tropezar con todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Reía cada vez que tenía que afirmarse de un mueble para no irse de cara al suelo. Sintió que todo le daba vueltas y que los ruidos que hacían las cosas cuando se estrellaban en el piso eran como golpes en sus oídos, realmente algo molesto que no quería seguir sintiendo.

-Ven-murmuró Sebastián cogiéndolo por un brazo y arrastrándolo hasta la habitación, lo sentó en la cama y le quitó los zapatos.

-Ven conmigo-dijo Blaine lanzándose sobre el castaño y arrastrándolo con él a la cama-desvístete para mí-dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa y abriéndole la camisa.

-Debo irme-dijo algo incómodo e intentando salirse de los brazos de su novio-tengo que trabajar.

-No-dijo Blaine lanzándolo en la cama-tendremos sexo desenfrenado y podrás hacer conmigo _lo que quieras_-dijo con lujuria y besando los labios de su novio.

-No-dijo intentando quitárselo de encima-¡Basta!-gritó furioso y empujándolo, se levantó y comenzó a arreglar su camisa-intenta dormir o algo, yo voy a trabajar-dijo sin volver a mirarlo y cogiendo su maletín que había dejado en la entrada, al salir azotó la puerta, ya no soportaba ver a Blaine en ese estado, ese no era el hombre del que se había enamorado.

Durante las horas que siguieron había estado pensando en lo que sucedió durante la noche y en todo lo que había sucedido con Blaine en las últimas semanas. Aún no sabía qué pasaba por la cabeza de su novio, pero estaba seguro que necesitaba investigar y conocer qué había cambiado en su vida como para que estuviera en esas condiciones. Todavía debía llamar a Amy para avisarle que Blaine no iría a trabajar, ya que en esas condiciones no podría mantenerse concentrado en sus pacientes, seguramente estaba estresado y alguno de ellos lo tenía más saturado que de costumbre, pero ¿tanto como para que se embriagara así? Tenía que encontrar una respuesta a todo eso.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, a esa hora la asistente de su novio llegaba recién a la consulta, la llamaría ahora mismo para decirle lo que ocurrió con Blaine, así ella podría cancelar todas las citas del día con tiempo y no haría que nadie fuera en vano hasta la consulta. Marcó el número de la oficina y a los segundos tuvo respuesta.

-Buenos días-dijo la muchacha con voz amable.

-Buenos días, Amy-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa-habla Sebastián Smythe-dijo con tranquilidad.

-Sebastián-dijo ella con familiaridad-¿ocurre algo?-dijo extrañada por la llamada.

-Sí-dijo en un suspiro-Blaine no se encuentra en condiciones de trabajar, ruego que hagas saber a sus pacientes que tuvo un percance y hoy no ha podido asistir-dijo de forma seria.

-¿Él está bien?-dijo preocupada, hace semanas que Sebastián la llamaba para anunciarle que Blaine no iría a trabajar, pero nunca se había escuchado tan apesadumbrado, siempre le restaba importancia y le decía algo más, pero ahora parecía ser que las cosas no iban bien.

-Sí, está bien…ebrio-dijo de una vez, debía confiar en ella, se conocían hace mucho tiempo y seguramente Amy podía saber algo de lo que estaba pasando con su novio.

-¿Ebrio?-dijo extrañada-Blaine no toma-dijo sorprendida.

-Siempre ha bebido, pero de forma moderada, pero durante semanas ha llegado en pésimas condiciones a casa, no te lo había dicho porque consideré que no era grave, pero anoche las cosas empeoraron.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-dijo algo asustada.

-Rompió los ventanales del edificio en el que vivimos, lo encerraron por un par de horas hasta que pagué la fianza-dijo seriamente.

-¿Está bien?-dijo preocupada.

-No se hizo daño, pero no entiendo por qué toma tanto ¿ocurrió algo con alguno de sus pacientes?-preguntó con una mueca en los labios.

-No que yo sepa.

-¿Segura? ¿No hay ningún paciente que esté causando problemas o que le dé más trabajo del normal?-siguió preguntando, estaba seguro de que uno de sus pacientes era el culpable de todo eso.

-Sí ¿sospechas de alguien?

-No, pero sé que alguien provoca que Blaine esté en ese estado, nunca se había emborrachado de esa forma ni causado ese tipo de destrozos-dijo seriamente.

-Hoy debo hacer un registro de cada paciente, debo archivar cada carpeta según su condición.

-¿Es posible que encuentres algo allí?-dijo esperanzado.

-Si sé de algo te informaré-dijo con seguridad.

-Gracias, estaremos en contacto-dijo algo más tranquilo y colgó. Sí, había alguien que estaba molestando a Blaine y provocando que se desestabilizara de esa forma él lo descubriría, estaba seguro que así sería y cuando sucediera ya vería quién es Sebastián Smythe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Marierux: **Todo sigue dando vueltas y vueltas en este fic, ahora se aclaran las razones por las que Blaine se pone a beber y lo que puede traer como consecuencias, además... él se enterará de más cosas de las que espera y por si fuera poco ahora se conocerán más cosas en torno a Kurt, sólo esperamos que sea de tu agrado y más o menos lo esperado. Suerte en todo y gracias por leer y comentar, estamos hablando =)

**Candy Criss: **Realmente te sorprenderá la exactitud que han tenido las cuatro opciones que nos dices, esperamos que sea de tu agrado lo que sigue, nos leemos pronto! =)

**adriana11: **Ahora sabrás por qué Blaine se tomó las cosas tan mal, y pronto se verán las consecuencias de sus actos. Esperamos te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar!

**DessKlaine: **No sabemos si te esperabas lo que viene a continuación, sólo esperamos que sea de tu agrado, ahora sabrás por qué Blaine no es capaz de dejar a Sebastian y todo lo que pasa con Kurt, la forma en la que todo se va desarrollando en la "relación" con Blaine ... todo seguirá girando como siempre. Nos estamos leyendo, suerte en todo, qué estés muy bien!

Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia, lamentamos bastante la tardanza, pero esperamos que este capítulo les guste y la espera haya valido la pena, nos leemos la próxima, muchas gracias.

**julieloveskurt-Anixita**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMMON**

* * *

><p>Aun ni siquiera había abierto los ojos y una punzada de dolor ya había atravesado su cabeza como una ráfaga de viento, a lo lejos podía escuchar las bocinas de algunos autos en el trafico y los acostumbrados gritos matutinos de su anciana vecina, seguramente eso había sido lo que lo había despertado. Se enderezo lo más suavemente que pudo, aferrando su agarre a las cobijas debajo de él, como si eso fuera garantía de que el mundo dejaría de girar tan estrepitosamente como lo hacía ahora. Un malestar extraño en su estomago, que seguramente eran las nauseas más horribles que había tenido en su vida, lo hizo volver a recostarse de golpe, definitivamente no podía levantarse.<p>

Con los ojos aun cerrados, Blaine trato de recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, el por qué se encontraba en ese estado deplorable, el por qué se sentía morir; pero solo pequeñas escenas borrosas se le presentaban, y difícilmente podía distinguir que era real y que no. Se quedo recostado unos minutos más, hasta que decidió que necesitaba esforzarse más. Con toda la fuerza que su ser le permitió se levanto y se sentó en la cama, al buscar el reloj que siempre estaba sobre su mesita de noche para ver la hora, lo primero que salto a su vista fue un bote de aspirinas con una nota al lado

"_Toma un par cada cuatro horas hasta que te sientas mejor"_

Inmediatamente después, la desordenada caligrafía de Sebastian y la frialdad que se notaba en la nota trajeron al fin la claridad a la mente del ojimiel, ahora podía recordarlo todo: El beso, el piano, el vino, Karofsky, los cristales rotos, la estación de policía, la fría celda, el rostro decepcionado de Sebastian… Kurt.

Cuando fue consciente de todo eso, se dejo caer sobre la cama de nuevo, sin importarle nada, se puso las manos sobre la cara y suspiro frustrado, una renovada mezcla de sensaciones que iban desde la culpa hasta la furia inmensa lo invadieron de nuevo. Definitivamente cuando todo esto empezó, jamás imagino que todo terminara así…

* * *

><p><strong>19 días antes de que Blaine fuera arrestado:<strong>

Blaine estaba sentado en el escritorio de su despacho un viernes por la noche, completamente concentrado en sus notas, por primera vez ya un par de meses se había quedado en la oficina para _realmente_ trabajar. Pasaban de las nueve de la noche, Sebastian estaba a la mitad de su turno de cuarenta y ocho horas en el hospital, así que no tenía mucho sentido volver a casa si realmente quería trabajar, estaría solo y era completamente seguro que se distraería con cualquier cosa; y Kurt, hacia ya unos cuantos días que no se encontraban. Aparentemente Kurt, con un estado ya más estable, había decidido dedicarle un poco de tiempo a su trabajo de la escuela, y Blaine había decidido que eso era algo bastante bueno, un enorme avance en definitiva, así que sin Sebastian ni Kurt realmente lo único que le quedaba era trabajar. Era bastante curioso hasta donde había llegado esta situación, para cualquier persona esta situación sería bastante sencilla, Blaine le era infiel a Sebastian con Kurt; pero definitivamente no era así, Blaine estaba completamente seguro de lo mucho que amaba a Sebastian y de lo mucho que Kurt lo necesitaba; era simplemente algo que no podía explicar y que seguramente nadie entendería.

Luego de unos minutos de seguir dándole vueltas a ese asunto, su concentración se vio rota por alguien tocando la puerta; el moreno miro extrañado a la puerta, Amy se había retirado ya hace varias horas. Con cautela camino hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe, preparado para cualquiera que estuviera detrás de esa puerta, bueno no exactamente para todo.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera mirar a quien estaba tras la puerta, un par de labios se estrellaron con los suyos y un par de delgados brazos se enredaron en su cuello; de inmediato el sabor familiar de esos labios lo golpeo y sin pensarlo dos veces correspondió al beso furiosamente. De inmediato comenzó a tambalearse junto con el cuerpo que se aferraba a él en un intento de cruzar la puerta y cerrarla, finalmente cuando lo logro empujo el delgado cuerpo contra la misma y rompió el beso ante la falta de oxigeno, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el color azul intenso de los ojos de Kurt

—Sorpresa— dijo el castaño tratando de recuperar el aire con una sonrisa

Blaine solo replico el gesto y sin más volvió a atacar la boca de Kurt, presionando su cuerpo contra el del castaño; quien hundió sus manos en los rizos de Blaine perdidos entre una enorme capa de gel, jalándolos con fuerza para mitigar un poco de su excitación, ante esto, Blaine comenzó a frotar su nueva erección en el muslo derecho del ojiazul, cuyos gemidos eran ahogados por los besos de Anderson.

Blaine volvió a romper el beso, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que temblaba de deseo, así que no vacilo y con un movimiento nada menos que brusco giro a Kurt, quien quedo completamente de cara presionado contra la pared.

—Creo que te encanto la sorpresa ¿Cierto?— cuestiono el castaño con la voz algo rasposa

—Me fascino— respondió Blaine, cuando ya llevaba la mitad de los botones de la camisa de Kurt desechos. Cuando finalmente se deshizo de la prenda comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el pecho suave de Kurt, el castaño gimió de anticipación y movió un poco la cadera para frotar su trasero sobre el miembro de Blaine mientras desabrochaba sus propios pantalones. El ojimiel no pudo evitar soltar un sonido de sorpresa ante esto, ya que muy pocas veces era el más joven quien tomaba la iniciativa en sus encuentros, sin darse cuenta se había quedado pasmado reflexionando ese hecho, de repente Kurt tomo su mano y la puso sobre su ya desnudo trasero y dijo:

—Blaine, no vine para que me hicieras esperar—

Blaine simplemente no pudo más, definitivamente esto era algo nuevo en Kurt; era muy poco lo que quedaba del temeroso Kurt de su primer encuentro y de alguna forma eso despertaba una ola de deseo en él, el no temer que las cosas se salieran de control. Sin vacilar, le tomo un par de segundos despojarse de sus ropa para quedar desnudo, igual que su joven amante. Y así ante la sentencia de Kurt, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en su mente nublada por la lujuria y con cuidado introdujo un primer dedo en la entrada del ojiazul; el castaño soltó un gritito de placer y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine, mientras empujaba la cadera a la par del movimiento del dedo de Blaine sobre el anillo de músculos con el fin de alcanzar el mayor placer posible.

Los sonidos que Kurt hacia eran algo ante lo que Blaine no podía soportar mucho, eran simplemente maravillosos, mientras trabajaba la entrada del castaño comenzó a dejar un camino de besos y leves mordidas desde su mandíbula, pasando por el cuello hasta el pálido hombro de Kurt, donde se encargo de dejar un par de marcas violáceas.

Sin previo aviso introdujo un segundo dedo en el castaño, el movimiento de su manos aumento de velocidad, ante esto Kurt se inclino hasta que estuvo de nuevo con su rostro presionado contra la pared y coloco sus brazos sobre su cabeza, dando leves golpes con los puños al frio muro, tratando de controlar un poco todas las sensaciones que el ojimiel provocaba en él. Mientras tanto la otra mano de Blaine se deslizo por todo su cuerpo hasta que se encontró con el miembro de Kurt, de inmediato lo tomo de firmemente y comenzó a masturbarlo al compas de los movimientos de sus dedos en su trasero.

—Ah, Blaine; más por favor, ya no puedo soportar un segundo más, te necesito ¡Ya!—

Blaine reto un poco más a Kurt y en vez de cumplir su deseo introdujo un tercer dedo; a pesar de que Kurt parecía especialmente seguro en ese momento, Blaine no quería arriesgarse, así que hizo lo mejor que pudo para prepararlo.

El tiempo que transcurrió después del tercer dedo pareció eterno para el ojiazul, ya le era imposible mitigar los gemidos de placer que se le escapaban y la hábil mano de Anderson concentrada en su erección no ayudaba mucho; Blaine se dio cuenta de esto y decidió que ya era el momento, lentamente retiro su mano de la entrada de Kurt y sin preámbulo se posiciono frente a esta. Con toda la calma y cuidado posible se introdujo en el castaño, recibiendo uno de los sonidos más exquisitos en forma de agradecimiento por terminar con la lenta agonía de Hummel. Espero unos segundos para que el joven se acostumbrara y luego comenzó a moverse lentamente. De inmediato las manos de Kurt comenzaron a rodar por todas las partes de su cuerpo que pudiera alcanza, su respiración era errática y sus movimientos firmes.

Realmente esta era la primera vez que Blaine se perdía completamente en el acto, en todos sus encuentros anteriores tenía que poner bastante atención a cualquier señal de miedo o incomodidad que Kurt pudiera darle, así que nunca disfrutaba al máximo el hecho de tener el magnífico cuerpo de Hummel frente a él. Pero ahora todo era diferente, Kurt no parecía tener ni un gramo de miedo en su sistema, la forma en la que se movía para que las embestidas de Blaine pudieran golpear el punto exacto de su cuerpo que lo hacía perder el control y gemir de una forma casi obscena, era el encuentro más salvaje y sensual que habían tenido, y eso lo llevaba al límite, no resistiría mucho antes de terminar dentro del ojiazul.

Con las manos afianzadas a las caderas del castaño el compas de sus movimientos aumento al punto que Kurt estaba casi rasguñando la pared, el único sonido en el lugar era el de sus respiraciones y el de sus cuerpos chocando el uno con el otro. Después de una serie de movimientos más, Blaine estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, así que aumento todavía más el ritmo que llevaba su mano sobre el miembro de Kurt.

—Termina para mi Kurt, hagámoslo juntos… ahora— susurro en el oído del ojiazul.

Segundos después el castaño alcanzo el orgasmo y se vino completamente sobre la mano de Blaine, el grito que Kurt emitió bien pudo haber sido escuchado en todo el edificio, pero a Blaine no le importo, era música para sus oídos; un par de embestidas más y no pudo soportar más, simplemente exploto dentro del castaño.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, Blaine con su rostro escondido en el cuello de Kurt y el castaño con la frente sobre la pared. Cuando Blaine dejo de sentirse mareado se dejo caer al suelo, sobre las prendas de ropa que hasta ahora habían sido completamente ignoradas y jalo suavemente a Kurt para que este lo siguiera y este quedara sobre él.

—¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora Kurt?— pregunto Blaine, cuando ya había recuperado su respiración y la capacidad de habla, mientras marcaba un camino con sus dedos sobre el pecho de Kurt —¿Tu papá sabe que estas aquí?—

—Mi papá no estaba en casa esta noche, de nuevo salió, como lo ha venido haciendo casi diario últimamente— respondió el joven con los ojos cerrados

—¿Entonces deduzco que la respuesta es no— dijo Blaine con un tono imperativo, Kurt solo respondió negando con la cabeza

—Kurt, sabes que no está bien que te arriesgues de esa forma, no solo puedes meterte en problemas con tu padre, las cosas pudieron haberse salido de control— Anderson hizo una pausa para besar el cuello de Kurt —Que tal y alguien te veía entrar aquí, ¿Qué clase de explicación podíamos haber dado?—

La sonrisa del rostro de Kurt se borro ante esto, rápidamente se enderezo y se movió hasta quedar frente a frente con Blaine —¿Te molesta que haya venido sin avisar?— pregunto sin expresión en el rostro

—No, no exactamente Kurt; me encanto que vinieras— Blaine contesto tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Kurt —Solo que no quiero que te metas en problemas—

Kurt bajo la mirada un momento y luego suspiro —Lo siento Blaine, es que no pude evitarlo, simplemente te he extrañado tanto que realmente no pensé en las consecuencias— Blaine se quedo pasmado en el rostro de Kurt, su mirada después de haber dicho esto era diferente; más profunda, intensa, quizá hasta soñadora, como si… no, eso no podía estar pasando Kurt Hummel no podía estarlo mirando _con amor._

Blaine sacudió su cabeza un poco tratando de deshacerse de la idea que acababa de invadirla y se levanto del piso, tomando su ropa.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos Kurt, no es una hora pertinente para que regreses solo a tu casa**—**

El castaño asintió y se levanto imitando su acción y vistiéndose rápidamente, pocos minutos después ya estaban de pie en la puerta despidiéndose.

—Ve con cuidado a casa por favor Kurt— puntualizo Blaine, Kurt solo asintió y sonrió

— ¿Cuando volveré a verte?— pregunto Hummel

—Pronto, espera mi mensaje como siempre— finalizo Blaine, el castaño asintió —Gracias Blaine— dijo Kurt y después de eso deposito un beso en la mejilla del moreno y se dio media vuelta para alejarse caminando por el pasillo.

Después de eso Blaine trato de regresar a trabajar pero no pudo, la declaración de Kurt y la miraba que tenía en el momento en el que la dijo seguida dando vueltas en su cabeza, y no para bien, así que se fue a casa e intento relajarse un poco viendo la televisión; pero nada funcionaba, había un montón de ideas sueltas en su cabeza, ideas en las que no quería concentrarse, para que no se volvieran más reales; así que decidió salir a caminar un poco para despejarse. Tomo su abrigo y sus llaves y salió de la casa rápidamente.

Al salir decidió concentrarse solo en el frio de la noche y en la gente que caminaba junto a él, al principio la caminata resulto bastante agradable, sin embargo era imposible negar que su mente no era un remolino de pensamientos e ideas que lo llevaban a conclusiones que deseaba fueran erróneas, y que por más que tratara no podía disipar no lo lograba.

De repente se encontró con un pequeño bar que parecía tranquilo y decidió entrar, tal vez si se distraía con la música y el alcohol barato el panorama mejoraría. Al entrar al lugar fue recibido por una sala a media luz, llena de pequeñas mesas todas ocupadas por personas que seguramente también intentaban olvidarse de su vida diaria por un rato, al fondo se encontraba la barra donde había algunos lugares vacios, así que se dirigió hacia allá. Al sentarse pidió una cerveza y comenzó a beberla lentamente mientras tarareaba las canciones que le resultaban conocidas.

Sin darse cuenta, después de un par de cervezas su mente comenzó a revivir los sucesos de su encuentro con Kurt, la única imagen constante y vivida era el rostro del castaño, lleno de una seguridad y a la vez una vulnerabilidad que nunca le había visto, así como de un brillo en sus azules ojos mientras le decía _Simplemente te he extrañado tanto;_ Blaine lo pensó por un momento y llego a la conclusión de que por supuesto, el también había extrañado a Kurt, a pesar de que solo se habían dejado de ver unos cuantos días; claro que había extrañado la piel del ojiazul, su perfecto cuerpo, mezcla perfecta entre inocencia y sensualidad, sus besos, los sonidos que hace mientras el placer se extiende por todo su cuerpo, la sensación de estar dentro de él; simplemente Blaine había extrañado tener sexo con él. Sin embargo Kurt parecía ir más allá de eso, Blaine lo sabía, no solo por la forma en la que se lo había dicho, o su expresión; todo en Kurt gritaba que lo suyo ya tenía sentimientos de por medio, y eso no estaba bien, porque Blaine no podía correspondérselos; no solo porque resultaba todavía más incorrecto que sus encuentros, sino porque Blaine no sentía nada por él, su corazón le pertenecía a Sebastian; y si era lo suficientemente sincero, podía decir que el Blaine del consultorio no era el mismo, era solo la máscara que utilizaba para ayudar a sus pacientes, específicamente a Hummel. Esto no podía pasar, Kurt solamente estaba deslumbrado por la atención de Blaine, si bien el objetivo de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos era regresarle la seguridad a Kurt para poder enfrentar los demonios que lo rodeaban después de su ataque, no estaba en los planes que sus sentimientos se vieran involucrados. Kurt necesitaba encontrar a alguien que de verdad le mostrara lo que es el amor, alguien que además de hacerlo sentir deseado pudiera ofrecerle todo lo que Blaine no podía (ni quería) darle, alguien de su edad, alguien con quien pudiera vivir esa historia de amor que tanto anhela, alguien como él Dave Karofsky que el castaño menciona constantemente; si, eso era lo que tenía que suceder

Anderson siguió dándole vueltas al asunto y bebiendo más y más sin realmente poner atención a sus acciones, para cuando el chico de la barra le aviso que estaban por cerrar el había tomado una decisión; simplemente dejaría de ver a Kurt por un tiempo, trataría de instigarlo a que se concentrara en otras cosas, quizá así se le pasaría su enamoramiento y podrían regresar a hacer estrictamente lo que tenían que hacer.

Después de eso, un ebrio Blaine tomo un taxi de regreso a su casa y se quedo dormido en la primera superficie plana que toco.

* * *

><p><strong>12 días antes de que Blaine fuera arrestado<strong>

Kurt caminaba tranquilamente por los solitarios pasillos de McKinley después de su última clase extra del día, lo que más le gustaba de las clases de regularización que tenía que tomar para ponerse al corriente después de su larga ausencia en la escuela era que sucedían cuando ya no quedaba nadie dentro de la escuela; eso no solo le garantizaba paz total durante la clase a falta del bullicio cotidiano, sino que no había ningún tipo de amenaza latente, ya que para cuando el abandonaba el salón de clases, la práctica de las porristas y del equipo de futbol ya llevaba rato terminada e incluso las duchas y los vestidores ya estaban desocupados.

El ojiazul se dirigió a su casillero para organizar sus pertenencias, mientras tomaba los libros pudo notar que una persona entraba a su campo de visión periférica; rápidamente giro el rostro, algo asustado, para ver quién era y así fue como vio a David Karofsky dirigirse con pasos cansados al vestidor. El castaño lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre los pasillos y luego suspiro con una serie de dudas instalándose en su cabeza; últimamente había escuchado muchas cosas sobre Dave, y tristemente no todas muy buenas, la mayoría de ellas eran insultos que nunca pensó escuchar siendo dirigidos a otra persona que no fuera él, por supuesto se había abstenido de preguntar, siguiendo así su plan de evitar a Karofsky a toda costa, sin embargo lo que acababa de ver era la confirmación de todo lo que había venido escuchando. Quizá parecía una cosa insignificante, pero el hecho de que alguien esperara que todo el equipo de futbol se fuera para poder hacer uso de los vestidores era una especie de clave en McKinley, regularmente eso era lo que los chicos como él hacían para evitar ser molestados o evitar ser presa de gente como Puckerman, Ázimo o antes David.

Habiendo caído en la cuenta de que los rumores acerca de Dave eran ciertos, Kurt debatió mucho lo que haría a continuación ¿Debía ir a hablar con él, acabar de una vez con todas las dudas que tenia, ver todo con sus propios ojos; o debía simplemente seguir ignorándolo?

Finalmente decidió que lo mejor era ir con Dave, con un suspiro que denotaba lo incrédulo que estaba de su propia conducta se dirigió al vestidor, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta una serie de malos recuerdos se ubicaron frente a él

—No puedo hacerlo— suspiro mientras tomaba la manija de la puerta con fuerza, se quedo así unos segundos; luego sacudió su cabeza y se dijo con decisión —Claro que puedo, debo y necesito hacerlo—

Ante este despunte de valentía, abrió la puerta y entro rápidamente al vestidor, cuando estuvo dentro se giro y se recargo sobre la puerta dando un suspiro y apretando los ojos. Cuando los abrió a imagen de Dave sentado en una banca con la cabeza agachada lo recibió.

—Hola, Dave— dijo en un hilo de voz

El aludido levanto el rostro rápidamente y un conato de sonrisa adorno su rostro — ¿Kurt?— cuestiono sorprendido.

El castaño hizo una mueca de saludo mientras asentía, luego continúo:

— ¿Así que esperando a que todos se fueran para poder ducharte?—

Karofsky asintió lentamente con la cabeza y respondió —Supongo que es lo mejor, seguramente si entro con ellos comenzaran a alegar que lo único que quiero es mirarlos desnudos—

Kurt se sorprendió ante lo directo que había sido Dave —Así que, ¿es cierto?—

El futbolista comenzó a darse pequeños golpes con el puño sobre las rodillas sin levantar la mirada, después de una incómoda pausa contesto — ¿Qué toda la escuela sabe ahora la verdad y que soy su nueva forma de diversión? Es completamente cierto—

Kurt pudo ver la tensión en el cuerpo del otro joven y dio un par de pasos pequeños hacía él, sin embargo luego se detuvo —Lo siento Dave, yo…—

—No lo sientas Kurt— lo interrumpió —No hay porque sentirlo— El chico de los ojos ámbar vio la reacción de Kurt y la cara de sorpresa que había puesto ante su última declaración, así que se apresuro a continuar — ¿Que tal vez por momentos siento que caí en el infierno y quisiera mandarlo todo a volar? Sí, pero realmente la mayor parte del tiempo se siente bien poder ser quien soy, es como si el puño que apretaba mi corazón y me empujaba a ser un idiota se hubiera ido, ahora puedo respirar—

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el Dave que hablaba con el corazón, Kurt pudo notarlo de inmediato, así que sin vacilar fue a sentarse junto a Dave a la pequeña banca de metal

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Dave?— cuestiono el ojiazul — ¿Por qué quieres vivir esto?—

—Ya te lo había dicho Kurt, quiero cambiar; quiero enmendar mis errores y tenía que empezar siendo sincero conmigo mismo, y también…— Dave levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Kurt —También lo hice por ti—

Ahora era el turno de Kurt para bajar la mirada, como siempre sucedía, por un momento creía que Dave se burlaba de él — ¿Por mi?

Dave asintió —Este es el primer paso en el cambio que me inspiraste Kurt; eres más de lo que puedo llegar a merecer, lo eres todo— suspiro —Y si quiero tener la oportunidad de siquiera merecer tu amistad, necesito dejar de engañarme a mí mismo—

Kurt miro a Dave, su rostro era todo un poema; algo dentro de él se estaba moviendo, las palabras de Dave estaban causando una reacción nueva en él, era en primer lugar un alivio impresionante, pero lo demás era aun indescifrable, quizá por primera vez veía la verdad en el rostro del futbolista. A su vez, Dave al no ver reacción alguna en el castaño, se acerco un poco a él y movió su mano lentamente hasta que estuvo a nada de tocar los pálidos y largos dedos de Hummel; sin embargo, antes de poder lograr su cometido, la puerta del vestidor se abrió, dejando pasar a Finn Hudson.

—Ah… olvide mi chaqueta— dijo el alto joven

Dave lo vio moverse por el vestidor sin siquiera prestarles atención, en cuanto Hudson se perdió entre las filas de casilleros, Kurt se puso de pie estrepitosamente y salió del vestidor casi corriendo, Karofsky lo siguió.

—Kurt ¿Qué sucedió?— dijo cuando lo alcanzo

El ojiazul movió la cabeza en forma de negación y respondió

—Nada, me asuste nada más por la entrada inesperada de Hudson— el chico trato de forzar una sonrisa, lo cual fallo considerando que sus ojos estaban nublados con lagrimas —Además ya es muy tarde, debo ir a casa—

Dave no estuvo para nada conforme con esa respuesta, sin embargo no dijo nada —Esta bien entonces, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?—

—No, gracias— respondió Hummel secamente —Nos vemos mañana está bien—

Sin darle espacio para replica alguna, Kurt se retiro del pasillo, Dave sin embargo sabía que había algo más que Kurt no le estaba diciendo, con ese pensamiento y la disposición de descubrir que era, entro de nuevo a los vestidores para tomar sus cosas e irse también a su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>9 días antes de que Blaine fuera arrestado<strong>

Los Hummel estaban cenando tranquilamente alrededor de un silencio agradable, Burt de nuevo estaba vestido con uno de sus viejos trajes y no usaba gorra, incluso Kurt podía asegurar que ese olor fresco pero penetrante que rodeaba la sala era colonia. De repente el castaño sintió su teléfono vibrar dentro de su bolsillo, de inmediato lo tomo y el nombre de Blaine apareció en la pantalla.

—Voy por un poco más de vegetales— le dijo a Burt para disculparse y se puso de pie de inmediato. Por alguna razón, aunque solo fuera un mensaje de texto, no quería leerlo enfrente de su padre, cuando estuvo en la cocina fuera de la mirada de su padre abrió el mensaje.

"_Kurt, lo siento; de nuevo no podemos vernos, te avisare en cuanto pueda.- B.A"_

El castaño leyó el mensaje y suspiro, de nuevo el mismo texto que había estado recibiendo los últimos días, ¿Acaso Blaine estaba molesto porque había llegado de sorpresa la ultima vez? Sin vacilar, tomo su teléfono y respondió el mensaje:

"_¿Todo está bien?- K.H"_

De inmediato, la respuesta apareció:

"_Por supuesto, solamente tengo bastantes pendientes que cubrir; mientras tanto se un buen chico y diviértete, sal por ahí, intenta cosas nuevas.-B.A."_

El castaño leyó la respuesta y sorprendentemente se tranquilizo; por supuesto, Blaine había descuidado demasiado a sus pacientes por sus encuentros, era justo que ahora se tomara un tiempo para arreglar eso, sin embargo la segunda parte del mensaje le pareció curiosa, era como una señal; ya que después de su conversación con Dave había estado tentado a pedirle que pasaran un rato juntos, quizá para hablar, quizá si era una buena idea después de todo, por ahora no pensaría en eso, así que para terminar con la conversación respondió una última vez.

"_Está bien, estaré esperando entonces. K.H"_

Rápidamente regreso con su padre a terminar su cena, ciertamente un poco más tranquilo con respecto a Blaine.

* * *

><p>"<em>Está bien, estaré esperando entonces. K-H"<em>

¿Eso era todo? No más preguntas ni dramas de inseguridad de parte de Kurt, francamente Blaine estaba sorprendido. El habría esperado algo más considerando el recién descubierto enamoramiento de Kurt. Quizá Blaine se equivocaba y solo estaba viendo cosas donde no las había, de cualquier forma si podría aprovechar el tiempo para trabajar, realmente lo necesitaba.

* * *

><p><strong>El día que Blaine fue arrestado<strong>

Como todas las mañanas Blaine estaba preparando el desayuno para él y Sebastian, el día pintaba para ser algo muy tranquilo y bueno. Sebastian no tendría que trabajar hasta muy tarde y él tampoco, así que tal vez podrían salir a cenar o hacer algo juntos, dado que hace bastante que no lo hacían. El moreno estaba recargado en la barra de la cocina esperando a que el café estuviera listo cuando Sebastian apareció por la puerta tan solo con el pantalón de su pijama.

—Buenos días Seb, el desayuno ya casi está listo, por qué no vas a…— Blaine dijo, pero fue interrumpido por Sebastian que se acerco casi de un brinco a él y lo ataco con un demandante beso.

Anderson reacciono de inmediato y comenzó a responder de la misma forma, luego puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Sebastian y enterró sus uñas en ellos, mientras tanto Sebastian lo presionaba todavía más contra la barra. Las cosas empezaban a ponerse más intensas, sin embargo el rostro de Kurt apareció de repente en la mente de Blaine, cosa que lo hizo abrir los ojos y separarse de Sebastian rápidamente

— ¿Qué pasa Blaine?— pregunto el ojiverde con pesar y molestia

—No pasa nada Seb, solo no es el momento; no quiero que nos retrasemos— respondió Blaine sin mirar a Sebastian y aun tratando de controlarse el mismo, y de sacar la imagen de Kurt de su cabeza

Sebastian se llevo las manos a la cintura y rio sardónicamente

—Claro Blaine, no pasa nada; es por eso que has estado llegando borracho los últimos días, es por eso que olvidaste mi cumpleaños y es por eso que ya nada te interesa aparte de tu maldito trabajo— Smythe se paso las manos por el cabello desesperado —Te juro que he tratado Blaine, de verdad, pero ya no se que más hacer—

El ojimiel miro a Sebastian mientras este trataba de ponerse en orden, trataba de concentrarse en él, de buscar palabras que pudieran calmar su ira creciente y el desastre que se estaba generando, pero simplemente no podía fijar su atención en nada, su mente estaba en blanco, saltando de Sebastian a Kurt a una velocidad que terminaría matándolo.

—Seb, lo lamento; de verdad— suspiro —Solo es que hay muchas cosas que no puedo controlar, muchas cosas que no sé cómo afrontar; y no soy capaz de aceptarlo a mi mismo porque eso lo haría peor. Solamente quiero que de verdad me disculpes, sé que no hay justificación para lo que sucede pero… —

Smythe apretó los ojos y luego resoplo —Creo que pensándolo bien tienes razón Blaine, vamos a retrasarnos, hablaremos de esto en la noche—

Y después Sebastian salió de la cocina y se dirigió al baño, si la puerta de este azotada era un indicador. Blaine decidió que ya no tenía caso quedarse en casa más tiempo y salió con rumbo a su oficina.

* * *

><p>Karofsky caminaba hacia su casillero, ya un poco retrasado; había que tenido que detenerse a enfrentar a varios chicos del equipo de hockey que intentaron molestarlo, por suerte aun seguía resultando imponente para algunos de ellos y con la amenaza inminente de una pelea decidieron irse después de una ronda de insultos. Dave llego a su casillero y con las manos aun temblorosas por la furia acumulada trato de dar con la combinación, cuando lo logro tomo sus libros y se apresuro al salón de clases, por suerte al llegar aun no se encontraba la profesora ahí. Cuando se acomodo en su lugar de costumbre, todo el enojo que traía a cuestas se desvaneció cuando vio a Kurt sentado en la fila delantera junto a la ventana, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que había olvidado que el ojiazul compartía la clase de matemáticas con él. Kurt como siempre lucia perfecto y la forma en la que la luz del sol lo iluminaba era casi angelical; Dave se quedo mirándolo de manera inconsciente por unos segundos, hasta que Hummel, probablemente después de sentir la mirada de Dave sobre él se dio vuelta para verlo.<p>

Dave no hizo nada, se quedo congelado ante la mirada del ojiazul, quien solo le sonrió y volvió a mirar al frente; el futbolista estaba asombrado por la reacción del castaño, tanto que sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a idear un plan.

La clase termino y Dave estaba listo para arriesgarse, espero a que todos salieran del salón para levantarse y seguir a Kurt hacía su casillero, a la mitad del pasillo Karofsky lo alcanzo y comenzó a caminar junto a él sonriente, ignorando las esporádicas miradas que caían sobre ellos.

—Hola Kurt— dijo con voz segura

El castaño lo miro y le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa, la cual ante los ojos de Dave era a sonrisa más sincera que en la vida le habían dedicado; esto le robo la concentración un momento, sin embargo siguió su discurso, ya que el tiempo con el que contaba entre clases era poco.

—Esta mañana te vi llegar, tu padre te trajo a la escuela cierto— hizo una pausa cuando Kurt lo miro curioso —No, no quiero que pienses que soy una especie de acosador, solo sucedió—

Kurt rio un poco ante el nerviosismo de Dave, y lo entendía, después de todo as cosas entre ellos no tenían un buen antecedente —David, está bien, tranquilo y si, mi auto esta averiado en el taller de mi papá, así que no pude traerlo hoy— ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que llegaron al casillero de Kurt. Mientras caminaban Kurt reflexionaba algunas cosas; había llegado a la conclusión después de su plática en los vestidores días antes, que Dave realmente estaba tratando. De igual forma, los últimos días que no había visto a Blaine había tenido bastante tiempo para él mismo y para pensar en todo lo que lo aquejaba; y había llegado a la conclusión de que el también debía tratar, algo que había aprendido en todo este tiempo después de lo que le había sucedido es que de nada servía cerrarse a las personas; para muestra quedaba el hecho de lo que había conseguido al abrirse a Blaine, con el psicólogo había descubierto muchas cosas, había vuelto a creer en algo, había vuelto a encontrar fuerza para seguir y querer luchar; sin embargo siempre quedaba un hueco que Kurt aun no sabía cómo llenar y una sensación que aun no podía entender del todo. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando vio que los labios de Dave se movían, lo que significaba que el chico estaba hablando, así que le dedico su completa atención.

—Entonces Kurt, ¿Habría algún inconveniente en que te acompañara a tu casa después de clases?—

Kurt levanto las cejas sorprendido, el rostro de Dave era suave y sus ojos brillaban

El castaño suspiro y luego respondió —Claro Dave, seria excelente, gracias—

David solo asintió y le dijo a Kurt que lo esperaría en la puerta de salida, después de eso se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su respectiva clase.

* * *

><p>Blaine no había dejado de pensar en lo que había sucedido con Sebastian durante toda la mañana, aunque más bien pensaba en porque Kurt no salía de sus pensamientos, había alcanzado un punto crítico, al punto de interponerse entre él y el hombre que en realidad amaba. Sin embargo para él era normal, estaba bastante acostumbrado al ojiazul, que seguramente esos pensamientos estaban atribuidos a su ausencia, después de ser una constante en su rutina. Otra cosa que lo había estado molestando eran las ideas que se había hecho después de su último encuentro ¿De verdad había visto amor en los ojos de Kurt? Ahora lo dudaba, ya que de haber sido así, el hubiera esperado una reacción un poco más negativa después de posponer sus encuentros.<p>

Anderson miro el reloj y vio que eran las dos cuarenta de la tarde, Kurt estaba por salir de clases ¿Sucedería algo si se presentaba a la escuela y lo traía con él al consultorio? Blaine necesitaba ver a Kurt, necesitaba borrar todas los pensamientos estúpidos que se habían instalado en su cabeza desde du último encuentro, no solo por su propio bien, sino por el de su relación con Sebastian y tal vez del de Kurt; el moreno no sabía si Kurt estuviera bien, quizá estaba pasándola mal sin tener a nadie con quien hablar.

Sin pensarlo más decidió darle el resto de la tarde libre a Amy y buscar la dirección exacta de la escuela de Kurt en su expediente, para no perder tiempo, tomo todo el folder que estaba vacío, a excepción de sus datos personales y su fotografía y salió hacía el estacionamiento.

* * *

><p>Al final de su última clase, Kurt se apresuro a guardar sus cosas y salió de la escuela, agradecido de que el día terminara, estaba algo cansado y completamente fastidiado. Se abrió paso entre el contingente de estudiantes moviéndose hacía sus casilleros y la salida y abandono el edificio por la puerta principal. No fue necesario dar más que un par de pasos para encontrarse con David que sonreía amablemente, los dos se miraron algo incómodos y empezaron a caminar. Primeramente no tuvieron una conversación sustancial, hablaron de la escuela, el clima y de otros temas que les permitían evadir los temas de contundente importancia que flotaban alrededor de ellos.<p>

Finalmente, cuando se acercaban a la casa de Kurt, el castaño decidió profundizar la plática:

—David— hizo una pausa para asegurarse que tenia la atención del otro chico —Quiero pedirte una disculpa— suspiro —Por haber dudado de tu palabra, es decir, no debí tratarte tan mal en primer momento, debí haberte escuchado y…—

—No Kurt, no tienes porque disculparte, de ninguna manera— interrumpió Dave sin saber que decir exactamente

—Dave, déjame terminar por favor— pidió el castaño —Estos últimos meses no han sido los mejores— hubo un silencio pesado entre los dos —Sin embargo de alguna forma he podido enfrentarme a ello y es demasiado valioso para mí el hecho de que de entre todas las personas seas tú de los pocos que realmente se preocupen por mi— suspiro —Y también de alguna forma me da gusto que algo bueno haya resultado de todo esto—

Karofsky frunció el ceño en señal de duda, Kurt lo percibió y no tardo en contestar —Es decir, tu… lo que hiciste es sumamente valiente y…—

—Te lo dije Kurt, lo hice porque quería sentir que vivía mi propia vida por un momento, no quería pretender y seguir dañando a las personas que quiero por mi inseguridad— dijo Dave

Para entonces, ambos ya se encontraban a algunos pasos de la casa de Kurt, el trayecto había resultado corto y placentero; el ojiazul se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta de entrada junto con Dave, después de vacilar un momento hablo de nuevo:

—David, ya sé que la última vez que hablamos quedamos en que intentaríamos ser amigos— Dave asintió con anticipación, Kurt dio un largo suspiro —De verdad quiero Dave, quiero que podamos confiar mutuamente, que podamos hablar, que estemos ahí el uno para el otro, después de todo; tenemos más en común de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, de verdad quiero Dave— el rostro del aludido era todo un poema, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, sus ojos clavados en los de Kurt —Tú sabes que yo estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti, lo que sea, no tienes ni que preguntarlo—

Hummel solo sonrió ante la exclamación de Karofsky y bajo la mirada, completamente sonrojado, de alguna extraña forma lo que Dave sentía por él lo alagaba.

—Kurt— el castaño levanto la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de Dave a muy pocos centímetros del suyo, luego respondió suavemente —¿Qué pasa Dave?—

—¿Puedo besarte?— suspiro Karofsky

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?— Hummel respondió

—Por qué ya una arruine las cosas una vez por no hacerlo como debía—

Kurt cerró los ojos y no pensó en nada más antes de asentir suavemente. Dave tomo su rostro entre sus manos y luego se inclino para poner sus labios suavemente sobre los de Kurt, comenzando solamente a acariciar los labios suaves del ojiazul añorando respuesta. Kurt a su vez experimentaba una mezcla de sensaciones, en primer lugar era la primera vez que alguien lo besaba con sentimiento, suavemente y tratando de que cada segundo contara; no es que hubiera besado ya a muchos chicos antes, de hecho aparte de Dave, Blaine era el único hombre al que había besado

_Blaine_

La imagen de su analista rozo su mente por un segundo, el recuerdo efímero de uno de sus besos lo invadió, no, definitivamente este no era un beso como los de Blaine, aquí no tenía que estar alerta a cualquier sonido del exterior que anunciara que estaban por descubrirlos, tampoco era ansioso y apresurado, de hecho se sentía _bien_, fue entonces que concluyo en que tal vez, por primera vez estaba haciéndolo algo correcto, así que finalmente se dejo llevar por el ritmo que Dave llevaba sobre sus labios.

Kurt puso sus manos sobre los antebrazos de Dave y suspiro dándole más profundidad al beso, sus labios jugueteando con los de Dave, la respiración del futbolista sobre su rostro y sus manos acariciando suavemente su cuello. Cuando el aire ya no dio para más ambos se separaron.

—Gracias por acompañarme a casa Dave— dijo Kurt mordiéndose el labio inferior

—Te veré mañana en la escuela— respondió Dave pasando los nudillos por la mejilla de Kurt, el castaño asintió y con una sonrisa se despidió. Mientras él se alejaba caminando, Kurt se dio media vuelta y entro a su casa, colgó su bolso y su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada y después se dejo caer en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Luego se puso a repasar lo que había sucedido y antes de quedarse dormido se dio cuenta de que si, en definitiva el beso de Dave no había sido como el de Blaine; si, había sido lindo y romántico, y quizá lo suyo con Blaine no era ni lo más correcto ni mucho menos podía darle algún nombre, pero no podía evitar que todo su ser se desbordara cuando estaba con él y que el mundo dejara de existir… Definitivamente nada se comparaba con Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine se subió a su auto y comenzó a conducir hacía McKinley; condujo un rato guiándose por su conocimiento de las calles, sin embargo no lograba dar con la escuela y ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde, seguramente ya no encontraría a Kurt ahí. Después de maldecir a lo bajo, decidió que lo mejor sería buscar a Kurt en su casa, por lo que tenía entendido su padre llegaba hasta tarde, así que no había mucho peligro. Esta vez decidió usar el GPS para dar con la dirección sin perder tiempo, tomo el expediente y luego ingreso la dirección del castaño en el, en segundos tenia las indicaciones listas, así que comenzó a seguirlas. Para su sorpresa la casa de Kurt estaba realmente cerca de donde se había perdido camino a McKinley, cuando ubico la casa se estaciono varios metros lejos de ella, de inmediato se dio cuenta que no había ningún auto estacionado en ella, por lo tanto Kurt aun no había llegado; así que decidió esperarlo en el auto.<p>

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos hasta que finalmente Blaine logro ver a Kurt acercándose caminando por la acera, solamente que el castaño no estaba solo; junto a él venía un chico alto, fornido y con la chaqueta del equipo de futbol de McKinley, Blaine de momento solo los miro caminar hasta que estuvieron fuera de la casa de Kurt, las cosas no parecían estar desarrollándose mal, aparentemente ese chico no estaba amenazando a Kurt, solamente estaban hablando. Los chicos hablaron varios minutos más, Blaine solo los observaba de repente, esperando a que terminaran para sí poderse llevar a Kurt. El ojimiel estaba tarareando una canción y dándole leves golpecitos al volante cuando de la nada su atención se centro completamente de nuevo en los chicos, el futbolista estaba demasiado cerca de Kurt, y ahora se inclinaba para ¿besarlo?

"_No puede ser_" Pensó Anderson y así fue, de un momento a otro el chico con la chaqueta de McKinley tomo el rostro de Kurt y comenzó a besarlo, Blaine estaba a punto de bajarse del auto para ir a darle su merecido, sin embargo se detuvo al ver como Kurt ¿Le correspondía? No, no podía estar pasando, claro que no.

Temblando de ira, Blaine azoto la puerta y encendió el auto, no podía quedarse ahí viendo a Kurt besar a otro ¿Cómo era posible? Anderson manejo completamente descontrolado, apretando tanto el volante que sus nudillos estaban blancos; cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se detuvo bruscamente a la orilla del camino y golpeo el volante con mucha fuerza varias veces, luego se cubrió la cara con las manos y suspiro frustrado

—¡No puede ser! No, no, no, no puede ser Kurt— se repitió a si mismo

Obviamente necesitaba tranquilizarse rápido, necesitaba un trago de inmediato; pero era demasiado temprano para encontrar un bar abierto; miro a su alrededor y recordó que metros atrás había una tienda, puso en marcha el auto y dio vuelta en "U" y se dirigió al establecimiento. Al llegar se estaciono en el primer lugar que encontró, se bajo y rápidamente busco entre los pequeños pasillos la licorería; ahí tomo una caja de lo que parecía ser vino tinto, pago de inmediato y volvió al auto para dirigirse a su consultorio, era el único lugar donde nadie lo molestaría.

En menos tiempo del necesario estuvo en su edificio, se bajo del auto tomando la bolsa de las botellas y el expediente de Kurt y entro a su consultorio; ahí se tiro sobre el diván y comenzó a beberse el vino, directamente de la botella, reviviendo la escena que acababa de presenciar ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Qué era eso que sentía ahora, por qué de la nada tenía demasiadas ganas de matar al tipo que besaba a Kurt? ¿Quién era él de todas maneras? Dio un par de tragos más y de repente la claridad lo golpeo, ese tipo debía ser Karofsky, la descripción que Kurt le había dado de él previamente coincidía fielmente con el chico.

Cuando la primera botella de vino se termino Blaine se levanto y se dirigió al ya olvidado piano en la esquina del consultorio, se sentó en el banquillo y levanto la tapa que cubría las teclas, las cuales acaricio con adoración, estuvo así unos momentos hasta que recordó que había sido ahí, sentado en ese piano donde había besado a Kurt por primera vez. Furioso ante el recuerdo tomo la botella de vino vacía y la lanzo hacía la puerta, rompiéndose al instante; volvió a pasar su manos sobre las teclas y luego comenzó a tocar. La melodía era rápida y furiosa lo cual le permitía descargar su furia.

—¿Por qué Kurt, por qué?— se preguntaba a si mismo entre suspiros mientras sus manos trabajaban hábilmente las teclas. Cerró los ojos tratando de enfocarse en la música, pero no lo lograba; su mente solo le traía recuerdos de Kurt; la primera vez que lo había besado, sus ojos azules nublados con las lagrimas y sus manos frías

Anderson dio un golpe furioso a las teclas, luego siguió tocando; recordando la primera vez que había tenido a Kurt, su piel blanca, sus piernas eternas enredadas sobre su cintura, los sonidos que hacía, sus uñas enterradas en su piel, tan perfecto.

Otro golpe a las teclas

Luego su mente empezó a llevarlo por un camino más peligroso, comenzó a recordar como los ojos de Kurt brillaban cuando Blaine decía algo que lo hacía reír, el olor de su cabello, aquella cicatriz de su cuello, sus manos suaves y su sonrisa cuando no tenía miedo; cuando parecía de él era el único que podía hacerlo sentir seguro.

Otro golpe a las teclas

Pero ya no era así, ahora había visto esa sonrisa dedicada a otra persona, Blaine ya no era el único que podía hacerlo sonreír así, que podía hacerlo seguro y feliz, y lo peor de todo es que Karofsky podía hacerlo reír libremente, sin necesidad de esconderse.

Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, se levanto del piano cuando ya no podía distinguir las teclas y volvió al diván por otra botella; dio un largo trago y luego vio el folder de Kurt, lo abrió para tomar la fotografía de él, la miro unos segundos y luego lloro; lloro ante su fotografía porque no sabía que le pasaba, no sabía que estaba sintiendo ni que seguía después de esto. Y así continuo, llorando y bebiendo, frente a una fotografía.

Las horas pasaron y el vino se agoto, el moreno estaba completamente ebrio tirado sobre el diván, y no se había levantado de ahí en mucho tiempo; ni siquiera cuando el teléfono sonó, ni tampoco para responder su celular que había sonado ya lo que parecían mil veces. Sin embargo tenía que levantarse, ir a casa a dormir, a preparar la cena, ducharse.

Con mucha dificultad se puso en pie y salió del consultorio, mientras caminaba se tambaleo por el pasillo tirando cuadros de la pared y una maceta, eso provoco que en segundos el vigilante nocturno del edificio apareciera. Sorprendido de ver a Blaine ahí y en ese estado, no hizo más que subir al ojimiel en un taxi y darle la dirección de su casa al conductor.

Casi una hora después el conductor dejo a Blaine fuera de su edificio, el moreno bajo torpemente del vehículo y se sentó en la banqueta, su parte mínima aun consciente le hizo saber que ya era muy tarde, de madrugada de hecho, así que se levanto e hizo un esfuerzo por caminar hacia el interior del edificio, había dado un par de pasos cuando vio el auto de Sebastian estacionado junto a la acera; y de repente la culpa se acumulo en su ser.

Sebastian, su novio, el amor de su vida; que seguramente se había quedado dormido esperándolo, preocupado por no saber de él, solo y triste porque Blaine ya no era suficientemente bueno para él y no había hecho el amor con él porque su cabeza solo tenía espacio para Kurt y Kurt lo había traicionado, besando a Karofsky y sonriéndole con esa sonrisa suya que podría quitarle la respiración a cualquiera.

Dio un paso más y cayó sobre las piedras del camino artificial que llevaba a la entrada del edificio, y la ira se incremento, así que tomo una de las piedras más grandes y la lanzo a los ventanales de la entrada, en un intento por mitigar su furia, y se sintió bien; así que lanzo otra piedra, y otra y otra más, mientras gritaba cosas que ni él podía entender. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí lanzando piedras, solo se detuvo cuando un par de brazos lo tomaron, le quitaron las piedras que aun tenia entre las manos y casi lo arrastraron hasta un vehículo; luces rojas y azules le impedían ver, personas murmuraban alrededor de él y no podía ver nada, un hombre se subió con él y luego se fueron.

Después de eso solo podía recordar una celda y a Sebastian, y las enormes ganas que tenia de estar con él y de terminar con la culpa que le causaba mirar a su novio a los ojos, a como diera lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>La mañana después de que arrestaron a Blaine<strong>

Y ahí estaba el moreno, tirado sobre la cama; con la culpa y la vergüenza alrededor de él y un dolor de cabeza que lo estaba matando, pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era lo que todo esto significaba, toda esta situación giraba en torno de Kurt Hummel.

Anderson podía verlo todo ahora, y el hecho de que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes era completamente risible: Él estaba celoso, completa e irremediablemente celoso, todo el tiempo había estado ahí y no se había dado cuenta, lo que sentía por Kurt no era solo compasión ni deseos de ayudar, las cosas quizá si habían empezado así, pero ya no más, ahora todo era claro. Blaine Anderson se estaba enamorando de Kurt Hummel, estaba perdiendo la cabeza por uno de sus pacientes.

Por supuesto, ahora todo tenía sentido, el se había imaginado la mirada de amor de Kurt porque él quería que esa mirada estuviera ahí, por eso había reaccionado así al ver al castaño besándose con Karofsky, con el chico que también estaba enamorado de Kurt, con el chico que si podía tenerlo si quisiera, había rechazado a Sebastian de todas las formas posibles porque solo tenía cabeza para Kurt y sus encuentros.

De repente su dolor de cabeza se incremento Si estaba enamorado de Kurt ¿Qué sentía entonces por Sebastian? ¿Debía dejar de hacer sufrir a Sebastian e ir tras Kurt? ¡NO! Lo suyo con Kurt era completamente imposible, fuera de todo lo posible y simplemente no podía causarle más sufrimiento y miseria a Sebastian.

El moreno escondió su cara entre las almohadas, necesitaba una señal que le dijera que hacer...

* * *

><p>Amy suspiro cansada cuando termino de ordenar las carpetas de expedientes que tenía en el archivero de la recepción, eran apenas los primeros, aun necesitaba los de la oficina de Blaine; levantándose de su silla en la recepción giro los ojos con pesar, seguramente esos le llevarían más tiempo, sobre todo si los revisaba como le había prometido a Sebastian, la chica no estaría haciendo eso si no fuera porque ella también sospechaba que había algo raro con Blaine; todas las citas canceladas, todos los días libres que le había dado, ella ya lo había pensado antes, pero decidió quedarse callada, después de todo eso no le incumbía en lo más mínimo.<p>

Al caminar por el pasillo se encontró con un par de cuadros en el suelo y una maceta rota, toda la tierra estaba esparcida en el piso, la chica levanto los cuadros y decidió que luego llamaría a mantenimiento para que se encargaran de la planta.

Cuando finalmente pudo entrar al despacho de Blaine casi se fue de espaldas, el lugar tenía un penetrante olor a alcohol, había varias botellas tiradas en el lugar, algunas rotas con los vidrios esparcidos en el suelo y muebles; la chica entro al despacho aun sorprendida, ya podía imaginarse de que hablaba Sebastian esta mañana al teléfono; de inmediato tomo el teléfono del escritorio y llamo a mantenimiento, antes de salir del despacho tomo las carpetas que necesitaba y se dispuso a salir, antes de cruzar la puerta algo llamo su atención, había un expediente sobre el diván; se acerco y lo tomo, poniéndolo sobre los demás, cuando llego a su escritorio decidió empezar su tarea con él.

No había pensado en el por qué esa carpeta estaba sobre el diván, hasta que la abrió y encontró la fotografía del dueño de ese expediente, de inmediato lo reconoció; era ese chico, el que siempre venia a buscar a Blaine inesperadamente, con el que había discutido varias veces y a quien había visto una vez estacionado afuera del edificio después de su hora de salida, miro e resto de la carpeta y de inmediato supo que tenía que llamar a Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Blaine estaba recostado sobre el sillón, recién duchado y con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, las aspirinas habían hecho su trabajo pero no era suficiente, de repente el teléfono sonó; taladrando sus oídos con su timbre, miro el identificador y vio el nombre de Sebastian parpadeando en él, rápidamente contesto<p>

—_Hola, Sebastian—_

—_Blaine, ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo?— _La voz de Sebastian sonaba normal y tranquila

— _Sebastian, escucha necesitamos hablar de anoche, yo…— _

—_No, Blaine escucha; voy en camino a casa, tengo una propuesta que hacerte—_

Blaine se quedo callado ¿No le iba a reclamar nada?

—_¿De qué estás hablando?—_

—_Mira, no puedo darte detalles por teléfono, solo puedo decirte que prepares tus maletas ya que posiblemente salgamos de viaje— _Blaine estaba completamente extrañado

—_¿Ahora?—_

—_No, no ahora Blaine; en cuanto esté en casa hablaremos de todo lo que desees, ahora por favor trata de reponerte__**, **__te veo en un rato—_

—_Está bien, hasta entonces—_

La llamada finalizo.

Sebastian colgó el teléfono y luego se dirigió a Amy que estaba de pie a unos metros de él, incredulidad pintada en su rostro

—Gracias por llamarme Amy, escucha; no sé si Blaine esté disponible para volver pronto, ¿Podrías reprogramar sus citas de las próximas dos semanas por favor? Y tomate esas dos semanas de vacaciones, me asegurare de que Blaine te llame cuando esté de vuelta— dijo con una sonrisa

La aludida asintió y salió del despacho tranquilamente. En cuanto se fue, la sonrisa de Sebastian desapareció de su rostro y apretó con fuerza la carpeta que tenia entre las manos, una carpeta completamente vacía, sin ningún registro de sesión ni de trabajo, una carpeta con un nombre… Kurt Hummel.


End file.
